Amor enjaulado
by Hadelqui
Summary: Bella es encarcelada por un crimen que no ha cometido, en la prisión es la única mujer entre montones de hombres. Edward Cullen cuidará de ella dentro y fuera de esta prisión, mientras descubren quienes son los culpables de que ambos estén presos. ExB
1. Introducción

Introducción:

El guardia la llevaba por los estrechos pasillo de la prisión para que ocupara su celda. Era la primera mujer que ingresaba en aquella cárcel para cumplir condena. Una nueva reforma había dictaminado que esa cárcel sería mixta y ella fue la primera convicta en sufrir esa reforma.  
Acababa de ser condenada por un asesinato múltiple que ella negaba haber cometido, y a pesar de la falta de pruebas había sido juzgada y condenada culpable.  
-¡Entra ahí!-Gritó el guardia. Ella se quedó quieta, temerosa de lo que podría pasarle a partir de ese momento, siendo consciente de que no podría salir nunca de allí.-¿¡NO ME HAS OIDO!- Le pegó un bofetón y la empujó haciendo que cayera en el suelo de la celda- Si sobrevives a esta noche, yo te enseñaré lo que es obediencia personalmente- Cerró la puerta y se marchó silbando.  
Ella lloró ahí tirada mientras su cabello le tapaba el rostro, sintiendo que era la persona más desgraciada del mundo.  
-¿Por que lloras?- Se escuchó una voz masculina en la misma celda- Ya es tarde para lamentarse por los delitos que has cometido.  
-¡No he cometido ningún delito! Alguien me tendió una trampa- Dijo en pleno llanto- Aunque supongo que eso ahora da igual, me moriré en esta maldita celda.  
-Si piensas así desde luego que lo harás- La voz provenía de las literas que estaban detrás de ella- ¿De verdad eres inocente?  
-Si, soy inocente. Lo juraré las veces que haga falta- Ella se aferró fuerte a sus piernas y lloró más fuerte.  
Se escuchó el ruido de la cama al levantarse alguien, escuchó unos pasos que llegaron hasta ella y vio de reojo que el hombre se sentaba a su lado.  
-¿Como te llamas pequeña? ¿Cuantos años tienes?  
-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y tengo dieciocho años- Respondió ella sin levantar la vista.  
-Bien Isabella- Le cogió el rostro y la obligó a mirarle- Yo soy Edward Cullen y desde hoy cuidaré de ti.  
Ese hombre era algo extraordinario a los ojos de ella, nunca había visto a un hombre igual. Aunque se notaba que era mayor que ella no dejaba de ser atractivo. Tenía algunas cicatrices en su rostro, pero eran antiguas y le daban un aspecto más duro y respetable además de sexy. A ella le pareció el hombre más hermoso que había visto.  
-¿Por que quiere ayudarme?  
-Porque eres una niña inocente y pura en medio de unos hombres malvados que intentarán hacerte daño- Él limpió sus lágrimas- Desde hoy tú serás mi protegida. No irás a ningún sitio sin mi. ¿Entendido?- Ella asintió- Y ya no serás Isabella Swan nunca más, ese nombre pertenece a alguien desdichado y débil. Desde hoy serás Bella, solo Bella.  
-¿Que va a cambiar en mi vida que me llame de otra forma?  
-Mucho- Él se levantó y tiró de ella para que se levantara- Te voy a enseñar a ser fuerte, a ser valiente. Te enseñaré a ser mi compañera.  
-No te entiendo- Ella se alejó un poco de él asustada.  
-No pensarás que voy a cuidar de ti gratis. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Ser mi compañera con todo lo que eso conlleva o estar sola y que te destrocen los demás?- Bella se tensó- Yo te tratare bien elijas lo que elijas, pero no te defenderé si no eres mía. Y si elijes mi protección, serás mi compañera para siempre.  
-¿Que quieres decir con para siempre? ¿Qué implica ser tu compañera?  
-Quiero decir que serás solo mía hasta que ambos muramos. Y ser mi compañera implica ser mi amiga, mi confidente, mi mujer.  
-¿¡Mujer!- Ella se escandalizó- ¿¡Como voy a ser tu mujer! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces!  
-Lo tomas o lo dejas. Y te lo advierto, no hay marcha atrás. Si accedes será para siempre y si te niegas, el no sera definitivo.  
Ella se quedó pensativa, en silencio. De ese modo pudo escuchar los gritos de otros presos diciendo obscenidades y golpeando cosas, sonidos que antes le habían pasado desapercibidos debido a su llanto. Entonces miró a Edward y lo vio tan tranquilo y sereno, seguro de si mimos. Entonces lo tuvo claro.  
-Está bien, acepto.  
-¿Estás segura? ¿Entiendes la magnitud de mi proposición? ¿Comprendes lo que te verás obligada a hacer?  
-Antes de responderte me gustaría que me respondieras a algo- Edward asintió- ¿Por que quieres que sea tu mujer?  
-Porque nunca he visto un alma tan pura como la tuya, quizá si consigo cuidar de ti y en la medida de lo que se puede aquí dentro hacerte feliz, mi alma quedé en paz.  
-Acepto tu proposición- Se secó las lágrimas y lo miró a lo ojos.  
-Muy bien- Edward la cogió y tiró de ella haciendo que sus labios se juntaran en un beso feroz- Así queda sellado nuestro trato, mi Bella.

**Aquí tenéis la introducción de esta historia, espero que os guste, tiene mucho misterio, es la primera de este tipo que hago, espero que os guste la intriga.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido este encuentro entre Edward y Bella? ¿Os ha gustado?**

**Aviso de que esta historia tiene escenas fuertes, pero las avisaré para los que sean más sensible.**

**Gracias por haber leido el capítulo y espero que la sigáis.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo  
**


	2. 1º Preparando el plan

**1º- Preparando el plan**

Bella despertó al notar como alguien la movía con cuidado, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos de color verde esmeralda tan intensos que notaba como le traspasaban.

-Buenos días, preciosa- Dijo la voz de Edward al verla despierta- No es que no me guste tenerte entre mis brazos pero hay que levantarse ya. Hora de desayunar.

Bella se incorporó y vio que estaba en la cama de abajo de la litera, abrazada a Edward, tapada con las sábanas, sin ropa en sus cuerpos. Entonces le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, como la habían condenado y llevado a una cárcel en la que ella era la única mujer, como había accedido a la proposición de Edward y se habían entregado el uno al otro.

Al recordarlo se sonrojó y tapó con las sábanas, había sido su primera vez y había sido en una cárcel con un completo desconocido.

-Vístete, en diez minutos vendrán a por nosotros para llevarnos al comedor- Dijo Edward empezando a vestirse- Y no te avergüences, eres realmente hermosa y no sabes como me atrae tu cuerpo.

Ella no respondió, solo cogió su ropa y se vistió sin mirarle. Una vez estuvo vestida, se sentó en la cama y miró a Edward aun sonrojada.

-Antes de que salgamos quiero advertirte algunas cosas- La tomó de la mano- No debes separarte de mi en ningún momento, podría ser tu final si lo haces. Si necesitas algo, pídemelo a mi. No te quejes demasiado o te pegarán palizas los guardias y sobretodo- Vio como el guardia abría la puerta, por ello, Edward se acercó a su oído- Diles a todos que estás conmigo.

-¿Por que?- Le dijo también en un susurro.

-Ya lo verás.

-¡Cullen! ¡Swan!- Dijo el guardia desde la puerta- ¡Hora de desayunar!

Edward empezó a caminar con Bella de la mano, al pasar por los pasillos se escuchaban los gritos de los presos diciéndole obscenidades a Bella, ella solo pudo apretarse más contra Edward. Entraron en el comedor y se sentaron en una mesa apartada, en un rincón de la estancia, nadie se acercaba a esa mesa, parecía que estuviera aislada, pero no por ello hacía que los presos apartaran la mirada de Bella.

-No me gusta que me miren así- Dijo asustada- No soy un objeto.

-Para ellos si lo eres, piensan que vas a satisfacer sus necesidades- Explicó Edward- No debes juntarte con ellos.

Un hombre enorme y moreno se sentó frente a Bella y uno rubio y delgado frente a Edward. Ninguno de ellos preguntó nada sobre Bella, simplemente se sentaron.

-Vas a tener problemas con el guardia, Edward- Dijo el moreno- Está más desesperado que la mayoría de nosotros.

-Lo se- Respondió tranquilamente- Anoche me di cuenta de ello.

-Y James también está pendiente, está esperando el momento idóneo para atraparla.

-¡Ese cerdo no se acercará a ella!- Bella se tensó al escuchar eso- No te preocupes Bella, no te ocurrirá nada- Le apretó la mano- Estos son mi hermano Emmet- Señaló al moreno musculoso- Y este es mi cuñado Jasper.

-¿Hermano y cuñado?

-Así es- Respondió Jasper- Somos familia.

-Ahora no es momento de hablar de estas cosas Bella, ya te contaré la historia en otro momento.

Terminaron el desayuno y se marcharon los cuatro al patio para dar su paseo diario, Edward tomó a Bella de la cintura, Emmet se puso al otro lado y Jasper detrás, querían cubrir todos los flancos por los que pudieran intentar cogerla sin que lo vieran.

Un hombre alto, de pelo rubio y largo, se acercó a ellos, su cara era de sádico y Bella tembló al verlo, su sola presencia le producía temor.

-Que preciosa gatita nos han traído- Dijo él colocándose frente a ellos- Tengo ganas de probarla.

-No vas a probar nada, James- Respondió Emmet- Ella es de Edward.

-¿De Edward?- Se rió- Es de todos, yo también tengo derecho a probarla.

-No vas a tocarla, ¿te ha quedado claro?- Respondió Edward mirándolo con furia.

-Si, tranquilo- Se alejó un poco- Mirándola bien, está muy escuchimizada y no aguantaría mi ritmo.

James se alejó de ellos y se perdió de vista, Bella seguía temblando pero no soltó la mano de Edward ni se puso a llorar.

-Así me gusta Bella, no te muestres débil ante los demás.

-Y no hagas caso de los comentario de los demás- Le pidió Jasper- Hace mucho que no ven a una mujer y están desesperados.

-Además de perturbados- Emmet sonrió- No te preocupes, nosotros cuidaremos de ti.

-Gracias.

Los siguientes días fueron muy parecidos, Bella se entregaba a Edward todas las noches, al principio por el compromiso que había adquirido, pero al cabo de una semana, Bella encontró en Edward un hombre atento, cariñoso y preocupado. Empezó a sentir por él cosas que nunca había sentido, se sentía enamorada y en cierto modo feliz.

Edward disfrutaba de cada momento que pasaba con Bella, hacerla suya era lo mejor que le había ocurrido, nunca se había sentido tan completo como el día que se unieron en uno. Él la amaba con locura aunque ella no lo supiera.

Ninguno de los dos preguntaba nada sobre el motivo por el que se encontraban ahí, les daba igual lo que hubiera pasado, se tenían él uno al otro.

James no dejaba de acosar a Bella, pero Emmet y Jasper ayudaban a Edward a ahuyentarle, al igual que al guardia que trajo a Bella, el hombre estaba desesperado por estar con ella.

-¡Swan! ¡Cullens y Withlock!- Gritó un guardia desde la entrada una mañana que paseaban los cuatro por el patio- Tenéis visita.

Los cuatro se encaminaron a la puerta. Edward, Emmet y Jasper fueron llevados a una sala donde los esperaban sus familiares. En cuanto salió el guardia, una mujer rubia y hermosa se lanzó a los brazos de Emmet, lo mismo que hizo una mujer bajita y delgada con Jasper. Edward se acercó a las dos personas que quedaban y las abrazó, sus padres.

-Me alegro de veros- Sonrió al soltarles- Hacía días que no veníais.

-Problemas con los preparativos- Respondió Carlisle, el padre de Edward.

-Falta poco- Respondió Esme, su madre- Pronto podremos estar juntos otra vez.

-Hay que añadir a alguien más a ese plan- Dijo Emmet sonriendo- La novia de Edward también viene.

-Es cierto- Jasper rió con él- Ahora tenemos un nuevo miembro en la familia.

-Explicadnos eso- Pidió Esme, sentándose en la silla.

-Trajeron a una chica presa, ahora han hecho esta cárcel mixta- Empezó a explicar Edward- La pusieron en mi celda. Esa chica es inocente y pura, la han inculpado por algo que no ha hecho. Y la quiero.

-Edward, la acabas de conocer- Inquirió Rosalie, la esposa de Emmet- No puedes quererla así como así.

-Uno no elije de quien se enamora- Miró sus manos- Creo que ella es la compañera de mi vida y no voy a abandonarla, si ella no viene conmigo no me voy.

-Vendrá con nosotros, hermanito- Respondió Alice- No te preocupes.

-Quiero conocerla- Sonrió Esme- Espero que mañana cuando vengamos podamos conocerla.

Estuvieron hablando un rato de trivialidades hasta que el guardia les informó de que se les había acabado el tiempo y tuvieron que abandonar la sala después de despedirse de su familia.

El guardia informó a Edward de que Bella ya estaba en su celda, así que él fue hacia ella con sus hermanos, aun tenían algo de tiempo libre. Al llegar encontraron a Bella aovillada en la cama contra la pared, llorando y tiritando, abrazándose a si misma.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?- Ella se giró haciendo que los tres se tensaran al verla. Tenía la cara llena de cardenales, de cortes y arañazos- ¿Quien te ha hecho eso?

-El guardia de la prisión y...- Dijo hipando por el llanto- Y ese hombre... Ese del patio... Me estaban esperando en la sala...- Rompió en lloros de dolor- Me han obligado a hacer...- No pudo acabar la frase, las lágrimas no le permitían hablar.

-¿Te han forzado?- Ella asintió apretándose más contra sus rodillas, Edward se puso rígido y apretó sus puños- ¿Qué más han hecho?

-Me han obligado a que me metiera sus... Sus... Eso...- Los tres la entendieron en el acto- En la boca... Me han tocado... Por todas... Partes...

Edward golpeó la pared con su puño repetidas veces haciendo que Bella se asustara por su reacción, Jasper lo cogió y lo calmó mientras Emmet limpiaba las lágrimas de Bella con su manga. Al instante dieron orden de que todos volvieran a sus celdas y Emmet y Jasper tuvieron que salir de allí y dejarlos solos. Edward se acercó a la cama y la acarició lentamente.

-Les haré pagar lo que te han hecho- Besó su frente- Y no volverán a acercarse a ti, te lo prometo.

Bella lo abrazó y lloró todo lo que pudo hasta quedar rendida en la cama, Edward y ella no salieron de la celda en lo que quedó de día, no comieron nada. Bella no había despertado en todo el día y Edward no pensaba dejarla sola.

Esa noche, Edward besó sus labios con ternura, nunca antes la había besado así, besó cada parte del cuerpo de Bella, intentando calmar el dolor que ella sentía. Para Bella, los besos de Edward eran un bálsamo para su alma, eran como el agua que ella necesitaba para limpiar todo el dolor que habían dejado James y el guardia. Y cuando entró en ella, lo hizo con tanta delicadeza, con tanto amor, que Bella supo que estaba totalmente enamorada de él y que Edward le correspondía.

Al día siguiente, mientras paseaban, James se acercó a ellos de nuevo, Edward al verlo le propinó un puñetazo tan fuerte que le hizo sangrar por la nariz.

-¡Como vuelvas a tocarla te destrozo!

-¿¡Se lo has contado, estúpida zorra!- James se levantó y la miró con furia- ¡Te advertí que no lo hicieras!

-¿Algún problema gilipollas?- Emmet se puso ante él al ver como se acercaba a Bella de manera amenazante.

-Unos cuantos, pero ninguno que se pueda resolver ahora.

-Genial, pues piérdete- Jasper lo miró también amenazante.

Minutos después, fueron llamados de nuevo a la sala para ver a sus familiares, y para disgusto del guardia y de James, también llamaron a Bella allí con ellos. Entraron en la sala, Bella iba abrazada a Edward, aun asustada por James.

-¿Esta es ella?- Preguntó una voz de mujer que a Bella le pareció tan dulce como la de una madre.

-Así es mamá, esta es Bella.

-Encantada cariño- La mujer la abrazó- Soy Esme, la madre de Edward.

-Es un placer.

-Y yo soy Carlisle, el padre de Edward- Sonrió y la abrazó- Estas son Alice, mi hija pequeña y esposa de Jasper, y Rosalie, la mujer de Emmet.

-Es un placer conocerles.

-Papá, hay que acelerar las cosas, ayer mientras estábamos aquí con vosotros, la engañaron haciéndole creer que venían a verla y la violaron- Explicó Edward muy serio.

-¿La violaron en una de las salas?

-Si, un guardia y un preso- Respondió Jasper.

-Esta misma noche estará todo listo, no os preocupéis, pronto acabará esta pesadilla.

No se quedaron mucho rato, debían terminar de prepararlo todo, cada uno volvió a su celda para descansar, pero Bella no podía, estaba muy nerviosa, no entendía nada, Edward notó su desasosiego y decidió que era el momento de contarle porque estaban ahí.

-¿Sabes porque nos condenaron a Emmet, a Jasper y a mi?

-¿Por que?- Preguntó girándose hacia él para mirarle, tumbados los dos en la cama.

-Hace un tres años, más o menos, unos hombres entraron en casa cuando nosotros volvíamos de un partido de fútbol. Papá estaba trabajando y estaban ellas tres solas en casa. Cuando llegamos esos hombres estaban sobre mi madre, mi hermana y mi cuñada, las tenían amordazadas y atadas a las camas- Bella se tapó la boca con la mano horrorizada- Ninguno de nosotros pensó en lo que hacía, yo cogí un bate de baseball y destrocé la cabeza del hombre que estaba sobre mi madre. Mis hermanos hicieron algo parecido con los que estaban con sus esposas. A pesar de que se demostró que había sido por salvarlas, nos condenaron a cadena perpetua, habían tenido en cuenta todas mis anteriores fechorías y desde entonces hemos estado aquí.

-Dios mío- Bella estaba muy angustiada por la historia- Que mal lo debiste pasar.

-¿No te asusta lo que hice?

-No, para nada- Le respondió acariciando su rostro ensombrecido- Fue por salvar a tu madre.

-Gracias Bella- Besó sus labios- Eres un ángel- Bella se sonrojó- Ahora es tu turno. Cuéntame que es lo que te ha sucedido a ti.

-Yo... No se ni como explicarlo, aun no termino de entenderlo.

-Inténtalo.

-Los asesinatos de los que se me acusa son los de Jacob y Jessica, mis mejores amigos. Me quedé a dormir en casa de Jacob, como cada fin de semana, y cuando desperté estaban los dos muertos. Jessica estaba en la bañera, abierta en canal, con el agua cubriéndole hasta la barbilla, y con los ojos mirando fijamente hacia la puerta del baño- Edward la abrazó con fuerza, en su voz se notaba el dolor al narrar lo sucedido- Al verla corrí a buscar a Jacob y lo encontré en su habitación, con un corte muy profundo en la garganta y un cuchillo en el pecho, rodeado por un charco de sangre.

-Mi pequeña- Edward la abrazó con fuerza- Lo siento mucho- Besó sus cabellos- ¿Como es posible que te acusaran de haberlo hecho tú?

-No encontraron pruebas de nada, así que dijeron que lo había hecho yo- Bella se apretó contra su pecho.

-¿Donde ha quedado eso de "Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"?- Edward estaba furioso por lo que le habían hecho a Bella- Cuando salgamos de aquí me encargaré de encontrar al culpable de eso.

-Para entonces quizá ya esté muerta.

-No, mi niña, será mucho antes de lo que crees.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente, espero que os guste.**

**Voy a intentar subir con regularidad, cada dos o tres días, pero no os lo aseguro porque depende del tiempo que tenga entre el trabajo, la universidad y la oposición.**

**Gracias por la cantidad de reviews que habéis dejado, me alegra que os haya gustado y espero que siga gustandoos.**

**¿Qué os parece la historia de Edward? ¿Os gusta como va?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.  
**


	3. 2º La fuga

**2º- La fuga**

Edward y Bella dormían en su celda, abrazados el uno al otro, cuando un ruido procedente del pasillo despertó a Edward. Se incorporó en la cama y miró fijamente el lugar del pasillo de donde provenía aquel ruido, como no veía nada, se levantó y se acercó a la reja intentando divisar algo, y de pronto los vio. Allí, por aquel pasillo, estaban su padre, su hermano y su cuñado. Los tres llegaron hasta la celda y se pararon en la puerta.

-Nos marchamos de aquí- Dijo con un susurro Carlisle- Despierta a Bella.

Edward fue hasta la cama y movió un poco a Bella, esta abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba muy cansada y le costaba.

-Preciosa, nos marchamos de aquí- Dijo Edward sonriendo.

-¿Nos marchamos?- Bella no entendía nada debido al sueño- ¿A donde?

-No importa, yo te llevo- Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y ella enroscó sus brazos en el cuello de Edward. Fueron a la puerta que ya estaba abierta, esperándoles para marcharse- Tú dirás por donde, papá.

-Seguidme en silencio.

Caminaron rápidamente pero sin hacer ruido por los pasillos, fueron al patio donde siempre paseaban, de allí pasaron a la zona de lavandería donde había una ventana abierta, pero no fueron por ella. Bajo la cama había una trampilla muy bien oculta, imperceptible si no sabías que se encontraba ahí.. Sin mover la cama, Carlisle se deslizó por la trampilla, Edward le pasó a Bella y de uno en uno fueron bajando los cinco. Cuando pasó Emmet, Carlisle cerró la trampilla con cerrojo para que si la encontraban les costara más abrirla. Después encendió una linterna y caminaron lentamente por los pasillos subterráneos de la prisión, Carlisle parecía saberse de memoria cada pasillo y donde y no debían pisar. Llegaron a una salida bajo un montículo de tierra, allí había un río, tuvieron que meterse en él. Al contacto con el agua Bella despertó asustada.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada- Le susurró Edward al oído para calmarla- ¿Puedes andar o sigo llevándote?

-Puedo andar.

Edward la bajó y tomó su mano para caminar por el río, estuvieron caminando durante algunas horas, casi amanecía cuando Carlisle les indicó que salieran del agua. Junto al borde del río había ropas secas para ellos, las tomaron y se cambiaron al instante, cogieron sus ropas de presidiarios y se las llevaron, cuantas menos pistas dejaran mejor. Caminaron un rato más por las proximidades de un barranco hasta llegar a una carretera donde había un coche esperándoles. Subieron a él y vieron a Esme en el asiento del conductor, en cuanto subieron apretó el acelerador y se marcharon por la carretera, alejándose completamente de la prisión.

-En cuanto hayamos pasado la frontera estaremos a salvo- Exclamó Carlisle entusiasmado- Pronto se acabará todo- Miró a Esme y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Los chicos sonrieron ampliamente al escuchar eso, pero Bella parecía estar en trance, aunque nadie se percató de ello, estaban demasiado eufóricos para notar nada más.

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana pasaron por la frontera que separaba Estados Unidos de Canadá y por fin estuvieron a salvo. Edward se giró para besar a Bella y se asustó al verla pálida e inconsciente.

-En cuanto lleguemos me ocuparé de ella- Le dijo su padre intentando que se relajara. Edward solo asintió mientras la abrazaba fuerte y acariciaba su espalda.

Pronto notaron el clima invernal de Canadá, sintieron frío, pero no les importaba, ahora solo importaba que eran libres. Iban por las calles desiertas de Toronto, a esas horas aun no había nadie. Esme desvió el coche por un camino estrecho, junto al linde del bosque, y se detuvo junto a una casita que ahí había, cerca de la población pero lo suficiente alejada de curiosos. Salieron del coche, y mientras Rosalie y Alice se lanzaban a por sus maridos, Edward llevaba a Bella al interior de la casa, seguido por sus padres.

-Éntrala a mi despacho- Ordenó Carlisle- No tiene buen aspecto.

Edward no dijo nada, solo obedeció a su padre, entró en el despacho y la tumbó en el diván que ahí había, se quedó en pie junto a ella, y Esme le tomó la mano. Los demás no tardaron en llegar junto a ellos para transmitirle fuerzas a Edward.

Carlisle la revisó cuidadosamente y su cara no reflejaba nada bueno, lo peor fue cuando examinó el sexo de Bella para comprobar si estaba bien.

-¿Como han sido tan bestias?- Carlisle estaba horrorizado- ¡Menudos animales!

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-No se con que se lo han hecho, pero cuando la forzaron utilizaron algo para hacerle daño y se lo introdujeron a la fuerza en repetidas ocasiones por su intimidad- La cara de Edward se contrajo- No puedo decir que utilizaron pero fuera lo que fuera era de un tamaño excesivo y eso ha provocado una hemorragia interna. Si lo hubiera sabido hubiera buscado otra ruta, el agua helada del río ha empeorado la situación.

-¿Se va a morir?- Edward estaba aterrado, solo pensar que Bella podría dejarle hacía que se derrumbara.

-No si de mi depende- Carlisle cogió a Bella en brazos- Pero hay que operarla. No podemos llevarla al hospital sin levantar sospechas sobre lo que le ha ocurrido. Debo hacerlo en casa, la llevaré a una habitación- Todos asintieron- Bien, Rosalie, sube conmigo, como enfermera que eres deberás ayudarme.

-Muy bien.

-Emmet y Jasper, id a una farmacia y comprad montones de vendajes, esparadrapo de tela esterilizado y algún desinfectante fuerte- Les ordenó- Si os preguntan les decís que soy el nuevo médico del hospital y estoy preparando mi maletín. Aquí ya saben quien soy- Los dos salieron rápidamente- Alice, prepara una habitación para cuando acabemos, deberá estar en cama unas semanas- Alice subió a preparar una- Esme, llévate a Edward a dar un paseo.

-¡Yo no me muevo de aquí!

-Edward, ven conmigo- Le pidió Esme- Será más fácil para ti no verlo y tu padre trabajará mejor sin presión- Edward accedió.

Los dos salieron de la casa y caminaron lentamente en dirección al pueblo. Edward estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras Esme contemplaba el paisaje.

-¿No corremos peligro de salir en las noticias si nos quedamos aquí?

-No, está todo bien calculado- Respondió Esme sonriente- ¿Sabes por que os llevaron a esa prisión? No tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó hace tres años- Edward paró de golpe- Hemos estado investigando. Al parecer, esos hombres que abusaron de nosotras eran peces gordos del gobierno y vuestro testimonio podría haber hecho que el presidente tuviera que entregar su dimisión- Esme cogió la mano de Edward- No pueden hacer pública vuestra fuga porque sería sacar a la luz todo lo que ocurrió en la realidad.

-¿Y que ocurre con la fuga de Bella?

-Tengo la ligera sensación de que a ella le ha ocurrido algo parecido a ti- Respondió muy convencida de ello- La han condenado sin pruebas, eso es por algo. Pero ya pensaremos en ello, por el momento, paseemos y confiemos en tu padre.

Caminaron durante casi dos horas, hasta que el móvil de Esme empezó a sonar.

-Dime cariño- Respondió al descolgar- En seguida vamos para allí- Colgó y sonrió a Edward- Tu padre ha acabado, quiere hablar con nosotros.

Edward echó a correr y Esme lo siguió de cerca, sonriendo al comprobar que de verdad quería a Bella. Llegaron enseguida a la casa, Edward entró y subió por las escaleras, vio a Rosalie salir de una habitación con una cesta llena de gasas y sábanas ensangrentadas, pero estaba sonriente.

-Pasa, no te preocupes.

Edward entró rápidamente en la habitación y vio a Carlisle colocar a Bella en la cama con delicadeza, él se quedó mirando y pronto pudo notar la mano de su madre en su hombro. Los dos se acercaron a la cama y miraron a Bella, había recuperado algo de color.

-Se recuperará- Dijo Carlisle haciendo que los temores de Edward desaparecieran- Hay que tener cuidado con los movimientos que hace y con los cambios de frío y calor, pero hemos solucionado el problema.

-¿Sabes que es lo que le habían introducido?

-Si, y me sorprende que hubiera una en una prisión- Carlisle suspiró- Utilizaron una botella de cristal, de alguna bebida alcohólica que además estaba mal cerrada. Han dejado restos de alcohol.

-Soy un idiota, debía haberme dado cuenta de que ella no estaba bien- Se lamentó Edward- Pero ella no se quejaba, no dijo nada.

-¿Te refieres a que tuviste relaciones con ella después de lo que le hicieron?- Edward asintió- Tiene mucha fuerza si fue capaz de aguantar una relación estando como estaba.

-¿Pero por que no me dijo nada?

-Porque te quiere- Dijo Esme- Ten en cuenta el trato que hicisteis, ella no quería perderte.

-Soy un completo estúpido- Se recriminó a si mismo.

-Ahora eso da igual- Carlisle abrazó a su hijo- Lo que importa es que ella va a recuperarse y que vais a ser felices los dos juntos- Cogió a su esposa y se encaminó a la puerta- Avísame cuando despierte.

Los dos salieron de allí dejando a Bella al cuidado de Edward, observándola con sumo cuidado y disfrutando de verla tan serena. Edward averiguó, mientras la miraba, que no podría vivir sin ella.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Siento si voy más rápido de lo que os gustaría, pero dispongo de poco tiempo, y cuando escribo no me doy cuenta, aun así, intentaré hacer las situaciones más lentas, pero repito que me cuesta.**

**Bueno, ¿que os parece? Os aviso que Edward en esta historia no es tan dulce como parece ahora, ha sufrido mucho y se va a notar en su carácter, tampoco es un maltratador, pero tiene poca paciencia.**

**Gracias por la cantidad de reviews que dejasteis en el pasado, muchísimas gracias.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente  
**


	4. 3º Conversaciones

**3º- Conversaciones**

Bella despertó de madrugada, estaba desorientada, no recordaba haber llegado a una habitación y menos haberse acostado en una cama. Intentó levantarse para intentar reconocer el sitio pero no pudo hacerlo, sintió un gran dolor de cintura para abajo que la hizo gemir de dolor.

-¿Bella?- Preguntó la voz adormilada de Edward. Bella giró la cara hacia la derecha y vio a Edward frotándose los ojos, se había dormido a su lado- ¡Estás despierta!- Exclamó cuando terminó de restregarse los ojos y la vio despierta- ¡Me tenías muy preocupado!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Bella se quedó pensativa-No recuerdo nada después de subir al coche.

-Has estado muy mal- Edward se puso serio- ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que te habían hecho esos hombres?

-Si te lo dije.

-Me refiero a lo de la botella- Bella bajó la mirada- ¿Por qué me permitiste acostarme contigo después de eso?

-No dije nada porque me daba vergüenza.

-¿Vergüenza? ¿Por qué debes avergonzarte por eso? No es culpa tuya.

-Si es culpa mía, algo he tenido que hacer para que me suceda todo esto- Empezó a llorar- No entiendo sino porque pasan estas cosas.

-¡Eh! Cálmate- Edward tomó su mano- No pretendía hacerte sentir mal, lo siento- Bella giró la cara para no mirarlo- Bella, tú no has hecho nada malo, esos hombres son malas personas que disfrutan haciendo daño a los demás buscando solo su placer personal- Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la obligó a mirarle cogiendo su barbilla- No vuelvas a culparte porque te hagan monstruosidades como esa.

-Lo siento- Edward vio tristeza en su mirada- Es solo que en ocasiones creo que todo me sucede a mi.

-Cuando te recuperes y salgas a la calle a que te de el aire se te pasará todo, ya lo verás- Edward le dedicó una sonrisa y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír también- Ahora dime, ¿Por qué me permitiste acostarme contigo si te dolía?

-Porque... Tenía miedo de que me dejaras si no lo hacía. En nuestro acuerdo dijimos que yo satisfaría tus necesidades, y bueno...

-Bella, mírame- Bella miró sus ojos fijos en su rostro, aquella mirada verde podía atravesarla por completo- A veces puedo parecer aterrador y despiadado, pero nunca podría hacerte algo así- Se acercó a su rostro- ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta?

-¿De que?

-De todo lo que te quiero- Bella se sonrojó y bajó de nuevo la mirada- Desde el mismo momento en que te vi entrar en aquella mugrosa celda. Y en la semana que hemos pasado juntos me has embrujado en cuerpo y alma y ya no concibo una vida lejos de ti.

-¿En serio me quieres?

-Más que a mi propio ser- Edward besó sus labios- Y no te inquietes, para mi lo más importante es que estés bien, aunque eso implicara no volver a tener relaciones contigo- Bella sonrió sonrojada- Aunque me encantan esos momentos, así que espero que no te incomoden cuando estés recuperada- Bella negó sonriendo- Bueno, voy a llamar a mi padre para que vea como estás.

Edward salió de la habitación y volvió poco después con el hombre que los había rescatado de aquella prisión, aquel hombre se acercó a ella y la miró, evaluando su estado emocional, le sorprendió encontrarla tan tranquila.

-Veamos como estás- Carlisle apartó las sábanas que la cubrían y levantó el camisón un poco- Espero que no te importe, pero tengo que mirar como va todo, la operación ha ido bien pero nunca se sabe.

-Adelante.

Carlisle retiró los vendajes de las caderas de Bella, mostrando los puntos que había en ellos. Comprobó que no estuviera ninguno infectado y que todo lo demás estuviera bien. Después volvió a taparlos y a vendarlos, haciendo que quedara todo bien cubierto.

-Está todo en orden, con unos días de reposo estarás como nueva- Le acarició la mejilla- Eres una paciente estupenda, no te has quejado para nada.

-Sabía que no ibas a hacerme daño.

-Me alegro de conocerte Bella- Carlisle se levantó y fue a la puerta- Bienvenida a la familia- Le sonrió antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Edward se acercó a ella, la tomó de las manos y le acarició las palmas.

-¿Aun quieres seguir conmigo? Nada te impide marcharte, ahora eres libre.

-¿Tú tampoco has entendido nada de mis sentimientos?- Edward la miró extrañado- Si no impedí que estuvieras conmigo después de lo que me hicieron fue porque pensé que te perdería si no te dejaba- Bella tragó saliva y continuó- No quiero ni puedo alejarme de ti. Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo.

Edward besó sus labios con fuerza moviéndola demasiado y haciendo que se quejara de dolor, él la soltó de inmediato y la miró preocupado, pero una sonrisa de ella le tranquilizó.

Bella se volvió a dormir pronto, necesitaba descansar más debido a todo lo que le habían hecho, así que Edward aprovechó ese momento para bajar junto a su familia que aun no se había acostado.

Al entrar al salón encontró a todos muy serios, mirándose entre si, eso era algo extraño, normalmente estaban sonrientes, y era más extraño dado que se suponía que debían disfrutar de su nueva libertad.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que tenéis esas caras?

-Hay diferencia de opiniones sobre lo que respecta a Bella- Respondió Carlisle algo tenso- Alguno piensa que no debería quedarse con nosotros.

El rostro de Edward se endureció, se giró hacia los demás con rapidez y los desafió con la mirada.

-¿Quien piensa eso?

-Yo- Respondió Rosalie- No me malinterpretes, yo me alegro mucho de que por fin seas feliz, pero ella es una presidiaria, por algo la habrán llevado a prisión.

-Entonces deberías apartarte también de nosotros- Escupió Edward con odio- Si ella se va, yo también.

-Nadie se va a marchar- Saltó rápidamente Esme- Rosalie solo está expresando su opinión, así que cálmate Edward.

-Estoy calmado- Respiró hondo- Dale al menos una oportunidad de demostrarte que es decente.

-No te prometo nada Edward- Rosalie bajó la mirada- Sabes que me cuesta confiar en la gente.

-Por eso te lo pido- Edward se giró a sus padres- Espero que la queráis de verdad, porque estoy decidido a pedirle en cuanto despierte que sea mi esposa.

Rosalie puso mala cara pero no dijo nada, a Edward eso le bastó. Fue a la cocina a por un café, no pensaba dormir en toda la noche por si Bella necesitaba algo, y necesitaría algo de cafeína en su cuerpo para aguantar. El resto de la familia se marchó a dormir pocos minutos después.

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana, Rosalie bajó al salón, ya estaba vestida y no parecía que hubiera dormido mucho.

-Edward, recapacita un poco sobre ella- Pidió Rosalie- ¿Qué tiene ella que sea tan especial como para que nos pongas en peligro a todos?

-No estoy poniendo a nadie en peligro, ¿me oyes?- Edward intentó responder tranquilo- Yo nunca he cuestionado la decisión de Emmet al casarse contigo, y sabes que nunca nos hemos llevado bien hasta lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

-Lo se- Rosalie bajó la mirada- Y tú sabes que yo no he vuelto a ser la misma desde esa misma noche- Rosalie se sentó junto a él- Sabes que desde que aquellos hombres nos hicieron todas esas cosas casi no he salido de casa.

-Rosalie, entiendo que te cueste aceptar a alguien nuevo en casa, pero no es justo que eclipses mi felicidad por ese temor- Edward tomó sus manos- Yo quiero a Bella, de verdad que la quiero.

-Yo no quiero eclipsar nada, de verdad que no- Rosalie se levantó de su lado- Tan solo es que no puedo confiar en ella, no me pidas que la trate porque no lo haré, no aun, no hasta que vea por mi misma que puedo hacerlo.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la entrada al cerrarse, Rosalie salió al pasillo a mirar pero no había nadie, miró el suelo y vio un pequeño rastro de sangre. Entonces, asustado, Edward miró por la ventana para saber quien era. Al hacerlo se puso pálido como la cal, Bella caminaba por la carretera, descalza, en camisón y con mucha dificultad, no lo pensó dos veces, salió corriendo tras ella.

-¡Bella!- Corrió hasta ella- ¡Bella para!- Pero ella no paraba- ¡Maldita sea Bella!- Por fin la alcanzó y paró, ella estaba llorando, apenas podía ver nada por las lágrimas. Edward la abrazó y apretó contra ella- ¿¡Se puede saber que estabas pensando!

-No quiero causar problemas...

-¿Y crees que mis problemas van a desaparecer marchándote así?- La tomó entre sus brazos- Estás sangrando- Dijo al ver el camisón y el pequeño rastro de sangre- Volvamos a la casa.

-¡NO!- Pidió ella con desesperación- ¡No quiero volver allí! ¡No quiero molestar a nadie!

-No molestas a nadie Bella, Rosalie superará sus miedos hoy mismo, ya lo verás.

-¡NO!- Volvió a pedir- No quiero forzarla a que me acepte, no soy nadie para hacer eso.

-Me da igual que no quieras- La llevó hasta la casa aunque ella pateaba y forcejeaba por bajar de sus brazos, llegando incluso a hacerse daño. Al entrar en el salón de nuevo, Rosalie los miraba enfadada, pero no dijo absolutamente nada, cuando Edward dejó a Bella llorando en el sofá ella la revisó, curó los puntos que se habían saltado al bajar las escaleras y volvió a vendarla. Subió a su habitación y no volvió a bajar en toda la mañana.

El resto de la familia bajó poco después, Carlisle y Esme se asustaron al ver a Bella llorando en el sofá con el camisón lleno de sangre y no en su habitación. Edward les explicó lo sucedido y las reacciones de ambas. Alice limpió las mejillas de Bella y estuvo abrazándola durante mucho rato, hasta que ella se sintió de nuevo más tranquila, después cambiaron su camisón por uno limpio. Jasper estaba junto a un Edward nervioso porque Bella no había querido hablar con él tras lo sucedido por la mañana.

-Debes comer algo Bella- Dijo Esme llevándole una bandeja con comida- Si no enfermarás.

-No me importa.

-Bella, por favor, hazlo por mi- Pidió Esme poniéndole ojitos, Bella no pudo negarse a eso y empezó a comer con ayuda de Esme y de Alice, eso para Edward fue un signo de mejoría en su estado de ánimo, pero ella seguía sin hablarle.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos al aeropuerto- Dijo Carlisle informando a Edward y Bella- os quedáis solos, no tardaremos en volver.

-De acuerdo- Sonrió Edward- Tengo ganas de conocerlos.

Rosalie y Emmet salieron de la mano rápidamente, aunque Emmet si apreciaba a Bella, Rosalie estaba muy alterada con ese tema, Alice y Jasper se despidieron de ellos y salieron, Esme abrazó a Bella y beso la mejilla de su hijo guiñándole un ojo mientras Carlisle acariciaba el rostro de Bella pidiéndole que estuviera calmada.

-Bueno... Estamos solos- Dijo Edward mirando a Bella, ella giró la cara- Bella por favor, solo he pensado lo que era mejor para ti.

-Sin importarte mi opinión lo más mínimo.

-No es eso Bella, pero ha sido una tontería, Rosalie no confía en nadie de fuera de la familia desde la noche que se aprovecharon de ellas- Edward intentó explicarle la situación- No es que tenga nada personal contra ti, en serio, solo necesita un poco de tiempo.

-¿Y si no me acepta nunca?- Bella lo miró por primera vez- ¿Y si soy peor persona de lo que crees?

-Bella tú eres un ángel- Edward besó sus cabellos- Eres mi ángel.

-Edward, hay algo que no te conté sobre mi- Ella se sentó con dificultad, Edward intentó impedírselo, pero aun así ella se sentó- Es algo que me aterra y me revuelve las tripas solo de pensarlo- Tomó aire- Edward, yo maté a mi padre con tan solo siete años.

-¿Mataste a tu padre?

-Yo no recuerdo haberlo hecho, era muy pequeña. Mamá me dijo que fue un accidente, pero al fin y al cabo, lo hice yo- Ella miró fijamente a Edward- Mamá dijo que me enfadé con mi padre estando en el garaje de casa, que le pegué un empujón, él se cayó hacia atrás, tropezó con mi bici y se golpeó la cabeza con las patas de la estantería, después de caer al suelo la bola de bolos le cayó en la cabeza- Bella se tapó los ojos con las manos- No recuerdo nada de esa pelea, solo recuerdo a mi padre con la cabeza destrozada en el garaje.

-Bella, eso no es un asesinato- Edward se sentó junto a ella y pasó su brazo por sus hombros- Es un accidente, y aun así, es extraño que tuvieras tanta fuerza como para que se echara para atrás.

-No se, no lo recuerdo.

-Bella, yo tampoco soy un santo y yo si recuerdo todo lo que he hecho- Tomó su barbilla entre sus manos- Yo, entre los doce y los diecisiete años, era un delincuente juvenil, robaba, pegaba... Una vez estuve apunto de matar con el coche a una niña, la atropellé sin querer. Ese momento fue el que me cambió la vida, desde ese día dejé esa mala vida y me centré, hasta que pasó lo de aquellos hombres.

Bella le abrazó, todo le daba igual, necesitaba consolar a Edward y ser consolada, necesitaba su cariño y su amor.

-Siento haberme puesto así contigo, pero siempre me he sentido culpable de todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor.

-Lo entiendo, pero si tengo que forzarte para hacer lo mejor para ti, lo haré sin pensarlo- Bella asintió y sonrió levemente- Bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

**Hola a todos,**

**se que pensaréis que va un poco rápida la relación entre Edward y Bella, pero lo importante de esta historia no es eso, además, los dos necesitan cariño, apoyo y comprensión, se necesitan mutuamente.**

**De todas maneras, ¿qué pensáis de la historia de ellos? La historia de Bella es muy enrevesada, espero poder ir sacando bien lo que tengo pensado, pero es muy complejo.**

**La de Edward ha sido más sencilla hasta que entró en prisión pero sufrirá por culpa del pasado de Bella.**

**Gracias por dejar tantos reviews en el capítulo pasado ^^**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	5. 4º Desconfianza

**4º- Desconfianza**

-¿Casarme contigo?

-Eso es, ser mía para siempre- Edward estaba nervioso, él la amaba con locura y sabía que Bella lo quería, pero quizás no lo suficiente como para dar ese paso.

-Verás, Edward, yo no se... Es que...

-Bella, no importa, si no quieres está bien, espero que algún día puedas aceptarme- Edward se sintió decepcionado.

-¡No! No quería decir eso- Bella acarició su cara- No te pongas triste, no es eso. Lo que ocurre es que no creo ser la adecuada para ti- Bella bajó la mirada sin dejar de acariciar su rostro- Te quiero muchísimo, nunca antes había querido así a alguien, pero todo lo que he vivido me ha demostrado que soy insignificante, que no valgo nada. No entiendo que alguien tan maravilloso como tú quiera estar a mi lado.

-¿Entonces no me estás rechazando?- Bella negó- ¿Te casarás conmigo?

-Si estás lo suficientemente loco como para querer casarte conmigo, ¿como podría negarme?- Rió Bella- Si, Edward, me casaré contigo.

-¡BELLA!- La abrazó con fuerza, emocionado y feliz- Y no eres insignificante, eres lo más cariñoso, dulce, inocente y educado que ha creado este mundo- Bella se sonrojó- Y además eres adorable cuando te sonrojas.

-Edward...- Bella no estaba segura de si debía preguntar o no- ¿A quien han ido a buscar al aeropuerto?

-Es verdad, no te había hablado de ellos- Sonrió- Alice y Rosalie tienen niños.

-¿A si?- Bella parecía contenta por ello- Adoro los niños.

-Antes de que vuelvan debes saber una cosa- Edward tomó aire- Los padres de esos niños no son Emmet y Jasper. Las dos se quedaron embarazadas cuando las violaron aquellos hombres- Al decir eso, el rostro de Edward se ensombreció.

-¿De esos monstruos?

-Si- Edward tomó su mano buscando estar tranquilo- Nosotros nos enteramos de que ellas estaban embarazadas estando ya en prisión. Emmet y Jasper solo conocen a sus hijos por fotografías y llamadas de teléfono. Nunca los han visto en persona.

-Eso es terrible.

-Desde luego, pero lo que más les dolió fue el hecho de no poder estar a su lado cuando los tuvieron, los dos se llevan unos días de vida, apenas una semana- Edward apretó los puños- Siempre que venían a vernos debían dejar a los niños con mi abuela, ella nos detesta a Emmet, a Jasper y a mi por lo que hicimos, piensa que somos unos asesinos aunque fuera por salvarles la vida a ellas- No podía contener su rabia y apretó más los puños- Se queda con los niños pero a regañadientes después de haber blasfemado contra nosotros, y al resto de la familia, por apoyarnos, los ignora.

-Edward...- La voz de Bella sonaba temerosa, él la miró y la vio aguantando las lágrimas- Mi mano...- El miró la mano y vio que se la estaba estrujando sin darse cuenta, todo fruto de la ira que lo invadía al pensar en eso.

-Lo siento mi vida- Besó su mano y la acarició.

-No importa- Bella se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, le empezaban a molestar de nuevo los puntos y no quería darle más quebraderos de cabeza a Edward. Puso la cabeza sobre las piernas de Edward- ¿Como se llaman?

-El chico, hijo de Alice y Jasper, se llama Justin. Y la niña de Rosalie y Emmet se llama Esperanza.

El resto de la familia tardó en venir más de lo que habían pensado, pero era predecible teniendo en cuenta que Emmet y Jasper acababan de conocer a sus hijos. Bella se quedó dormida durante la espera, Edward no quiso moverla, tan solo acariciaba sus cabellos mientras la veía dormir.

Los demás llegaron sonrientes, Emmet cargaba a una niña preciosa de dos añitos y medio, ella se escondía en el hombro de su padre, temerosa de todo. Llevaba un vestido rosa precioso, dos coletas a los lados mostrando su precioso pelo rubio. Esperanza era una niña hermosa como su madre. Jasper llevaba a su pequeño niño a caballito, con Alice cogida del brazo. Justin era muy diferente a su prima, no se parecía a ninguno de ellos físicamente, pero Alice aseguró que tampoco se parecía a su agresor. Para compensar la falta de parecido, había salido igual de hiperactivo que su madre.

-Justin, Esperanza- Dijo Esme mirándolos a los dos- Esos son vuestros tíos Edward y Bella.

-Hola pequeños- Edward lo dijo bajito y les señaló a Bella a los demás para que entendieran que dormía.

-Hola tío- Dijo Justin sonriendo- ¿La tía momida?

-Eso es campeón- Rosalie puso mala cara ante el comentario del niño- ¿Te sucede algo Rose?

-Ella no es su tía.

-Aun no, pero lo será en cuanto decidamos la fecha de boda- Dijo sonriente, miró a sus padres- ¡Ha dicho que si!

-¿Os vais a casar?- Edward asintió a su hermana- ¿En serio?- Otro asentimiento- ¡ESO ES MARAVILLOSO!- Gritó Alice de forma exagerada haciendo que Bella despertara- Lo siento.

-Genial Alice.

-No importa Edward- Dijo Bella frotándose los ojos. Al ver que los demás estaban allí se incorporó demasiado rápido siseando de dolor.

-Despacio Bella- Le dijo Carlisle colocándose a su lado- No te fuerces.

Jasper bajó a Justin y este se acercó a ellos sonriente.

-Hola tía.

-Hola- respondió ella sonriendo aunque algo impactada por la cercanía con la que el niño le hablaba- ¿Justin, verdad?

-Si- El niño sonrió también- ¿Tas madita?

-Un poco.

-¿Tenes un bebé?- Alice se puso pálida ante la frase.

-¿Un bebé?

-Lo siento Bella- Alice tomó a Justin de la mano y lo alejó- Justin eso no se pregunta.

-No Justin, no tengo ningún bebé- Sonrió Bella intentando que su madre no lo regañara más- Es que tengo una heridita y me duele mucho- Le guiñó un ojo a Alice en señal de que no importaba.

-Oh, ¿el tío no quede bebé?

-¡Justin!- Alice esta vez si se había enfadado- ¿Quien te ha enseñado a hablar así?

-La bis- Dijo el niño tranquilamente, y eso les aclaró a todos la curiosidad del niño.

-Justin- Edward habló esta vez- No se trata de que quiera o no, tu tía Bella está malita y ahora no puede tener bebés.

-Ah, vade- Alice miró a su hijo de manera severa y este se giró a ellos en el acto- Lo sento.

-No pasa nada- Bella volvió a sonreírle, dándole ánimos para que no se pusiera triste.

Rosalie no estuvo contenta con nada de eso, seguía sin fiarse de Bella y ella se estaba camelando a toda la familia, y lo peor para ella fue cuando su propia hija se rindió a ella.

-Tía- Llamó Esperanza.

-Dime cariño- Alice respondió.

-No, quedo a tía Bella.

Bella se levantó lentamente, Edward intentó impedírselo, pero para una vez que la niña se había dignado a hablarle no lo desaprovecharía. Se acercó a ella que seguía en brazos de Emmet.

-Dime preciosa.

-¿Me lees un quento?- Ella la miró sorprendida y Rosalie abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada- Es que mamá nunca lee, no le gutan.

-Oh, pues... Claro- Bella reaccionó al instante- ¿Cual quieres?

-Ete- Saltó de los brazos de su padre y cogió su cuento favorito, la bella durmiente.

-Ven, siéntate conmigo y te lo leo.

Justin también fue con ellos, cada niño se puso a un lado de Bella, de forma que ambos pudieran ver el cuento y sus dibujos. Edward sonrió al ver a los dos niños tan naturales con ella, y a Bella tan maternal.

El resto de la familia sonreía, Bella era tan dulce que hasta los niños la adoraban, pero Rosalie estaba muy indignada, parecía ser la única que no la veía así y eso la irritaba muchísimo. No quiso ver como su hija le pedía a ella más cuentos, se disculpó con los demás y subió a su habitación. Bella, al ver a Rosalie marcharse miró a Edward con pesar, este se puso serio, frío y distante, el resto de la familia lo percibió y tan solo podían esperar que la tempestad que estaba por llegar sucediera después de que los niños se hubieran acostado.

**Siento la tardanza pero estoy un poco estresada, hace unos días me enteré de que estaba embarazada y no he parado de recibir visitas y visitar yo el retrete XD**

**De verdad siento haberme retrasado, no quería haceros esperar tanto, y me temo que los siguiente días también van a ser un poco ajetreados porque como se acerca la navidad mi marido quiere que empecemos a mirar cosas así que haré lo que pueda, pero tranquilos que continuaré seguro, no os dejaré a medias.**

**Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y que tengáis ganas de mas, hago lo que puedo pero de verdad que dispongo de poco tiempo.**

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestros reviews.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	6. 5º Esme se pone firme

**5º- Esme se pone firme**

Bella subió lentamente ayudada por Esme hasta el piso de arriba, a su habitación, los niños ya se habían acostado y Alice estaba con ellos, Bella necesitaba descansar, Edward había prometido subir un rato después, así que Esme la acompañó.  
-Esme, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
-Claro cariño- Esme ayudó a Bella a sentarse en la cama.  
-¿Por que Rosalie me odia de esa manera?  
-No es que te odie, simplemente es que ella no confía en nadie de fuera de la familia- Esme le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros- No le des vueltas Bella, ya se le pasará cuando sepa lo buena chica que eres.  
-Gracias Esme- Bella se ruborizó y no pudo decir nada más. Esme la ayudó a cambiarse de ropa y a tumbarse en la cama.  
Cuando iba a salir de la habitación, escucharon la voz de Edward gritando.  
-¡Rosalie, no me vengas con tonterías!- Parecía enfadado- ¡Te estás comportando fatal con ella y no tienes motivos para ello!  
-¡Para ti no tendrán sentido esos motivos, pero para mi son suficientes!  
-¡EXPLÍCAME ESOS MALDITOS MOTIVOS! ¡EXPLÍCAME PORQUE TENGO QUE VER A BELLA SUFRIR CADA VEZ QUE LA MIRAS MAL O HACES ALGÚN GESTO DESPECTIVO HACIA ELLA!- Edward había perdido la poca calma que le quedaba.  
-¡NO ME FÍO DE ELLA!- Gritó Rosalie- ¡NO CONFÍO EN LA GENTE DE NORMAL Y ME PIDES QUE CONFÍE EN UNA CHICA QUE SE HA FUGADO CON VOSOTROS DE LA CÁRCEL!  
-¡MALDITA SEA ROSALIE!- Se escuchó un golpe seco contra algo duró- ¡NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN HEMOS SALIDO DE LA CÁRCEL!- Más golpes iguales- ¿¡ACASO NO TE FÍAS DE NOSOTROS!  
-¡Edward cálmate!- Se escuchó la voz de Carlisle.  
Esme se giró a mirar a Bella y la vio sentada de nuevo en la cama, mirando al frente con la cara empapada en lágrimas, sintiéndose culpable por la disputa familiar que estaba teniendo lugar en el salón. Esme se acercó a ella para intentar abrazarla, pero Bella se levantó y fue al baño a prisa, cerró la puerta y se derrumbó a llorar allí.  
Esme se sintió fatal por ver como Bella se lamentaba de estar allí, en su mirada había visto que su corazón estaba atormentado, que sufría mucho en silencio y que intentaba callarse todo lo que le ocurría. Ella estaba convencida de que Bella era inocente de lo que fuera que la había llevado a la cárcel y buscaría la forma de ayudarla.  
Bajó al salón para encontrar a Carlisle cogiendo a su hijo de los hombros intentando calmar la ira que se había apoderado de él. Jasper estaba intentando calmarle hablándole, sabía como era el temperamento de Edward, mientras Emmet había cogido a Rosalie para hablarle e intentar que entrara en razón sobre Bella.  
Esme se puso entre ellos dos, en mitad del salón, mirándolos a los dos simultáneamente. Carlisle la vio y leyó en su rostro la preocupación, Edward la vio y quedó estático entre Jasper y su padre, Rosalie abrazó a Emmet mirando a Esme fijamente.  
-¿¡Habéis terminado ya de decir idioteces y de querer mataros!- Los dos bajaron la mirada- ¡No puedo creer que de verdad estemos pasando por esto! ¡Rosalie, se que tienes tus motivos para desconfiar de la gente, pero es la felicidad de Edward lo que arriesgas aquí no tu seguridad! ¡Y tú Edward, deberías intentar explicarle a Rosalie lo que te hace ver a Bella como la joven encantadora que es y no dejarte llevar por la ira cuando sabes lo que le ocurre a Rosalie!- Los dos bajaron más la mirada- ¡Dejad de mirar al suelo y mirarme a mi!- Ambos levantaron la mirada hacia ella- ¡Ahora mismo vais a daros un abrazo y vais a olvidar lo que ha sucedido, Rosalie vas a intentar conocer a Bella antes de seguir con esa forma de actuar y Edward vas a intentar ayudar a Rosalie a que pueda llevarse bien con Bella! ¿¡Entendido!  
-Si- Sonó en un susurro de Rosalie mientras Edward asentía rápidamente, ningún miembro de esa familia había visto a Esme tan seria nunca, ni siquiera Carlisle.  
Edward y Rosalie se acercaron lentamente y se dieron un abrazo, que fue más sincero de lo que ellos se esperaban, después Rosalie volvió a los brazos de Emmet y Edward quedó parado ahí en medio.  
-Edward, ve a tu habitación e intenta que Bella salga del baño- Esme se lo ordenó intentando sonar menos dura- Se ha encerrado ahí cuando os ha escuchado.  
Edward subió a su habitación rápidamente, fue directamente a la puerta del baño y la abrió lentamente, escuchando el llanto de Bella mientras se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.  
-Bella- La llamó levemente viéndola sentada en el suelo del baño con las piernas extendidas para no hacerse daño- ¿Puedo pasar?- Ella asintió. Edward se acercó despacio hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, mirándola fijamente- Lo siento.  
-¿Por qué?- Dijo entre sollozos.  
-Por haber hecho que te pusieras así- La abrazó- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada y Rosalie tampoco- Se lamentó él- Yo debí prever la reacción de Rosalie e intentar apaciguarla un poco, al igual que debí decirte que esa reacción podría suceder.  
-Ella solo está siendo sincera- Bella apretó el agarre del abrazo- ¡No quiero causarle problemas a nadie, de verdad! ¡No quiero que nadie pelee por mi culpa! ¡Estoy cansada de que todo pase por mi!  
-Bella, cálmate- Besó su cabellos mientras frotaba su espalda con las manos- Nada de esto está pasando por tu culpa, nada de lo que ha sucedido ha sido cosa tuya. No te culpes de cosas de las que no tienes nada que ver.  
-Perdón- Se escuchó la voz de Rosalie en la puerta- Solo quería decirte una cosa Bella- La voz de Rosalie sonaba arrepentida.  
-Dime- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y mirándola.  
-Siento haberme comportado así contigo, tú no has hecho nada para que yo te trate así, pero no puedo evitar ser desconfiada- Bajó la mirada- Se que no lo merezco después de como me he comportado contigo pero te pido que tengas paciencia conmigo hasta que consiga superar esto, y también quiero pedirte perdón, tú te has comportado de maravilla con todos y yo te he vuelto la espalda.  
-No hay nada que perdonar, prefiero que me digas las cosas como las piensas a que me mientas y me hagas más daño.  
Rosalie le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y salió de allí, Edward volvió a llevar a Bella a la cama, ella no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó llevar y se abrazó a Edward cuando se tumbó a su lado. No tardó en conciliar el sueño, deseando que su corazón dejara de atormentarla con todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.  
Rosalie y Emmet se acostaron de inmediato también, Rosalie necesitaba estar calmada y en silencio para pensar en todo y ordenar sus pensamientos. Jasper y Alice se habían retirado a su habitación en cuanto Edward y Rosalie se habían calmado.  
Carlisle y Esme estaban en su habitación, Esme se recogía el cabello mientras Carlisle la miraba fijamente.  
-¿Ocurre algo Carlisle?  
-Tan solo es que te veo irresistible esta noche- Dijo abriéndole las sábanas para que se tumbara junto a él- ¿Sabes lo sexy que te hace ponerte tan firme con los chicos?  
-¿Sexy?- Rió- ¡Venga ya!  
-Lo digo enserio, no sabes lo que me ha costado no cogerte y traerte a la cama cuando te has puesto tan seria con ellos.  
-¿Te pone que me enfade?- Preguntó divertida Esme.  
-Mucho- Besó su cuello- Me excita no sabes de que forma.  
-¿No me digas?- Esme se puso sobre él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.  
-¡Esme!- Carlisle tuvo dificultades para parar las cosquillas de Esme, después la besó con desenfreno- Me vuelves loco.  
Esme se rindió al fin a los encantos de su marido entregándose a él en cuerpo y alma.


	7. 6º La votación

6º- La votación

Esme despertó temprano, todos los demás aun dormían, Carlisle yacía a su lado desnudo, tapado simplemente por las sábanas. Esme se levantó con cuidado para no despertarle, fue al despacho y se sentó frente al ordenador dispuesta a encontrar algo relacionado con Bella.  
Edward le había dicho que el verdadero nombre de Bella era Isabella Swan así que buscó en google a ver que salía. Se sorprendió al encontrar muchas cosas de ella, titulares de ese mismo año y de años anteriores.  
"Isabella Swan, con tan solo 7 años, presenció la muerte de su padre, Charles Swan, jefe de policía de Forks.  
La madre de la niña no ha querido hacer declaraciones sobre lo sucedido a pesar de que todo ha ocurrido en su garaje y de que su hija pueda tener algún problema debido al trauma"  
Esme alucinó al leer ese titular, la pobre Bella había presenciado la muerte de su padre, eso debía estar atormentándola por dentro de una manera brutal. Siguió mirando titulares.  
"La joven Isabella Swan, hija del difunto Charles Swan, ha sido campeona de gimnasia rítmica a nivel estatal, a sus 12 años tiene un talento innato que pocas profesionales poseen.  
Es una lástima que no pueda celebrarlo con nadie ya que su madre no es capaz de acompañarla nunca. La niña defiende el comportamiento de su madre escudándola con el trabajo, pero aun así, este periódico piensa que debería centrarse más en su hija"  
Otro comentario sobre la madre de Bella, Esme no entendía el comportamiento de esa mujer.  
"A sus 15 años, Isabella Swan puede considerarse afortunada, ha sobrevivido a un accidente catastrófico de coche, en el que han muerto el conductor del vehículo en el que iba ella y los pasajeros del otro vehículo, el conductor del otro vehículo está gravemente herido pero sobrevivirá. Isabella está prácticamente en coma y lo más triste de todo es que su madre no está con ella en el hospital, están sus amigos Jacob Black y Jessica Stanley".  
Esme tenía clara una cosa de todo eso, la madre de Bella no era una buena persona y tenía algo que ver con lo que le había sucedido a su padre y posiblemente también a ella.  
"Isabella Swan, de 18 años, ha sido acusada de cometer dos asesinatos, pero las circunstancias han sido muy extrañas, no había pruebas que inculparan a la joven y los test psicológicos muestran que ella no podría haber hecho algo así y físicamente menos aun. Pero a pesar de ello, ha sido condenada a prisión y de nuevo, su madre no se ha dignado a aparecer por ningún lado ni hablar con nadie. Reneé Swan, es usted la peor madre que la historia que este país ha concebido".  
Esme estaba aguantando sus ganas de salir de allí para buscar a la madre de Bella, estaba totalmente convencida de que había sido ella la que lo había hecho todo, esa era la única explicación de su pasotismos, y estaba claro que no había actuado sola, alguien con un puesto muy importante había hecho lo posible porque Bella fuera condenada.  
Carlisle apareció por la puerta, sorprendido de encontrarla ahí y no en la cama, Esme le mostró lo que había encontrado y ambos concordaban, Reneé Swan era la culpable de todo.  
-No se que hacer, quiero ayudar a Bella, la pobre ha pasado por mucho y encima se siente culpable por todo lo que sucede- Esme se apoyó en Carlisle- Quiero ayudarla, en serio.  
-Puede que haya una forma- Carlisle se quedó pensativo- El plan que habíamos pensado al principio, podemos seguirlo ahora, aunque estemos en otro país. De hecho, así será más fácil porque nadie conoce a los chicos.  
-Tienes razón, puede que sea lo mejor- Esme se apoyó en el pecho de Carlisle sin dejar de mirar los titulares que había encontrado- Espero que estén de acuerdo con el plan.  
-Cuando se levanten hablaremos con ellos.  
Esperaron en el despacho de Carlisle hasta que apareció Edward con Bella en brazos. Ambos estaban sonriendo, parecía que todo el problema del día anterior estaba olvidado.  
-Bella tiene hambre así que he pensado que podría bajar a desayunar.  
-Está bien, pero antes debemos hablar algo con los dos- Respondió Carlisle- Mirad esto.  
Esme le cedió el asiento a Bella, Edward se colocó tras ella y leyeron todos los titulares que había encontrado Esme. Bella leía sin poder creerse nada de lo que leía, con cada palabra que leía sus lágrimas caían con más intensidad.  
-Eso no es posible- Dijo ella sumergida en todo el dolor que le causaban esos titulares- Yo no recuerdo nada de eso. Ni el accidente, ni haber visto como asesinaban a mi padre...- Se quedó en silencio- Mamá me dijo que había sido culpa mía, un accidente pero que lo había provocado yo.  
-Creo que tu madre tiene mucho que ver en todo esto Bella- Esme le cogió del hombro- Por algo quiso que creyeras esas cosas.  
-¿Y de los demás titulares no recuerdas nada?  
-No, ni siquiera el de gimnasia- Respondió ella- Tan solo reconozco el último.  
-Eso es extraño- Carlisle se quedó mirándola atentamente- Es posible que te drogaran o algo así después de esos acontecimientos y por ello no recuerdes nada.  
-¿Incluso en el de gimnasia?- Edward no entendió eso- ¿Por que querrían que olvidara lo de gimnasia?  
-Habrá que indagar a fondo sobre todo eso- Carlisle apagó el monitor- Ahora quiero que me escuchéis bien los dos- Los miró muy serio- Podemos solucionar varios problemas a la vez, aunque llevarán su tiempo. Sabemos como limpiar los nombres de los chicos, aunque será duro de llevar a cabo, y mientras hacemos eso podemos investigar todo lo sucedido con Bella.  
-¿Como?- Quiso saber Edward con urgencia.  
-Un miembro de la familia se va a presentar a la candidatura de la presidencia de Canadá- Bella y Edward se miraron atónitos- Si ganamos, y tenemos muchas posibilidades, la familia enterá gozará de inmunidad diplomática en todo el continente americano. Dará igual lo que hayáis hecho antes o después, seréis inmunes, no podrán apresaros a ninguno aunque estemos en el centro de la Casa Blanca.  
-Eso es una locura- Bella reía mientras lo escuchaba- Pero haré lo que sea porque esta pesadilla acabe.  
-Así se habla- Esme la abrazó- Tenemos que estar unidos si queremos conseguirlo.  
-¿Tú que dices Edward?  
-¿De verdad pensáis que tenemos oportunidad de ganar?- Carlisle asintió- Pues si estáis convencidos de ello, no seré yo quien rompa vuestras ilusiones, vamos a por ellos.  
Carlisle sonrió abiertamente cuando escuchó a su hijo decir eso, él era el que más pegas podía poner y estaba seguro de que los titulares sobre Bella habían tenido que ver en su decisión, por ayudarla haría lo que fuera.  
Los demás también estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan a seguir, convencidos de que acabarían con todo y podrían llevar una vida normal, y Rosalie pudo confiar en Bella por fin, una vez leyó los titulares de los periódicos que Esme había encontrado en google no pudo refutar las pruebas de que ella era inocente y de que era una chica encantadora.  
-Solo nos queda saber quien será el que se presente como candidato- Dijo Carlisle sentándose en el salón, los demás se sentaron a su alrededor- Creo que la mejor forma de decidirlo es una votación.  
-A mi me parece bien- Respondió Edward- Es lo más justo.  
-Yo también estoy de acuerdo- Y así uno a uno fueron mostrando su conformidad.  
-Bien, pues empezaré yo, que soy el cabeza de familia- Dijo Carlisle- Mi voto es para Edward. Creo que de todos los presentes eres el más serio en esas cosas y el más preparado con respecto a los estudios, derecho es una carrera muy buena para desempeñar ese puesto.  
-Mi voto es para Bella- Continuó Esme- Tu carácter afectivo y tu forma dulce de tratar a la gente puede ser muy acertada para ese puesto.  
-Emmet- Siguió Jasper- Con su figura fuerte y su cara de simpatía se puede ganar a la gente.  
-Rosalie- Votó Alice- A pesar de sus prejuicios hacia la gente, es una mujer sensata y afectiva, no se deja llevar por las pasiones y piensa mucho las cosas.  
-Jasper- Rosalie votó a su cuñado- Su entereza puede ayudarnos mucho.  
-Alice- Fue Emmet el que la nombró- Es tan hiperactiva y tenaz que no tengo duda de que ganaría.  
-Quedáis vosotros dos- Los miró Esme- ¿Cual es vuestro voto?  
-Carlisle- Dijo firmemente Bella- Tú posees todo lo que ellos han dicho en los demás,eres serio y estás claramente preparado, como Edward. Eres afectivo y dulce como dice Esme que soy yo, eres fuerte y simpático como Emmet, eres sensato como Rosalie y tenaz como Alice, y tienes el apoyo incondicional de Esme- Todos la miraron con la boca abierta- Tú tienes lo mejor de cada uno de nosotros, y como bien has dicho antes, eres el cabeza de esta familia.  
-Gracias Bella- Carlisle se secó una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla de haber escuchado las palabras de Bella- ¿Edward?  
-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho Bella- Dijo aun impactado de la forma de hablar de ella- Eres el indicado para ese puesto.  
-Parece que está clara la votación- Esme sonrió abrazando a Carlisle que aun continuaba emocionado por las palabras de Bella- Carlisle gana la votación- Besó su frente- Enhorabuena, futuro presidente.

**Hola a todos, primero quiero disculparme por los capítulos en los que salen muy juntos los párrafos y las líneas, estoy teniendo problemas con el ordenador y me saca los capítulos como quiere, ya se lo he dicho a mi marido y me ha dicho que lo va a mirar en cuanto pueda.**

**Por otro lado, ¿os esperabais este final en el capítulo? Debo decir que al principio no quise poner eso, pero me vino la idea a la cabeza y no pude evitarlo, me encantó ver a Carlisle como Presidente jejejejeje.**

**Os aviso de que no voy a subir otro capítulo hasta el jueves que viene o el viernes, me voy fuera hasta el miercoles por la noche y no se de que tiempo voy a disponer para escribir, pero la semana que viene tendréis capítulo nuevo, prometido.**

**Gracias por la cantidad de reviews que estáis dejando, la verdad, me sorprende que os guste tanto la historia. Es complicada de seguir, soy consciente de ello, espero poder explicarlo bien, y si hay algún capítulo que no lo veis claro os agradecería que me lo dijerais, me gusta que lo que escribo se entienda, aunque suceda más rápido de lo que a mi me gusta.**

**Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.  
**


	8. 7º El bocazas de Edward

**7º- El bocazas de Edward**

Durante las semanas siguientes, todos se pusieron a hacer cosas. Jasper y Emmet estuvieron investigando sobre las campañas políticas que iban a seguir el resto de contrincantes. Alice y Rosalie se pusieron con la propaganda política. Esme se encargaba de los niños mientras los demás se centraban en la campaña. Edward ayudaba a Carlisle con todo lo que tenía que ver con leyes y derechos. Y Bella iba a encargarse de sus discursos y su presencia en público.  
A los pocos meses de campaña, Carlisle tenía muchos seguidores, su carácter afable y los discursos de Bella se habían ganado a la gente.  
-"Dentro de un mes tendrán lugar las elecciones para la presidencia de nuestro país, y Canadá puede sentirse orgullosa de tener a los tres candidatos que participan- Decía el presentador del noticiario- Eleazar McCain, Garret Everwood y Carlisle Cullen son tres candidatos decentes, honrados, respetables y preocupados por el pueblo canadiense. Hombres de a pie que se han cansado de la corrupción que ha sufrido nuestro país durante años y han decidido ponerle fin a eso, contando solo con su familia como apoyo en un primer momento..."  
Carlisle apagó la televisión y se levantó para dar vueltas por el salón.  
-¿Nervioso?  
-Bastante- Suspiró- Cuando pensé esta solución, nunca creí que sería yo el que se presentaría.  
-Eres el mas preparado- Insistió Bella- Siento haberte metido en esto- Bajó la mirada- Los demás te votaron por lo que dije, pero de verdad lo pienso...  
-Bella cálmate- Le sonrió- No me arrepiento, haría cualquier cosa por vosotros- Se sentó junto a ella- Hace dos meses que os casasteis y has convertido a Edward en un hombre nuevo, aunque me condenaras, no me importaría después de eso.  
-No es para tanto- Se sonrojó- Solo he seguido mi corazón.  
-Lo se- Carlisle la abrazó- Y es por eso que él te quiere tanto- La miró a los ojos- ¿Aun no se lo has dicho?  
-Aun no- Bajó la mirada- No se si es buen momento para esto. Con la campaña, las elecciones... No se que hacer...  
-¿Estás pensando en abortar?  
-Tenemos muchas cosas en la cabeza- Giró el rostro para no mirar a Carlisle- Y además...  
-¿Y además que?  
-No creo que a Edward le haga feliz la idea- Carlisle abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido de eso- Solo hay que ver como se comporta con los niños, se pone de mal humor cuando tiene que estar pendiente de ellos y el otro día no dejó de repetir que los críos no eran para él.  
-No creo que lo dijera en serio.  
-Ya lo creo que si- Se escuchó la puerta de la entrada- Guárdame el secreto hasta que vea si Edward está preparado- Carlisle asintió.  
Por la puerta del salón entraron Edward, Alice y Rosalie que habían ido a preparar cosas para el debate en el que iba a participar Carlisle al día siguiente, Edward se sentó junto a Bella.  
-Ya está todo preparado, con tu temple y lo que te ha preparado Bella, tienes ganado el debate.  
-Gracias por todo lo que estáis haciendo- Sonrió Carlisle- No podría hacer esto sin vosotros.  
-Lo sabemos- Rió Alice- ¿Donde está mi niño?  
-Esme ha salido con los niños a pasear- Aclaró Bella- Llevaban mucho encerrados en casa y no nos dejaban trabajar, ¿verdad?- Carlisle y ella rieron.  
-Mejor que no estén- Alice y Rosalie miraron a Edward con una mirada asesina- No me malinterpretéis, son muy majos y todo eso. Pero los niños y yo no somos compatibles.  
Bella miró a Carlisle, con la mirada de dolor que tenía, Carlisle comprendió que Bella había aguantado los comentarios de Edward con demasiada frecuencia desde que había descubierto que estaba embarazada.  
-Creo que iré a que me de un poco el aire- Bella se levantó del sofá y se encaminó a la puerta- Necesito respirar aire puro.  
-Te acompaño.  
-No, prefiero ir sola- Dijo cortando a Edward y saliendo de la casa.  
-¿Que le pasa? Está rara.  
-Demasiado agobio por todo el tema de las elecciones- Carlisle desvió el tema- Edward, ¿me ayudas a repasar la parte de leyes? Aun me quedan cosas por aprender- Carlisle les hizo un signo a las chicas para que fueran por Bella mientras él se llevaba a Edward.  
Alice y Rosalie salieron a buscarla nada más se encerraron en su despacho, la vieron no muy a lo lejos y apresuraron su paso hacia ella.  
-¡Bella!- La llamó Alice. Bella se detuvo a esperarlas- Bella, no debes hacer caso de ningún comentario que haga Edward sobre eso.  
-¿Como no voy a hacerle caso? Me lo repite constantemente. No podré seguir mucho tiempo aguantando esta sensación.  
-Bella, escúchame- Rosalie la abrazó- Edward solo está pensando en si mismo, solo piensa en lo que es más cómodo para él pero no piensa en ti y en lo que tu puedes querer- Acarició sus cabellos- Si de verdad quieres este bebé debes ser fuerte y enfrentarlo.  
-Es que no se lo que quiero- Levantó la mirada- Tengo miedo de que si se lo cuento me deje porque no lo quiera.  
-En ese caso, no te merece- Alice se sumó al abrazo- Bella, no todo se centra en mi hermano. Tú tienes que pensar en ti también, no solo en él.  
-Decidas lo que decidas, no estás sola Bella- Rosalie le tomó la mano sonriendo sinceramente- Pero si decides tenerlo deberás comunicárselo pronto, estás de un mes y poco, no tardará en notarse la barriga y a partir de los tres meses ya no habrá vuelta atrás.  
-Necesito tiempo para prepararme, no se como enfrentarlo.  
-No te agobies Bella.  
Las semanas siguientes fueron de auténtico sufrimiento para Bella, Edward no dejaba de comentar con ella lo mucho que le irritaban los niños en la casa con todo el jaleo que tenían por medio.  
La noche anterior a las elecciones, Bella no pudo más con aquella situación, se echó a la cama a dormir, deseando que todo pasara y pudiera encontrar una solución a la amargura que la invadía. Notó los labios de Edward en su cuello demandando atención, pero ella no estaba con ánimos de nada de eso.  
-Esta noche no, Edward. Estoy cansada.  
-Llevas diciéndome eso desde hace semanas, ¿puedo saber que te pasa? Entiendo que estés agobiada con todo lo de la campaña, pero no creo que sea para tanto- Bella se aovilló en la cama- Vamos Bella, se nota que te ocurre algo. ¿De que se trata?  
-No es nada Edward, simplemente estoy cansada- Suspiró.  
-Bella, habla ahora mismo. ¿Qué es eso que te atormenta tanto como para no poder ni mirarme a la cara cuando hablamos?  
-¿Por que odias tanto a los niños?- Soltó al fin.  
-¿Te han estado comiendo la cabeza Rosalie o Alice?- Edward parecía enfurecido pero al ver que Bella no le respondía continuó- No es que los odie, simplemente no congenio con ellos. Hacen ruido, ensucian, suponen mucho dinero...- Cada cosa que decía era como una puñalada en el corazón de Bella- Por ese motivo yo no aspiro a tener ningún niño- Bella no pudo soportar esa última frase. Salió de allí corriendo, sin importarle ir con el pijama. Corrió escaleras abajo y salió de la casa- ¡BELLA!- Gritó Edward saliendo de la habitación al escuchar la puerta de la casa, encontrándose con la mirada de todos hacia él, cada uno desde su respectiva habitación.  
-¿Qué ha sucedido?  
-¡Bella se ha marchado!- Dijo frustrado- Estábamos hablando y de pronto a salido corriendo.  
-Edward- Carlisle se acercó a su hijo y lo tomó de los hombros con severidad- ¿Qué estabais hablando?  
-Bella me preguntó porque no me gustan los niños y cuando le he respondido ha salido corriendo.  
-¿Qué le has dicho?- Carlisle lo miró con furia.  
-Que los niños y yo somos incompatibles y por eso no aspiro a tener niños.  
Un bofetón sonó en la casa, uno dado con muchísima fuerza, Edward se frotaba el lugar donde había recibido la mano de Rosalie con tanta intensidad que notaba como su cara ardía y palpitaba bajo su mano.  
-¿¡COMO PUEDES SER TAN INSENSIBLE!- Rosalie estaba furiosa- ¿¡DE VERDAD ESTÁS TAN CIEGO COMO PARA NO ENTENDER PORQUE SE HA IDO BELLA!  
-¡No me grites!- Edward se tensó e intentó ir hacia Rosalie, pero las manos de Carlisle lo agarraban con fuerza- ¡Suéltame papá! ¡Voy a dejarle algunas cosas claras a Rosalie!- Emmet automáticamente se colocó delante de su mujer.  
-¡No vas a decirle absolutamente nada a Rosalie!- Carlisle lo empujó contra la pared- ¡Me vas a escuchar tú a mi!- Edward cerró la boca sorprendido por al forma de comportarse de su padre- ¡Estoy harto de ver a Bella sufrir en silencio por tu falta de tacto y de observación! ¿¡Sabes el motivo por el que ella se ha marchado!- Edward negó- ¡Por que está esperando un hijo tuyo y tú no haces más que repetirle que no quieres niños!  
-¿Qué?- Salió la voz de Edward en forma de susurro- ¿Está embarazada? ¿Por que no me lo dijo?  
-¿¡Esperabas que te lo dijera cuando te pasas cada rato que estás con ella diciendo que no quieres tener ninguno!- Alice también estaba furiosa.  
-¡Vale ya!- Gritó Esme- ¡Os estáis comportando todos como críos! ¡Ninguno puede decirle nada porque no habéis hecho nada para impedir que se diera esta situación! ¡Así que ahora cerrad la boca todos y salgamos a buscar a Bella!  
Esme bajó y se puso la chaqueta para salir a la calle, Jasper y Emmet, que no habían abierto la boca para nada, la imitaron. Carlisle, Edward y Rosalie los siguieron, dejando a Alice encargada de quedarse con los niños.  
Se pasaron la noche buscándola, pero no aparecía por ningún lugar, Carlisle llegó a preguntar en los hospitales, pero nada, no había señales de ella. Volvieron todos a la casa desesperados por no saber nada, sobre todo Edward, sin saber como reaccionar ante el hecho de saber que su mujer estaba desaparecida y con un hijo suyo en sus entrañas.

**Hola,**

**se que el capítulo no es muy largo pero no he podido escribir más, he estado todo el puente fuera y no demasiado bien, los vomitos no me han abandonado ni un solo día.**

**Creo que aun no se ha solucionado el problema con mi ordenador y que aun salen los párrafos muy juntos. Si es así lo siento, no se porque le sucede esto.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo  
**


	9. 8º La aparición de Leah

**8º- La aparición de Leah**

Bella caminó por el bosque, intentando relajarse, no quería poner en peligro la única parte de Edward que sería completamente de ella, no quería arriesgar la vida del hijo que esperaba de Edward.

-No te preocupes cariño- Bella acarició su vientre aun plano- Mamá no te va a fallar.  
Siguió caminando hasta que se adentró en un precioso prado, allí sintió la paz que había estado buscando desde que se había quedado embarazada, toda aquella hermosura la invadía y la relajaba.

Caminó por el prado observando las flores de su alrededor, disfrutando del paisaje, hasta que paró de golpe, frente a ella había una niña pequeña, de unos cinco años, estaba encogida, cogiéndose las piernas, meciéndose de un lado a otro. Bella se acercó a ella lentamente, mirando alrededor buscando a sus padres.

-Hola pequeña- La niña la miró asustada- ¿Como te llamas?- La pequeña retrocedió por el suelo, mostrando pánico en su mirada- Tranquila, no te haré daño- La niña dudó un poco pero se quedó quieta observando a Bella- Tranquila- Bella se acercó hasta ella y le acarició la mejilla- ¿Ves? No pasa nada. No soy mala- Sonrió y la pequeña la miró extrañada- ¿Como te llamas?- No hubo respuesta- ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?- La niña asintió- ¿Y por que no contestas?- La pequeña se señaló la garganta y negó- ¿No puedes hablar?- La niña negó y volvió a señarlarse la garganta- No quieres hablar- La pequeña asintió- ¿Por que?- La niña se giró, poniéndose de espaldas a ella y levantó su camiseta mostrando unas heridas de golpes y latigazos muy recientes- ¿Te pegaban por hablar?- La niña volvió a ponerse la camiseta bien y miró a Bella asintiendo- ¡Dios mío! ¿¡Quien te ha hecho eso!- La niña bajó la mirada- ¿Tú madre?- Negación- ¿Tú padre?- Asentimiento- Pobrecita- Bella la abrazó con cuidado de no hacerle daño- Eso es una monstruosidad, pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacerte algo así. Mi nombre es Bella, pequeña. ¿Y tú como te llamas?

-...- Abrió la boca despacio pero no salió nada, Bella no quiso presionarla, tan solo le cogió la mano. La niña se levantó, se acercó al oído de Bella y le susurró- Leah.

Permanecieron sentadas largo rato, en silencio, disfrutando de su compañía, pero cuando empezó a salir el sol notó que la niña estaba adormeciéndose, y le rugían las tripas. Le costó tomar aquella decisión, pero cogió a Leah en brazos, y caminó de vuelta a casa, no iba a huir, ella no había hecho nada malo, si no quería el bebé, Edward sería el que se marchara.

Caminó rápida por el bosque, como si se supiera el camino de memoria, aunque en realidad no recordaba nada de aquel lugar porque había caminado por la noche. Eso le recordó que había salido en pijama y que se llevaría un buen sermón por no haberse abrigado, pero le daba igual, solo quería llegar a casa.  
Entró por la puerta y escuchó un montón de revoloteo desde el salón, a los pocos segundos tenía a toda la familia a su alrededor, observándola con alivio.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Carlisle poniéndose junto a ella- Estás muy pálida.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar.

-¿¡Donde estabas!- La voz de Edward sonó enfurecida- ¡Te hemos estado buscando toda la noche!

-Eso ahora no importa.

-¿¡Como que no...!- Esme cerró la boca de Edward al instante mientras los demás lo observaban con ira.

-Carlisle, voy a subir a mi habitación, ¿podrías subir con tu maletín? Esta niña necesita ayuda médica- Acarició a Leah.

-Claro- Dijo sorprendido, nadie se había percatado en la niña al ver a Bella.

-¿Quieres que le prepare un baño a la niña?- Esme se apresuró a decir.

-Si, por favor.

El resto se llevó a Edward al salón a gritarle cuatro cosas sobre su comportamiento, Bella se apresuró a llevar a la pequeña a su cama y tumbarla, aun estaba consciente pero no tenía buen aspecto. Carlisle entró poco después con su maletín.

-¿Qué le sucede a la niña?

-Su padre la ha estado maltratando, tiene la espalda con heridas muy feas y recientes- Bella empezó a desvestir a Leah- No se si tiene algo más.

-Déjame ver.

Al ver como Carlisle se acercaba a ella, Leah empezó a revolverse y resistirse, estaba asustada. Bella le tomó la cara entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarla.

-Leah, mírame- Ella obedeció- Soy yo, ¿vale?- Asintió- Él es médico, te va a ayudar, no te hará daño- La niña dudó un poco- ¿Confías en mi?- La niña le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa como confirmación- Entonces no te asustes de él.

Leah se relajó un poco, Carlisle la tocó con cuidado para no asustarla, le dio la vuelta y miró su espalda.

-¿¡Como han podido hacerle eso!- Dijo alucinando por las heridas de la niña- ¡Eso es una barbaridad!

-Lo se- Bella acarició la mejilla de Leah- No se atreve a hablar porque piensa que le vamos a pegar si lo hace.

-Hay que curar esas heridas rápido. Llévala al baño y limpiala por completo, déjasela a Esme y ven, tengo que hablar contigo.

Bella llevó a la niña con Esme, Leah parecía más tranquila al tratar con una mujer, no se resistió a quedarse sola con ella, así que Bella volvió junto a Carlisle.

-Dime.

-Siéntate a mi lado- Ella lo hizo- Bella, dime como estás tú.

-Me encuentro bien, de verdad- Respondió ella- He cogido algo de frío pero nada preocupante.

-No me refiero al físico, aunque también debería mirarte por si acaso- Le tomó la mano- Me refiero a tu estado de ánimo.

-He estado mejor, pero he decidido que no voy a dejarme hundir, yo no tengo el problema.

-Me alegro de oír eso- Le sonrió- Y me temo que Edward ya lo sabe todo.

-Me lo imaginaba- Rió sin ganas- Habrá sido un buen golpe para él. ¿Como se lo ha tomado?

-No ha reaccionado todavía ante eso.

-Pues hasta que lo haga yo no tengo nada que hablar con él- Dijo firme- Ahora hablemos de la niña.

-Pobre niña, por las heridas que tiene, lleva tiempo soportando eso, y quiero comprobar si han abusado de ella también.

-¿Crees que habrán sido capaces de algo así?- Bella se tapó la boca angustiada ante la idea.

-Después de como tiene la espalda, me espero cualquier cosa.

-Siento complicarte las cosas hoy precisamente- Se lamentó Bella- Hoy deberías estar centrado en las elecciones.

-No te preocupes, sin ti esto no tiene sentido, y además, esa niña es más importante que unas elecciones- Carlisle la miró a los ojos- De todas formas, aun tengo unas horas hasta que empiece el jaleo.

Esme apareció poco después con Leah en sus brazos envuelta en una toalla. Alice y Rosalie la seguían de cerca, algo preocupadas, Bella supuso que habían visto las marcas de su espalda.

-Vamos a curarte las heridas, ¿de acuerdo pequeña?- Le preguntó Carlisle sonriendo, haciendo que la niña estuviera tranquila- ¿Quieres que Bella te sujete mientras te curo?- Ella asintió así que Esme dejó a la niña en los brazos de Bella.

Carlisle curó la espalda de la niña despacio, intentando hacerle el menor daño posible, después vendó toda la espalda, dejando tapadas todas las heridas. Bella tumbó a la pequeña en la cama.

-Preciosa, quiero que me respondas con sinceridad, ¿vale? Solo queremos ayudarte- Leah asintió- ¿Tú padre te hacía más cosas a parte de pegarte?- La niña giró la cara confirmando que así era- ¿Qué te hacía?- Empezó a llorar- ¿Te hacía daño?- Asintió- ¿Donde te hacía daño?- Leah se señaló su intimidad confirmando las sospechas de Carlisle- Ven aquí- Bella la abrazó- Nadie volverá a hacerte nada, te lo prometo.

-Vístela y quédate con ella un rato hasta que se haya calmado, iré a ver si averiguo algo del padre de la niña.

-De acuerdo.

-Te traeré algo de ropa para ella- Respondió Rosalie- Puede que le esté un poco grande, la tengo guardada para cuando mi niña sea más mayor, pero de momento podrá pasar con eso.

-Y yo prepararé algo de comer para cuando ella despierte- Sonrió Esme- ¿Me ayudas Alice?

-Claro- Sonrió también.

Todos salieron de la habitación, dejando solas a Bella y a Leah, las dos se miraron a los ojos y no necesitaron decirse más, Bella abrazó a Leah y ella lloró todo lo que necesitó hasta que se quedó rato de haberse dormida, Edward entró en la habitación bastante serio. Se acercó a la cama sin decir una palabra y miró a Bella que lo observaba con total tranquilidad.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó ella.

-Hablar contigo, si es posible.

-Di lo que quieras decir- Ella miró de nuevo a Leah.

-¿Por que no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

-¿De verdad necesitas preguntármelo?- Bella no se dignó en mirarle- Creo que tu mismo podrás responderte.

-Aun así, debías haberme dicho algo. Si lo hubiera sabido yo...

-¿Tú qué?- Bella se levantó furiosa- ¿Hubieras mentido para hacerme sentir bien? No quiero que me mientan, he pasado gran parte de mi vida entre mentiras. Si lo que sientes es que no quieres niños, muy bien, lo tendré yo sola, no voy a imponerte nada que te incomode.

-¿De verdad piensas que te voy a dejar sola? Puede que no me gusten los niños pero no por eso voy a dejarte cuando esperas uno mío.

-Para que no lo trates como se merece prefiero cuidarlo sola- Volvió a sentarse- Además, ahora ya no es solo el bebé, pienso quedarme con Leah.

-¿¡Qué!- Edward vio la convicción en la mirada fría que le dedicó Bella- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Es lo que hay, o los tres o ninguno- Edward se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que responderle a eso- Si no tienes nada más que decir, puedes irte, la niña necesita descansar y si seguimos así la despertaremos.

Edward salió de la habitación furioso, nunca había visto a Bella de esa forma, su mirada le transmitía la indiferencia que sentía ante todo lo que él le decía. Bajó al salón dispuesto a destrozarlo por completo, pero no lo hizo.

-Edward, no te enfades porque no tienes derecho a hacerlo- Le dijo Jasper- Ella ha aguantado tus comentarios sabiendo que estaba embarazada, es normal que se ponga firme.

-¿Y lo de adoptar a la niña?- Eso era lo que más le había molestado, lo del embarazo había sido cosa de los dos, si no se cuidaban era normal que pudiera quedarse embarazada-Eso lo ha hecho para fastidiarme.

-¿De verdad piensas eso de ella?- Emmet miraba con decepción a su hermano- ¿Aun no sabes el gran corazón que tiene tu mujer?

-¿Gran corazón?

-Ella quiere ayudar a la niña, siente que debe hacerlo, no quiere abandonarla- Emmet le explicaba con admiración- Bella no busca fastidiarte, solo busca ayudar a todos- Edward bajó la mirada- Míralo de otra forma, Rosalie ahora no la odia como antes, al contrario, la adora. Eso es muy raro en ella, ¿crees que si Bella fuera de las que disfrutan haciendo rabiar a los demás sería así?

-No se...

-Chicos- Carlisle apareció en la sala algo nervioso- Ya hablaremos de ello, es hora de empezar.

**Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero he estado un poco indispuesta, estoy vomitando mucho por el embarazo y me cuesta ponerme a escribir, eso sumado a que se me ha fastidiado el pendrive donde tengo todas mis historias y me está costando recuperarlas.**

**He separado cada linea a mano, ¿lo preferís así o lo subo como lo subía antes?**

**¿Qué os ha parecido la aparición de Leah?, ¿Os la esperabais? ¿Y la reacción de Edward?**

**Se que ahora mismo no es el Edward que todas soñais, y bueno, teniendo en cuenta su pasado, dudo mucho que acabe siendo igual, pero cambiará, y pronto, ya lo veréis, prometo ponerme con el siguiente en cuanto pueda y subirlo nada más tenerlo acabado.**

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia, y por leer esta historia.**

**Hemos pasado los 100 reviews! ¡ESTOY EMOCIONADA!**

**Muchisimas gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.  
**


	10. 9º El cambio de Edward

**9º- El cambio de Edward**

Todos estaban en el salón, faltaba apenas media hora para que dijeran el resultado de las votaciones del pueblo. La única que faltaba era Bella que se había quedado en su habitación con la pequeña Leah junto a ella.

Edward estuvo muy ausente durante todo el día, no dejaba de pensar en el comportamiento que había tenido Bella con respecto a todo lo del bebé y la niña.

-¿Has preparado algún discurso por si ganas?- Preguntó Jasper a Carlisle.

-No, la verdad creo que no saldré elegido.

-Por suerte yo si creo que ganes- Sonó la voz de Bella desde la entrada del salón- Te he preparado un discurso para mañana cuando hayas ganado- Se acercó y se lo dio- Tienes más posibilidades de las que piensas.

-Gracias- Le devolvió el abrazo y se separó de ella para mirarla- Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien- Todos fijaron sus ojos en ella, los de Edward principalmente- Estoy un poco cansada por todo lo de anoche, no he dormido desde hace más de 24 horas.

-No es eso- Carlisle se levantó y tocó su frente- ¡Estás ardiendo!

-Me encuentro bien, de verdad, solo estoy un poco destemplada.

-Yo la llevaré a la cama- Dijo Edward tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia las escaleras- Vosotros centraros, en menos de diez minutos entrarán los cámaras para grabar el gran momento. No os preocupéis.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Bella?- Preguntó Esme mirándola con una mirada que casi le suplicaba que le diera una oportunidad a Edward.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Bella se dejó llevar escaleras arriba, Edward la llevó a su habitación y la tumbó en la cama, cogió a Leah en brazos y se dispuso a sacarla de la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

-Sacar a la niña- Respondió firme- Si estás enferma no es bueno que permanezca a tu lado, estará en el cuarto de al lado. La dejaré con Justin y Esperanza, no creo que se asuste de dos niños más pequeños que ella.

Bella no se lo impidió, era la primera cosa buena que Edward hacía por la niña. Mientras estuvo sola, meditó sobre los motivos por los que Edward querría estar a solas con ella, primero pensó que querría hacerle entrar en razón para que dejara a Leah y abortara, pero ese pensamiento se marchó pronto, él sabía que nunca haría algo así. Después pensó que quizá la abandonaría y dejaría con el niño, prefería eso a que lo tratara mal. O también podría ser que a pesar de no quererlo quisiera pasarle algo de dinero para mantener al pequeño... Fuera lo que fuera, ella tendría ese bebé y adoptaría a Leah.

Edward entró minutos después, cerró la puerta tras de si y se sentó en el borde de la cama, acarició la mano de Bella y la notó congelada.

-Vamos a cambiarte de ropa- No la dejó replicar, sacó un camisón y se lo puso, dejando la ropa que tenía antes en un lado en el suelo- Así estarás mejor- La volvió a meter en la cama.

-¿Puedo saber a que vienen tantas atenciones?

-¿No puedo ayudar a mi esposa a que esté cómoda?- Sonrió pero Bella seguía mirándolo seria- ¿Tan mala persona te parezco que no crees que quiera ayudarte?

-No es eso, pero dado que hace menos de un día estabas furioso por mi decisión, algo tienes que querer para comportarte de esta forma.

-Bella, no quiero nada, estoy haciendo esto porque quiero. Solo pretendo ayudarte a estar cómoda- Edward intentó besarla, pero ella apartó los labios- ¡Por favor Bella! ¿¡Qué quieres que haga!

-¡Qué seas sincero conmigo!- Ella lo enfrentó incorporándose en la cama- ¡Los dos sabemos que no quieres el bebé y mucho menos a Leah! ¡Di el motivo por el que estás comportándote así!

-¡POR QUE TE QUIERO A TI!- Gritó frustrado mirándola con violencia- ¡Todo lo que hago desde que te conocí en esa maldita cárcel lo hago por ti!- Bella no se dejó avasallar- Se que crees que te miento- Edward relajó el tono de voz- Y no te lo reprocho, pero solo quiero que tú seas feliz, si no te veo sonreír, nada tiene sentido para mi- Suspiró- No es que no quiera tener hijos Bella, pero ¿crees que alguien como yo puede ser un buen padre? No tengo paciencia, me pongo muy violento cuando me enfado, y cuando eso ocurre no atiendo a razones- Bella relajó un poco su expresión- No quiero tener un hijo para tratarlo de esa manera.

-Todo eso está muy bien Edward- Bella hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas de frustración- Pero en todo eso ¿donde estoy yo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que yo he estado este mes y medio de embarazo debatiendo internamente si continuar adelante o no porque tú no dejabas de manifestar tu aversión a los niños; sin embargo, tú no te has parado a pensar en ningún momento si yo podría querer alguno- Bella apretó las sábanas con fuerza- El matrimonio y los hijos es cosa de dos, y tú solo has cumplido eso en un sentido- Bella bajó la mirada, no quería enfrentar los ojos de Edward- No te reclamo nada, estabas en tu derecho de pedirme relaciones y yo no quería negarme, pero al no usar protección pensaba que sabías las consecuencias que podía haber, pensaba que pensabas en lo que yo podría querer ante eso- Suspiró profundamente- Pero cuando me quedé embarazada empecé a ver que no dejabas de quejarte de los niños, que todo lo que hablabas de ellos era para decir cuanto detestabas tenerlos cerca...- Lo miró dolida- ¿Donde estoy yo en esa forma de actuar?

-Tienes razón, soy despreciable- Edward apretó sus puños con furia- Pero puedo cambiar, Bella. Haré lo que haga falta por no perderte. Te lo suplico, dame una oportunidad, quiero demostrarte que puedes confiar en mi, y que no te veo solo para el sexo- Se acercó a ella y cogió su barbilla con los dedos- Para mi lo eres todo- Besó sus labios tiernamente.

-Edward, entiende que con decirlo no basta- Ella se apartó un poco de él pero en su mirada había desaparecido toda el enfado de antes, ahora eso había sido sustituido por una luz de esperanza- Debes demostrarlo, sino no podré creer en ti.

-Lo se- Edward la abrazó- Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda, me esforzaré por llegar a ser como tu quieres que sea- Edward se levantó de la cama, pero Bella le cogió la mano y tiró de él haciendo que al caer, sus labios quedaran unidos.

-No tienes una ligera idea de todo lo que te quiero.

-Ahora duerme- Besó su frente- Necesitas recuperarte.

Edward salió de la habitación y se quedó extrañado al ver la puerta de la habitación de los niños abierta, él la había dejado cerrada. Miró dentro y vio que Leah no estaba, escuchó un sonido procedente del baño de al lado, se acercó y abrió la puerta ligeramente encontrando a Leah bañada en lágrimas.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Leah lo miró y lloró más- No puedo ayudarte si no me dices que te ocurre- Leah señaló la alianza de Edward- ¿Bella?- Asintió- ¿Has escuchado nuestra discusión?- Asintió y bajó la mirada- ¿No sabes que escuchar las conversaciones de los mayores es de mala educación?- Leah aumentó su llanto, Edward se estaba empezando a poner nervioso, pero pensó en Bella, se lo había prometido a ella. Se sentó junto a Leah- Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a tener conversaciones con niños- Edward apoyó la cabeza en la pared- Cualquiera diría que me vas a comer porque estoy nervioso- Leah se rió ante ese comentario- Es verdad, no he estado tan nervioso desde que tenía diez años y le dije a mi padre que había suspendido matemáticas- Leah rió abiertamente- Así está mejor- Edward le acarició la mejilla- Perdona por haberte hecho llorar, a veces no me doy cuenta de que mi forma de ser hace daño a los demás. ¿Me perdonas?- Leah asintió- ¿Somos amigos?- Edward le tendió la mano y Leah la estrechó rápidamente- Bueno, nueva amiga, ¿te apetece que bajemos a la cocina a comer algo?

Leah sonrió de tal forma que su cara parecía otra, la sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro por completo, haciendo que se viera lo hermosa que era. Edward la tomó en brazos y la bajó a la cocina, no pasó por el salón porque las cámaras estaban instalando las cosas para empezar a grabar el momento de triunfo o de caída de Carlisle que sería en apenas quince minutos. Esme fue a la cocina a por agua y vio como Edward le estaba preparando un plato a la niña.

-¿Y eso?

-Somos amigos, ¿verdad?- Leah asintió- Tenemos algo de hambre así que hemos bajado por algo de comer.

-Me alegro- Esme besó a Leah en la frente y abrazó a Edward- Estás haciendo lo correcto, no te rindas, no es un cambio fácil.

-Lo se, haré lo que pueda.

Esme cogió la bandeja con agua y la sacó al salón, Edward le puso el plato de macarrones a la niña delante y ella lo miró algo extrañada, no parecía muy convencida de comerse eso. Edward se sentó frente a ella con otro plato para él, la miró extrañado de que no comiera sabiendo que tenía bastante hambre. El cogió su tenedor y pinchó unos cuantos y se los llevó a la boca, Leah observó con detenimiento la cara de Edward, y al ver que se llevaba otra pinchada sin poner gesto de repugnancia se atrevió. Pinchó un macarrón y se lo llevó lentamente a la boca. En cuanto masticó un poco, notando el sabor del tomate y la carne en su boca, empezó a engullir los macarrones.

-Calma, niña, que te vas a ahogar- Rió Edward al verla comer así- ¿Nunca habías probado los macarrones?- Ella negó sonriente- ¿Y las natillas?- Negó de nuevo- Pues si eres capaz de comerte eso despacio después te sacaré unas natillas.

La niña comió rápido pero más moderadamente, disfrutando de lo que comía, Edward la observó durante todo el tiempo que la niña estaba comiendo y comprobó que no solo la habían maltratado, la pobre apenas comía. Le sacó las natillas y la dejó comiendo mientras se asomaba al salón para ver como iba todo, debían estar apunto de decir los resultados de las elecciones.

-"Y así es como han quedado las votaciones. Garret Everwood queda en tercera posición con 13 escaños a su favor. Eleazar McCain, en segunda posición con 36 escaños a su favor. Y el vencedor de estas elecciones, con un total de 51 escaños a su favor, y por lo tanto se convierte en el nuevo presidente de Cánada, Carlisle Cullen"- Un grito de júbilo invadió la casa, toda la familia a coro saltaba abrazándose unos a otros- "Enhorabuena, presidente Cullen".

Las cámaras grabaron cada momento de esa celebración, dándose abrazos y besos, emocionados por la victoria. Los cámaras no se percataron de la presencia de Edward en la puerta del salón, sonriendo ante la victoria. Leah le cogió la mano tirando de ella para que Edward le prestara atención, él la tomó en brazos y la asomó para que viera todo.

Leah miró toda la escena sonriendo, pero vio a uno de los cámaras y se puso a temblar. La niña le señaló a ese hombre con el dedito, y después señaló su espalda.

-¿Ese hombre es el que te ha hecho eso?- Preguntó en un susurro, ella asintió- Vamos arriba antes de que te vea. No te preocupes, no te hará daño nunca más. Te lo prometo.

Edward subió a Leah rápidamente a la habitación de los niños, le hizo prometer que no saldría hasta que él se lo dijera, y después bajó de nuevo a la entrada del salón. Carlisle lo vio y fue a abrazarlo, pero su seriedad lo detuvo. Edward lo abrazó a él y le susurró al oído.

-Debo hablar contigo- Le dijo al oído- El padre de la niña está aquí, es uno de los cámaras.

**Siento haber tardado en subir el capítulo pero he estado bastante indispuesta, las nauseas y vomitos han aumentado y me cuesta mucho concentrarme.**

**Espero que al menos os guste y la espera haya valido la pena**

**Os pido un favor, no me pidáis que actualice más pronto porque os aseguro que hago lo que puedo y prefiero tardar más y subir algo corto pero bueno a escribir por escribir y que sea una porquería, ¿no pensáis igual?**

**Bueno, centrándonos en el capítulo, ¿que os parece Edward? Lo está intentando de verdad, quiere cambiar.**

**¿Y Leah? ¿No es un encanto de niña?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.  
**


	11. 10º Decisiones que cambian el corazón

**10º- Decisiones que cambian el corazón**

Edward permaneció tras los empleados de las cadenas televisivas, a un lado del follón que estaban armando por la victoria de Carlisle. Observaba como su padre mantenía la calma, simulando que no estaba allí el hombre que había dañado de aquella forma tan bestial a una indefensa niña.

Desde donde estaba podía controlar a aquel espécimen que se hacía pasar por hombre, al padre de Leah, lo tenía justo delante y en más de una ocasión estuvo apunto de ir a darle un par de ostias.

-¿Usted no participa en la celebración?- Le preguntó ese monstruo mientras recogía los cables de su equipo de grabación.

-No estoy de humor para celebraciones- Respondió Edward intentando disimular su irritación al hablar con él- Mi mujer no se encuentra bien, y sin ella no hay nada que celebrar.

-¿Está enferma?

-No, se encuentra algo indispuesta por el embarazo- Edward pensó que hablar de Bella le ayudaría a mantener el temple y no perder los nervios con ese hombre- Estoy algo preocupado por ella.

-Le entiendo- Aquel hombre le miró con compasión, eso desconcertó a Edward- Yo perdí a mi mujer cuando nació la estúpida de mi hija- Edward se tensó más- ¿Y sabe que es lo peor? Que yo nunca quise tenerla, fue mi mujer la que se empeñó en ello. Ahora ella no está conmigo y yo tengo que vivir criando a una mocosa a la que detesto.

Las palabras de aquel hombre llegaron directas a su corazón, abriendo las puertas de la sensibilidad para él, mostrándole el camino que le esperaba si no cambiaba de verdad. Vio que los dos eran muy parecidos, Bella era la que se había empeñado en tener el bebé y él el que se había negado a la sola idea de tener alguno. Eso le hizo pensar en que, si por alguna circunstancia, Bella sufriera algún percance que le impidiera seguir a su lado... ¿Él iba a convertirse en un monstruo como lo era ese hombre? Eso no podía permitirlo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, una cosa era que no le gustaran los niños y otra muy distinta era utilizarlos para darles palizas y como objetos sexuales para satisfacer sus necesidades.

-Me temo que me ha entendido mal señor...

-Clearwater, Harry Clearwater- Edward hizo una leve sonrisa por haber descubierto el nombre de

ese anormal.

-Señor Clearwater, yo si quiero el bebé que espera mi esposa, es solo que en estos primeros meses lo está pasando mal y me preocupo por ella.

-Oh, perdone. Pensé que usted... -Edward lo miró con furia.

-Mire, señor, se que no soy la mejor persona del mundo, pero al menos tengo corazón y principios morales, tenga cuidado con lo que hace y dice porque se puede topar con gente que deteste lo que usted hace y siente por su hija.

Harry miró a Edward aterrado, comprobando en su mirada que era conocedor de todo lo que le había hecho a la niña. Se apresuró en recoger todo lo que le quedaba y salir de la casa a toda prisa.

Los demás cámaras no tardaron en hacer lo mismo, dejando a la familia tranquila hasta el día siguiente.

-¿Era el hombre con el que hablabas?- Le preguntó Carlisle, mirando a Edward.

-Así es- Los demás no sabían nada- Se llama Harry Clearwater y me ha confirmado el mismo lo que ha contado la niña.

-¿Ese cámara es el que le ha hecho esas monstruosidades a Leah?- Preguntó Rosalie enfadada, Edward asintió- ¡Voy a matarlo!

-Cálmate Rosalie- Pidió Edward- Haremos las cosas bien. Mañana mismo iré yo con Bella y la niña a la comisaría y pondré la denuncia contra ese hombre.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan racional?- Emmet no reconocía a su hermano.

-Bella me ha hecho darme cuenta de algunas cosas- No dijo más, subió a buscar a Leah.

La niña estaba acurrucada en la cama en la que Edward la había dejado, mirando la puerta, asustada de todo. Edward abrió sus brazos y ella corrió hasta ellos, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras dejaba salir sus lágrimas.

-¿Vamos a ver como se encuentra Bella?- La niña asintió y cogió la mano de Edward para caminar junto a él.

Los demás subían por las escaleras y vieron a Edward salir de la habitación de los niños con Leah de la mano, estaban tan adorables que todos mostraron una sonrisa, viendo que Edward de verdad estaba cambiando por hacer feliz a Bella.

Entraron en la habitación, en silencio por si Bella estaba dormida, pero no era así, estaba sentada junto a la ventana, viendo las estrellas.

-¿¡Se puede saber porque no estás en la cama!

-Estoy demasiado nerviosa para poder estarme quieta- Respondió sin girarse- ¿Hemos ganado?

-Si, hemos ganado- Edward fue hasta ella con Leah en brazos y rodeó su cintura con una mano mientras Leah apoyaba su cabecita en el hombro de Bella- Y hemos venido a ver que tal estabas.

-Gracias- Se giró a verlos a los dos- ¿Está todo bien?

-De maravilla- Edward besó la cabeza de Leah- Somos amigos, ¿verdad?- Leah asintió sonriendo- Y ahora a la cama antes de que me enfade.

-De acuerdo- Bella cogió la mano de Edward que rodeaba su cintura y caminó con ellos hasta la cama, se tumbó y dejó que Edward la arropara. Leah también subió a la cama y esperó a un lado.

-Parece que te ha bajado la fiebre- Tocó la frente de Bella- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, ya lo he dicho antes, solo necesito dormir, llevo más de veinticuatro horas despierta.

-Pues venga- Edward se tumbó al lado- ¿Os parece si dormimos los tres juntos?

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Él asintió mientras abría los brazos para que se colocara Leah entre ellos- Gracias.

Bella se giró hacia ellos y miró a Leah cerrar los ojos y caer rendida de sueño, Bella miró a Edward y le dedicó una sonrisa agradeciéndole lo que estaba haciendo por ella, y sobre todo por la niña.

-Duerme preciosa- Susurró- De ahora en adelante las cosas irán mejor, te lo prometo- Acarició la mejilla de su mujer y ella pudo dormir tranquila durante toda la noche.

Edward estuvo un rato despierto, pensando en todo, en Bella y su gran corazón incapaz de dejar a alguien sufriendo, en la pequeña Leah, que ha pesar de lo que había pasado era capaz de confiar en la gente, en sus padres, que eran capaces de hacerlo todo por ellos, en sus hermanos y cuñados, que no lo habían abandonado nunca a pesar de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido, y en sus sobrinos, que a pesar de la forma en que los trataba seguían diciéndole que lo querían y dedicándole sonrisas.  
Se prometió a si mismo hacer felices a cada uno de ellos, empezando por su mujer y Leah, al día siguiente empezaría con su labor, haría que el padre de la pequeña pagara por lo que le había hecho y empezaría los trámites de adopción para que Leah fuera su hija.

**Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, siento haber tardado pero estoy aun deshaciendo cajas, me acabo de cambiar de casa y no doy a basto, por lo menos han cesado los vómitos y las nauseas ^^**

**Espero que os guste, se que es cortito pero no me da para mas ahora mismo lo siento.**

**Gracias por dejar vuestro reviews y por seguir la historia**

**Nos leemos  
**


	12. 11º El comisario

**11º- El comisario**

Carlisle se las había apañado para conseguir documentos falsificados sobre sus vidas anteriores, los del juzgado investigarían y no podían saber de donde venían. Edward y Bella se habían marchado con Leah al juzgado mientras Carlisle y el resto de la familia iban a la casa presidencial a ocupar su lugar como presidente de Canadá.

Entraron y fueron directos a la ventana para denunciar al señor Clearwater, Leah iba en los brazos de Bella, abrazada a ella con fuerza, Edward tenía a Bella cogida de la cintura.

-¿En que puedo ayudarles?

-Venimos a poner una denuncia contra Harry Clearwater, ese hombre ha abusado de su hija- Señaló a Leah- Y le ha dejado marcas y heridas espantosas en el cuerpo. Mi mujer la encontró ayer en mitad del bosque que hay junto a nuestra casa.

-¿Ha dicho Harry Clearwater?- Preguntó un agente detrás de ellos. Edward asintió- Yo me encargo de esto Eric- Se dirigió a Edward- Mi nombre es Seth Walker, soy el comisario de esta comisaría- Edward estrechó su mano- Acompáñenme a un lugar más privado donde poder hablar- Los tres lo siguieron sin replicas hasta un despacho- Siéntense- Obedecieron- Ustedes son los Cullen, ¿cierto? Familia del nuevo presidente- Ambos asintieron- Verán hay dos motivos que tengo que discutir con ustedes, uno es el caso de la niña, que vamos a resolver de inmediato- Sacó unos papeles del escritorio- No pueden poner una denuncia contras ese hombre porque se suicidó anoche.

-¿Se suicidó?- Bella abrió los ojos de manera exagerada- ¿Por qué?

-En la carta de despedida que dejó afirmaba que ustedes habían descubierto todo lo que había hecho y prefería morir a que lo castigaran por esas cosas, aunque no se arrepentía de ninguna de ellas.

-¿Entonces qué va a ocurrir con la niña?- Edward miró a la pequeña que seguía aferrada al cuello de Bella.

-Ya saben que el proceso de adopción lleva su tiempo y que no podrán tenerla como su hija en algunos meses- Ellos asintieron- No obstante, dado que sabemos que está con una familia capacitada y que ella muestra claramente su afinidad con ustedes, si firman unos documentos en los que aseguren que no abandonarán el país hasta después de la adopción, podrán llevársela a casa.

-¿Podemos llevárnosla?

-Así es- Sonrió el agente- Y ahora quiero hablar de otro tema importante, pero ese es mejor que sea a solas- Llamó a alguien por el interfono y poco después apareció una joven morena con gafas- Ángela, lleve a la niña a que se compre algo de almorzar.

-Claro, ¿vienes pequeña?- Ángela le extendió la mano, pero Leah se cogió más fuerte a Bella.

-No te preocupes, puedes ir con ella- Le sonrió Bella soltándola de sus brazos- Después nos iremos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?- La niña asintió y salió de la mano de Ángela.

-Bien, seré claro. Se quienes son ustedes y todo su pasado- Edward y Bella se quedaron pálidos- No se preocupen, no voy a descubrirlos, al contrario, quiero ayudarlos.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Desde luego, llevo tiempo investigando al gobierno estadounidense, mi esposa fue violada por uno de esos peces gordos de la Casa Blanca, y cuando quise denunciar y hacer algo, nos dieron una paliza a ambos- Bajó la mirada- Después de eso vinimos aquí a buscar refugio, y se sorprenderían si supieran la cantidad de gente que vive aquí que está en esa situación. Entre otras cosas, Carlisle Cullen ha sido elegido por eso, porque todos los que hemos pasado por esa situación lo sabemos.

-¿Como lo saben?

-Tenemos un infiltrado en la prisión en la que estaban encerrados ustedes- Sonrió orgulloso- Él nos pasa la información de la gente que ingresa y porque, y nosotros los mantenemos vigilados desde entonces, esperando que hagan como ustedes, escapen y vengan aquí para buscar protección- Los miró muy contento- Sabemos que van a plantarle cara al gobierno estadounidense y nosotros queremos participar en eso.

-Pero... Nuestro enfrentamiento va a ser puramente político, no vamos a pegar a nadie ni nada parecido- Se apresuró a aclarar Bella.

-Lo sabemos- Siguió sonriendo- Nosotros vamos a encargarnos de que todo el mundo sepa las atrocidades que hace ese gobierno- Bella y Edward se quedaron estupefactos- Ahora no importa, primero deben afianzarse en este país como presidentes. Nosotros nos encargaremos de que así sea, no se preocupen, estaremos en contacto.

-Claro.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto con el resto de la familia?- Preguntó Bella.

-No es que pueden, es que deben decírselo- Le confirmó el comisario- De todas formas, pronto nos veremos, les haré una visita.

Edward y Bella salieron de allí sorprendidos de lo que acababan de escuchar, cogieron a Leah y salieron de allí. Fueron hasta la Casa Presidencial donde Carlisle estaba acabando su discurso de principio de legislatura que le había escrito Bella. Ellos no se acercaron a la zona donde se encontraban todos, solo faltaba Rosalie que estaba con los niños en una habitación enorme con juegos de todo tipo.

-¿Qué tal os ha ido?

-Lo hablaremos luego, con todos y a solas- Dijo Edward seco- No es momento ahora.

-De acuerdo- Rosalie se extrañó por ese comportamiento y miró a Bella, ella parecía absorta, en otro mundo- ¿Os han dado la custodia?

-Eso llevará tiempo, al menos unas semanas más- Edward al hablar de la niña se relajó un poco- Pero nos han dejado llevárnosla con nosotros hasta que lleguen los papeles de adopción.

Leah tiró del pantalón de Edward y alzó sus brazos para que él la cogiera, este lo hizo y ella le abrazó fuerte susurrándole al oído "Te quiero Edward".

Aunque lo había dicho en un susurro, los tres adultos presentes lo habían escuchado, Rosalie no podía ocultar su asombro ante esa muestra de afecto de la niña, Bella sonrió, volviendo de nuevo al mundo real, feliz de que la pequeña empezara a abrirse a los demás. Edward se había quedado parado y se le escapó una pequeña lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. Leah vio la lágrima y la paró con el dedo, enseñándosela a Edward.

-Es que...- Edward miró a Bella, no le salían las palabras por primera vez en su vida. Ella se levantó y cogió a Leah.

-A Edward le ha emocionado lo que le has dicho- Leah sonrió- Esa lágrima ha sido de felicidad.

-Te quiero- Dijo mirando de nuevo a Edward, esta vez en voz alta, para que todos la escucharan.

-Mami- Dijo Esperanza acercándose a Rosalie- ¿Quién es esa niña? ¿Y porque llora el tío Edward?

-Esa niña es Leah, dentro de poco será vuestra prima- Les explicó a ella y a Justin, que miraban a Leah con curiosidad- Y el tío llora porque está feliz de tenerla, ¿verdad, tío Edward?

-Si- Dijo con dificultad.

Los niños se acercaron a Bella y a Leah sin dejar de observarla, les intrigaba mucho aquella niña.

-Hola- Saludó Justin cuando estuvo frente a ellas- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

-¿Puedo?- Le preguntó a Bella.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido hablar por fin- Bella la abrazó y besó su frente- Claro que puedes.

Bajó a la niña y esta se marchó corriendo con los dos pequeños a jugar con los juguetes que tenían en el suelo. Edward se sentó junto a Bella e intentó secarse las lágrimas pero no pudo contenerlas, abrazó a Bella y lloró, no entendía porque lloraba, él nunca había llorado, pero sintió una paz interior al hacerlo.

-¿Ha sucedido algo malo?- Preguntó Carlisle entrando con el resto de la familia al ver a Edward así.

-No- Sonrió Bella acariciando el cabello de Edward- Pero para Edward ha sido demasiado.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Esme se apresuró en llegar junto a su hijo.

-Leah le ha dicho que le quiere en voz alta- Respondió Rosalie.

Todos giraron la cara hacia la niña que seguía jugando con aquellos juguetes, estaba hablando con Justin y Esperanza como si nada, sonriendo y divirtiéndose.

Esme abrazó a su hijo, sintiéndose orgullosa de que por fin dejara salir sus sentimientos, Carlisle le cogió el hombro, Alice sonreía viendo a su hermano y pegándoles codazos a Jasper y Emmet que se reían de la situación.

Hasta después de la cena, Edward tuvo dificultades para dejar de llorar, pero lo consiguió, y después de acostar a los niños en una de las muchas habitaciones de aquella casa enorme, se reunieron a solas en el salón, allí Edward y Bella les explicaron la conversación que habían tenido con el comisario de policía.

-Eso explica cómo llegaron a mi tan pronto los planos de la prisión- Dijo Carlisle- Los planos de una prisión de máxima seguridad no se consiguen así como así y yo los encontré enseguida y sin tener que pagar nada. Alguien nos facilitó esos planos.

-¿No sospechaste nada cuando pasó eso?

-Me pareció extraño pero estaba centrado en sacaros de allí, no podía perder el tiempo- Se quedó pensativo- Si de verdad hay bastante gente en la misma situación que nosotros, tenemos muchas posibilidades de que todo salga bien, aunque llevará tiempo.

-Esperaremos lo que haga falta- Dijo Jasper muy serio- No perdonaré lo que le hicieron a Alice.

-Ni yo lo de Rosalie- Emmet concordó con Jasper.

-Tened paciencia, conseguiremos que los culpables paguen por todo lo que han hecho.

Carlisle estaba convencido de que saldrían victoriosos en su hazaña, pues ellos estaban del lado de la verdad.

**Siento muchísimo el retraso! No tengo perdón!**

**Es que no me gustaba como me quedaban los capítulos y los volvía a hacer, encima con el embarazo, el trabajo, la oposición y la universodad estoy bastante colapsada, pero os aseguro que no me olvido de mis historias ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado, ¿qué os parece Leah? ¿No es un encanto? ¿Y Edward? ¿Verdad que es mejor persona de lo que parecía? ¿Os esperabais el personaje de Seth y lo que ha descubierto?**

**Me gustaría que me dejarais vuestra opinión sobre lo que creeis que va a pasar, eso me ayudaría a llevar un poco mejor la historia, es bueno saber que espera la gente ^^**

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia y por seguir mis historias.**

**Nos leemos.  
**


	13. 12º Sueños

**12º Sueños**

Leah era una niña encantadora, una vez se decidió a hablar encandiló a toda la familia. Bella la quería muchísimo, y con el paso de los días su afecto fue creciendo, hasta tal punto de llegar a considerarla su propia hija.

La aparición de Leah había hecho que Edward cambiara en más de un sentido, su actitud hacia Esperanza y Justin era otra, los escuchaba, los consolaba cuando lloraban, e incluso, jugaba con ellos. El resto de la familia también notó el cambio en su comportamiento, era mucho menos agresivo a la hora de hablar. Rosalie pudo encontrar en él al hermano que había perdido la noche en que fue violada, Alice recuperó a su cariñoso hermano, Emmet a su compañero de juegos, Jasper a un amigo con el que compartir las preocupaciones, y Carlisle y Esme a su adorado hijo.

A pesar de su comportamiento días atrás, Edward se alegraba de que Bella hubiera decidido quedarse con Leah y seguir adelante con el embarazo, adoraba a la niña y ansiaba que Bella trajera al mundo a esa parte de ambos.

Una tarde, mientras Carlisle, Esme y Emmet estaban dando una conferencia, informando al pueblo canadiense de los cambios que iban a llevar a cabo, y mientras Alice, Jasper y Rosalie iban de compras, Edward leía sentado en un sillón de la habitación de jugar mientras Bella observaba a Leah divertirse con Justin y Esperanza.

-Bella- La llamó Leah, acercándose a ella. Miró a su alrededor, y pensando que Edward no podía escucharla desde donde estaba se atrevió a preguntarle- ¿Edward me quiere?

-Claro que te quiere- Bella se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta- ¿Por que preguntas eso?

-Porque... Es que...- Se giró a mirarlo y comprobó que estaba mirándola, Leah se ruborizó y se acercó al oído de Bella para preguntarle en susurros.

-Oh- Dijo Bella al escuchar la explicación de Leah- ¿Por que no vas y lo compruebas en un momento?

-No, me da vergüenza- Se quejó la niña- ¿Y si no quiere?

-Tú prueba- Bella le guiñó un ojo y miró a Edward sonriente, él no entendía nada.

Leah asintió y caminó despacio hacia Edward, que la observaba serio, indagando sobre que podría ser lo que le ocurría a la pequeña.

-¿Qué te ocurre Leah?- Preguntó cuando la tuvo delante, cogiéndola y sentándola en sus rodillas.

-Bueno... ¿Me prometes que no te enfadarás si no te gusta?

-Eh...- Miró a Bella preocupado, pero ella solo le sonrió- De acuerdo... Te lo prometo...

-¿Me quieres?- Edward asintió- ¿Mucho?- Volvió a asentir- ¿Me dejarás que te llame papá?- Edward se quedó con la boca abierta- Si no quieres no pasa nada- Leah dejó escapar unas lágrimas- Es solo que nunca nadie me ha tratado como tú y yo quería que tu fueras el mío...

-Claro que puedes- Edward la abrazó con fuerza- Me sentiría muy honrado de que lo hicieras.

-¿De verdad me dejas?

-Por supuesto- Leah le devolvió el abrazo- Dentro de poco seremos una familia de verdad.

Como había dicho Edward, dos semanas después llegó un asistente social con los papeles de adopción de Leah, convirtiéndola por fin en una miembro más de la familia, pasando a llamarse Leah Cullen Swan.

Durante ese tiempo, no supieron nada más sobre Seth y el resto de personas que iban a ayudarlos, al menos no personalmente, pero Carlisle si notó que la gente estaba muy receptiva a todo lo que decía, y todos colaboraban para que funcionaran sus propuestas.

Aprovechando que estaba en el cargo más alto de estado, pidió a varios agentes de la policía secreta que investigaran a la madre de Bella en Forks, estos aceptaron de inmediato y partieron hacia allí. Y aunque le hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo con los hombres que metieron a sus hijos y yerno en la cárcel, por el momento ellos tendrían que esperar.

Esas últimas semanas, Bella se levantaba más cansada de lo normal y sudando, al principio pensó que todo era producto del embarazo, pero estaba muy equivocada. Se acostó temprano, deseando dormir y descansar, no recordaba muy bien cuales eran sus sueños, solo se acordaba de pequeños fragmentos sin sentido para ella, hasta esa noche.

Se durmió prácticamente al tocar la almohada, mientras sentía como su querido esposo la tenia protegida entre sus brazos. Se sentía cómoda, sin nada que temer.

Al quedarse dormida empezó un sueño muy extraño para ella.

"_Estaba en la casa en la que vivía con sus padres, sentada junto a la puerta del salón, todo seguía igual que como lo recordaba, incluso seguía ahí aquel mueble horrible que su padre se negaba a tirar porque era herencia de su abuelo.  
_

_Miró hacia las escaleras que subían a las habitaciones, quiso subir, pero algo le decía que no removiera el pasado, que aquellos recuerdos le harían daño.  
_

_Vio la luz de la cocina encendida, fue hasta allí y vio que estaba todo igual a cuando su madre preparaba la comida antes de morir su padre.  
_

_Escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la cocina abrirse, y vio adentrarse por ella a su madre, ella se limpiaba las manos de algo rojizo con un trapo, aunque no supo que era lo que se estaba limpiando.  
_

_-¿Mamá?- Preguntó acercándose a ella, pero ella no podía verla.  
Reneé se dirigió al teléfono y marcó el 091.  
_

_-¡Por favor! ¡Que venga alguien! ¡Ha sucedido algo terrible en mi casa!- Puso voz de aterrada, dejando a Bella estupefacta por la actuación que acababa de hacer su madre- ¡Dense prisa!-Colgó el teléfono y sonrió ampliamente, mientras se sacaba una lágrima que había caído por su mejilla, producto de su actuación.  
_

_Se giró hacia el fregadero y abrió el cajón que había debajo, de ahí sacó una cajita con unas ampollas de nombre Dextropropoxifeno, cogió un vaso de leche y echó una de las ampollas en él, mezclándolo con una cucharilla. Cogió el vaso y volvió a salir por la puerta de la cocina.  
_

_Bella siguió a su madre, sorprendida de ver como entraba en el garaje. Bajó las escaleras tras ella, Reneé dejó el vaso de leche sobre un mueble en el garaje y guardó el resto de ampollas en un pequeño compartimento bajo las escaleras del garaje.  
_

_Bella escuchó un pequeño gemido de dolor tras ella, se giró y se vio a su misma con siete años, frotándose la cabeza junto al cuerpo sin vida de su padre, muerto por su culpa, con la cabeza destrozada.  
_

_Reneé se acercó con el vaso de leche hasta su hija y se lo tendió.  
_

_-Tómate esto cariño, te hará sentir mejor- Ella se lo tomó sin vacilar.  
_

_El sueño cambió en un aspecto, ahora la niña había desaparecido, ella era la que se estaba tomando el vaso de leche frente a su madre, sonriente, con un brillo extraño en los ojos.  
_

_Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y no pudo girarse.  
_

_-Isabella Swan, queda detenida por el homicidio de Charlie Swan.  
_

_Los agentes se la llevaban mientras veía a su madre parada en el garaje, sonriéndole sin hacer absolutamente nada por ayudarla."  
_

Un zarandeo la despertó de aquella horrible pesadilla. Edward la miraba con cara de pánico, la abrazó intentando que su respiración se calmara.

-¡No mamá! ¡Ayúdame!- Gritaba Bella llorando.

-Ya pequeña, todo ha sido un sueño, tranquilízate, estas en casa conmigo- Edward la mecía lentamente- Ya está, no pasa nada.

El llanto dejo derrotada a Bella que consiguió dormirse de nuevo, esta vez sin pesadillas.

Cuando la noche había pasado y llego el día, Bella se levantó y se dirigió hacia el salón donde se encontraban todos desayunando. Edward fue el primero en levantarse y acercarse a Bella.

- Mi amor ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Creo que si- Lo abrazó- Creo que lo de ayer no fue un sueño, fue un recuerdo.

Edward la llevó hasta la mesa junto a los demás y la sentó en una silla, Bella les relató el sueño con todo lujo de detalles. Carlisle fue el que reaccionó primero.

- ¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaban las ampollas que llevaba tu madre?

- Dextropropoxifeno, o algo así- Dijo Bella- ¿Sabes para que sirven?

- Si, y no me gusta nada…

**Se que he tardado muchísimo en subir este capítulo, pero no me gustaba nada como quedaba, y este no me termina de convencer, veremos como sale lo que continua.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia que no dude en hacérmela saber, estoy un poquillo en blanco, tengo una idea general de lo que quiero que pase, pero es muy general.**

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia, y espero de verdad que os guste.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**


	14. 13º Desconfianza

**13º Desconfianza**

Carlisle se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos, dejando a todos los demás expectantes, intentando comprender que tenía al cabeza de la familia tan preocupado.

-Carlisle ¿para que son?- Pregunto intrigada Bella.

-Esas capsulas son pertenecientes a los opiáceos, es la morfina que se utiliza tiene como ingrediente principal del opio, de donde proviene la denominación de opiáceos para estas sustancias. El opio contiene, además de morfina, otras sustancias que alteran la percepción y la conciencia, entre ellas la codeína, muy utilizada como antidoloroso y antitusivo. Todas estas sustancias pueden aliviar el dolor, producir agradables estados de indiferencia y sueño.

-Yo…Carlisle, no entiendo nada- Bella intentaba adivinar a donde quería llegar su suegro, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía, sintiéndose una ignorante. Edward al verla así la abrazo.

-No tendrías porque entenderlo, Bella.- Dijo Carlisle mientras le agarraba el mentón para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos- Esto sirve para que la mente se pare en un instante concreto, haciendo que no se recuerden ciertas cosas- Bella puso cara de terror-Eso quiere decir que tu madre te drogaba, Bella, por ello no recuerdas muchas cosas.

-¿Qué?- Bella se quedó pálida, sus manos taparon su rostro automáticamente- Eso no puede ser.

-Bella, cariño, escucha a Carlisle- Esme se arrodilló ante ella, acariciando sus manos.

-¡Es que no puede ser! ¿Por qué haría mi madre eso?

-Bella, no se el motivo que podría tener tu madre para darte eso, pero ese fármaco te drogaba haciendo que perdieras parte de tus recuerdos- Bella empezó a llorar de forma descontrolada- Intenta calmarte, prometo investigar todo lo posible hasta encontrar la causa, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió- Ahora he de salir para hablar con los del congreso, pero no te preocupes, encontraremos el motivo, indagaremos en tu pasado.

Todos los demás se marcharon a hacer cosas, quedándose en el salón Bella meciendo a Leah entre sus brazos y Edward hablando con su madre. Bella se tranquilizó un poco meciendo a Leah, verla dormidita entre sus brazos le hacía sentirse cómoda y segura. Viendo que estaba profundamente dormida, la llevó con cuidado a su habitación.

No tardó mucho en subir las escaleras y en acostar a la pequeña en su cuarto, le dio un pequeño beso y fue hacia la puerta, al salir y cerrar se encontró con Edward mirándola con cara de mala leche.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- Dijo Edward con voz algo grabe.

-Pues llevar a dormir a Leah ¿no lo ves?- Bella estaba un poco extrañada por la forma con la que él

le hablaba.

-¿¡Por qué no me avisas para que lo haga yo en lugar de cargar tú con el peso de la niña y correr el riesgo de que te suceda algo!- Gritaba Edward gesticulando mucho con sus manos, estaba nervioso.

-Creo que estas exagerando un poco. ¿No?

-Parece que esas drogas no solo te han afectado la memoria, también en tu raciocinio- Edward estaba enfadado.

Bella no entendió muy bien que era lo que quería decir Edward, pero si supo que la había ofendido, sintió en su cuerpo rabia y decidió encerrarse en la habitación de ambos, no quería saber nada, necesitaba descansar. Dejó la puerta sin cerrojo por si Leah despertaba y la buscaba.

Se tumbo en la cama pensando en lo que le había dicho Edward, intentando comprender que había hecho que él se pusiera de esa forma con ella. Se sentía miserable, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas, y su cuerpo lo tenia en forma fetal, después de unos minutos de llorar se quedo profundamente dormida.

"_Se encontraba de nuevo en la casa de sus padres, no parecía haber nadie, todo estaba en silencio, miró por todo el piso inferior y nada, en el calendario vio que la fecha señalaba unos días antes de la muerte de su padre.  
_

_Subió lentamente las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto, entró en él y se dispuso a cerrar, se detuvo al lado de la puerta cuando escuchó unos ruidos, al quedarse escuchando se dio cuenta de que no eran ruidos, eran gemidos. Salió de su habitación y se encaminó al lugar del que procedían aquellos gemidos, la habitación de sus padres.  
_

_La puerta del cuarto estaba semiabierta, y pudo observar como su madre estaba desnuda, solo le cubría una pequeña sabana hasta la cintura, estaba encima de alguien, ella suponía que era su padre. Su madre gritaba eufórica de placer mientras su pelvis se movía con brusquedad, en unos segundos la postura cambió, y el hombre se puso encima de su madre, tapándose igual que ella hasta la cintura, entonces pudo ver a aquel hombre, tenía el mismo cuerpo que su padre, el mismo color de pelo, pero la cara... Esa cara no era la de su padre.  
_

_El hombre sonrió y embistió ferozmente a su madre, giró la cara y la vio allí, horrorizada, entonces sonrió y continuó poseyendo el cuerpo de su madre, gritando de placer mientras la observaba..."  
_

Mientras Bella dormía, Edward entró en la habitación porque quería pedirle perdón por lo que le había dicho, ella no tenía culpa de nada de lo que le había pasado. Iba a empezar a hablar pero encontró a Bella dormida, se acercó a ella, acarició su mejilla y se asustó, tenía sudores fríos y suspiraba con angustia.

Veía como Bella empezaba a retorcerse en la cama, Edward sintió dolor al verla así, rabia por no saber que era lo que la estaba perturbando, por no poder ayudarla, no pudo controlarse y empezó a golpear todo lo que encontraba por medio del cuarto, arrasó con todo lo que había en la cómoda, y en las mesillas, sacó todo lo que encontraba en los armarios.

Leah se despertó con los sonidos procedentes de la habitación de Edward y Bella, asustada fue hacia la puerta y se asomó, vio a Edward como un loco, su rostro era frío, parecía una persona totalmente distinta, estaba histérico.

Edward ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que Leah había entrado, continuó tirando todo lo que veía y al lanzar una de las lámparas que tenia en la mesilla contra el cristal de la cómoda, haciendo que se partiera en mil pedazos, ocasionó que algunos de los cristales rozaran la cara de la pequeña y se le cortara haciendo que emanara un poquito de sangre.

Fue entonces cuando Edward, al verla allí con aquellos cortes en la cara, sintió miedo y culpabilidad. Leah empezó a llorar mientras que con su manita se tocaba la cara viendo que sangraba. Edward se acerco a ella y con un trozo de su manga le limpio los pequeños cortes, y con su mano apretó en el rostro de Leah para que se cortara el sangrado.

-Lo siento- repetía una y otra vez, pero la pequeña no decía nada, solo lloraba.

Bella despertó al escuchar el sonido de los cristales romperse, se incorporó y se asusto al ver lo destrozada que estaba su habitación, sin saber que era lo que había pasado. Se levantó sobresaltada y vio a Edward limpiando la cara de Leah.

-Pero... ¿Qué ha pasado?- Se levantó corriendo y fue hasta ellos.

-Yo... Lo siento Bella- Edward bajó la mirada de culpabilidad, evitando verla a los ojos- Me descontrolé, no la vi entrar...

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!- Gritó señalando la puerta.

Edward no dijo nada y se fue, Bella cogió a Leah entre sus brazos y la meció, viendo que sus cortes ya no sangraban.

-Lo siento mi niña.

-No ha sido tu culpa- Respondió la pequeña con un hilo de voz.

-¿¡Qué rayos le pasa a Edward!

-No, de papá tampoco, fue mía, entre sin llamar y el medio sin querer- Siguió llorando, abrazada a ella.

Bella, al asegurarse que los cortes de Leah no eran de importancia, la dejó de nuevo en su habitación para que durmiera un rato más. Después bajó a buscar a Edward para aclarar las cosas. Bajó hasta la cocina, allí estaba él, mirando el suelo, sentado en una silla, parecía derrotado. Se acercó a él, se sentó en una silla frente a él.

-¿Puedes explicarme que es lo que te ha sucedido?- Bella se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo lamento, de verdad.

-Edward, estás extraño. ¿Por que te comportas así hoy?- Preguntó dejando salir sus lágrimas de frustración.

-Bella...- Edward intentó abrazarla- Tú estabas retorciéndote en sueños y me pudo la frustración por no saber que hacer.

-Hasta aquí hemos llegado Edward- Bella se echó hacia atrás, apartándose de él, en ese momento sonó el timbre, alguien llamaba a la puerta- Voy a abrir- Bella se levantó a abrir, apartándose de él.

Bella se secó las lágrimas mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, intentando tener buena cara para cuando llegara a abrir. No quiso mirar hacia la cocina y ver el rostro de Edward. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el comisario Seth.

-Buenas tardes inspector- Dijo con la mejor cara que podía poner- Pase- Lo guió hasta el salón y le dijo que se sentara, pero antes le presento a los demás miembros de la familia.

-Encantado- Le dijo a todos sonriendo- ¿Y Edward? Quería felicitar a los nuevos padres de Leah, la asistenta social me avisó de que ya habían firmado los papeles y me dije a mi mismo que era un buen motivo para hacerles una visita.

-Estoy aquí- Edward entró por la puerta y se sentó junto a Bella, ignorando su cara de disgusto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Se que no es muy bueno, pero ahora mismo no me sale nada mejor, he estado un poco agobiada con las oposiciones y esto es lo mejor que me ha salido, estoy abierta a sugerencias de cualquier tipo.**

**Gracias a los que me preguntáis por mi niña, la verdad es que está genial, solo me quedan dos mesecitos de embarazo y la tendré conmigo en brazos.**

**Dadme vuestra opinión, sea buena o mala.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo**


	15. Nota importante

Hola a todos,

se que las notas de autor no son muy bien recibidas, pero creo que debo hacerlo para comunicar el motivo de mi tardanza.

Hace poco nos comunicaron que mi padre tiene un cancer maligno de esófago y la verdad es que mis ánimos están un poco por los suelos, espero que me entendáis y tengáis paciencia, seguiré escribiendo pero cuando pueda.

Lamento mucho tardar tanto, de verdad


	16. 14º Cambio de carácter

**14º- Cambio de carácter**

Bella no se separó de Edward aunque era lo que estaba deseando en ese momento, simplemente se quedó estática, Edward aprovechó eso para tomarla de la mano, sabiendo que ella no la apartaría delante de los demás.

-¿Como está la pequeña?

-Durmiendo- Respondió Bella nerviosa- Estaba muy cansada.

-Bien- Sonrió Seth- ¿El resto de niños están por aquí?

-No- Respondió Esme- Están jugando en su habitación.

-Estupendo porque tenía ganas de hablar con ustedes, creo que es hora de conocernos un poco mejor- Todos se quedaron en silencio- Bueno, como ya sabrán, soy el líder de un movimiento que quiere derrocar al gobierno de los Estados Unidos, esos cerdos se merecen acabar todos en una fosa común.

-Puedo entender lo que siente- Carlisle sentía lo mismo- Pero antes de decidir si vamos a colaborar con ustedes, nos gustaría saber un poco de sus métodos y sus expectativas- Carlisle estaba serio- Tenemos a tres niños pequeños aquí y a una mujer embarazada, hay riesgos a los que no estamos dispuestos a exponernos.

-Lo entiendo, y créanme cuando les digo que ustedes no tendrán nada que ver con cualquier altercado que se produzca- Carlisle se tensó- No digo que vayamos buscando eso, pero no todos piensan como yo, hay jóvenes en nuestra organización que solo piensan en buscar la venganza por medio de las armas y la sangre.

-Si saben que quieren eso, ¿como es posible que les permitan pertenecer a ese movimiento?

-Si encontraras a tu mujer tumbada en la cama, abierta de garganta para abajo, tumbada en la cama, con todas sus vísceras esparcidas por la habitación aun con vida y la vieras morir entre tus brazos, ¿dejarías que te apartaran de eso o buscarías venganza?- Bella se levantó corriendo y salió hacia el baño, solo de imaginárselo le habían dado arcadas y tuvo que ir al baño a vomitar. Edward fue corriendo tras ella- Lo lamento, con estas cosas no me doy cuenta de que hay gente que se puede asquear.

-Creo que no me siento demasiado bien- Dijo Rosalie de inmediato, blanca como la cal- Voy a ir a tumbarme un poco.

-¿Por que no os marcháis todos a que os de el aire, yo me quedaré charlando con el comisario- Ninguno se lo pensó dos veces, de inmediato abandonaron la habitación y dejaron solos a Carlisle y a Seth- Le agradecería que tuviera un poquito más de tacto con ese tema, le recuerdo que tres de las mujeres de mi familia sufrieron por culpa de ese gobierno, no quiero que piensen que lo que les acaba de contar podría haberles pasado a ellas.

-Lo siento, de verdad, lo dije sin pensar con quien me encontraba- Seth parecía realmente arrepentido- Si quiere que le sea sincero, yo solo quiero que ese gobierno deje de hacer daño, mi propósito no es matar a nadie, simplemente sacar los trapos sucios, pero hay gente que trabaja conmigo que no opina lo mismo.

-Habrá que trabajar a fondo para que no tengan oportunidad de hacer algo de lo que todos podamos arrepentirnos.

Mientras Carlisle y Seth hablaban, Edward intentaba ayudar a Bella en el baño, pero ella lo apartaba cada vez que él intentaba sujetarle el pelo. Al final optó por sentarse en el suelo, a su lado y esperar a que terminara.

-¿No vas a perdonarme?

-¿Vas a decirme porque te has comportado como un neandertal?- Preguntó Bella mientras se dirigía al lavabo a enjuagarse la boca.

-No creo que eso haga que tengas mejor opinión de mi ahora mismo- Miró el suelo, esperando que ella hablara, pero no lo hizo, Bella salió del baño sin abrir la boca. Edward la siguió al instante hasta la habitación- Está bien, te lo diré- Bella se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados, esperando- Sabes la poca paciencia que tengo y lo temperamental que soy, al escuchar que tu madre te drogaba la ira empezó a crecer dentro de mi, he tenido que luchar mucho contra mi mismo para no dejarla salir.

-¿Destrozar la habitación no es dejar salir tu ira?

-No exactamente- Suspiró- Estaba metido en mis pensamientos mientras hablaba con mi madre y no me había fijado que estabas cargando con Leah hasta la habitación. Cuando me di cuenta me enfurecí pensando que tú habías cargado con el peso de la niña y me descontrolé diciéndote cosas que en realidad no pensaba- Edward se arrodilló frente a Bella- Me tranquilicé y entré en la habitación para pedirte perdón, te encontré durmiendo. Al acercarme a acariciar tu rostro noté que estabas sudando y que llorabas en sueños, frustrado volví a sentir ira y perdí el control, empecé a tirarlo todo... No vi a Leah entrar, no quería dañarla.

-Edward, yo te quiero, pero cada vez me da más miedo tu temperamento- Bella bajó la mirada- Se que estás cambiando, lo se, pero podía haberle sucedido algo a Leah. ¿Sabes que carita se le ha quedado al verte así? ¿Y lo culpable que se siente por haber entrado sin llamar?

-Ella no tiene culpa de nada...

-Lo se- Bella suspiró- Quizá sea bueno que nos distanciemos un poco.

-¿Vas a dejarme?

-No, no voy a dejarte- Lo miró a los ojos- Pero creo que sería bueno para ti que nos distanciáramos un poco, así podrías pensar con claridad- Edward la miró con los ojos llorosos y asintió- Sacaré mis cosas de la habitación y me cambiaré a otra.  
-No, es mejor que tú estés cerca de Leah, yo me cambiaré a otra- Edward se levantó y fue al armario- ¿Me dejarás estar con Leah?

-Claro que si, ella es tu hija- Respondió Bella de inmediato, Edward siguió recogiendo, Bella se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, haciendo que su vientre apenas notable pegara en la espalda de Edward- No quiero que te distancies, solo quiero que te calmes, que no tengas cosas de las que lamentarte- Besó su cuello- Pero no quiero que te alejes de mi, yo te necesito, Leah te necesita y tu hijo te necesita.

-No me perderás- Se giró hacia ella y puso su mano sobre su vientre- Nunca te abandonaré, y si crees que esto es lo mejor, lo acepto, pero, ¿podré volver a estar contigo si me controlo?

-Si de verdad lo consigues, seré completamente tuya.

Edward sonrió, satisfecho por ello, besó sus labios con ternura, recogió sus cosas y salió para instalarse en una habitación próxima a la de Bella y Leah. Dejó sus cosas encima de la cama y salió rápido a buscar a Jasper. Llamó a la puerta de su habitación repetidas veces hasta que Jasper apareció con un batín puesto.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?

-Necesito tu ayuda- Edward parecía desesperado- Es importante.

-De acuerdo- Se giró hacia dentro de la habitación- Vuelvo en un rato Alice- Edward acompañó a Jasper hasta su nueva habitación- ¿Por que están todas tus cosas aquí?

-Porque durante un tiempo voy a dormir aquí- Suspiró un poco- Necesito tu ayuda para aprender a controlar mi genio. Bella no me dejará volver a la habitación con ella hasta que sea capaz de controlarme.

-¿Qué ha sucedido para que te eche de la habitación?- Edward le contó la situación que habían vivido- Está bien, te enseñaré a canalizar tu ira y a controlar tu genio, pero empezaremos mañana.

-Está bien.

Jasper y Edward estuvieron semanas trabajando en la canalización de su ira, buscaban métodos de descarga de la tensión, encontraron la solución en la música, Edward se relajaba mucho tocando el piano, aunque hacer deporte también le ayudaba. Bella veía los progresos de Edward desde la lejanía, se acercaba a él de vez en cuando para recordarle que ella lo esperaba pero nada más, Leah se divertía mucho viendo tocar a Edward, y eso hizo que se unieran más.

Durante esas semanas, Carlisle y Seth se hicieron buenos amigos, los dos tenían muchas cosas en común, y su insaciable necesidad de ayudar a los demás hacía que fueran inseparables.

Una noche, Bella se acostó cansada, había pasado toda la tarde escribiendo un discurso para un meeting que tenía Carlisle dos días después y se había agotado.

_"Ella caminaba por el bosque, Leah corría delante de ella, sonriente y feliz. Alguien salió de entre las sombras y cogió a Leah, otro hombre la agarró a ella por la espalda. Le pegaron a Leah una paliza delante de ella, la giraron hacia el lado contrario y vio a Edward, arrodillado ante un hombre, estaba maniatado y lleno de cardenales._

_-¡EDWARD!- Gritó desesperada._

_Edward se giró hacia ella, en sus ojos había resignación y amor._

_-Te quiero Bella...- Sonó su voz en la lejanía, y de inmediato, el hombre que tenía delante apretó el gatillo y una bala atravesó la cabeza de Edward._

_-¡NOOOO!- Gritó Bella._

_El hombre que lo había matado apuntó a Leah y disparó, matando a la niña al instante. Después se acercó a ella y al tenerlo delante, vio de quien se trataba, era el mismo hombre que había estado con su madre._

_El hombre levantó el arma, apuntó a su frente y... ¡BANG!"_

Bella se levantó de golpe aterrada, saltó de la cama y corrió hasta la habitación de Leah, ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente, sin preocuparse de nada.

-Edward...- Susurró y corrió hasta la habitación que ocupaba él.

Entró y se lo encontró de pie, frente a la cama, cambiándose de ropa, al verla entrar de aquella manera se asustó.

-Bella, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Edward...- Corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba- ¡Edward!

-¿Que sucede cariño?- Le devolvió el abrazo al instante, y besó su frente- Cálmate y dime que ocurre.

Pero Bella no se calmaba, solo podía llorar abrazada a él, temerosa de perderlo.

**Aquí tenéis el sigueinte capítulo, siento mucho la tardanza, pero de verdad que tengo pocos ánimos, mi padre no va a mejor, ha empezado la quimioterapia y en general lo estamos pasando todos mal.**

**Además, a mi niña le queda un mes para nacer si no se adelanta, y entre el calor y lo que se mueve, tengo la espalda molida.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia de como podría continuar, agradecería que me lo dijera, tengo claro que quiero que pase al final pero como llegar hasta ese final no tanto.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y por vuestro apoyo, intentaré tener el siguiente lo antes posible, pero no prometo nada.**

**Nos leemos**


	17. 15º Reconciliación y descubrimiento

**15º Reconciliación y descubrimiento**

-Por favor, dime que te ocurre- Bella lloraba con intensidad, sin ser capaz de decir nada- ¡Por favor! ¡Así no puedo ayudarte!

-Prométeme que nunca me dejarás.

-¿A que viene esto Bella?- Él se quedó mirándola a los ojos- Claro que no te voy a abandonar, antes me muero.

-¡No digas eso!- Bella aumentó su llanto- No vuelvas a decirlo...

-¿El que? Bella me estás asustando.

-Es que he soñado que... Que...- No podía hablar, el solo recuerdo de esa pesadilla la hacía temblar de miedo.

-¿Esto es por un sueño? Bella, por favor, no puede ser tan grave- Eso no sirvió para calmarla- Está bien, ven aquí- La cogió en brazos y la tumbó en su cama, besó su mejilla repetidas veces, mientras con una mano acariciaba su vientre- Eso era solo un sueño, yo estoy aquí a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió- Ahora quiero que te calmes y después me cuentes que has soñado.

Bella necesitó un buen rato para calmarse, pero al final consiguió dejar de llorar. Miró a Edward y habló.

-En mi sueño, Leah iba corriendo delante de mi, estábamos tranquilamente en el bosque, pero de pronto unos hombres nos cogían, a ella comenzaban a pegarle mientras yo estaba sujeta sin poder hacer nada- Narró intentando contener las lágrimas- De pronto me giraban y allí estaba, el hombre que en el otro sueño estaba con mi madre. Tú estabas de rodillas en el suelo, malherido, mirándome con resignación- Bella lo miró a los ojos sufriendo- Y de tus labios salió un te quiero antes de que te dispararan...- Las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus ojos- Después hacía lo mismo con Leah y por último me mataba a mi...- Se quedó en silencio, intentando controlarse, pero era inútil, se giró hacia su marido y lo abrazó con fuerza- Parecía tan real...

-Ahora ya está, no pasa nada- Edward estaba furioso, pero debía controlarse, por ella, lo necesitaba tranquilo y no la iba a decepcionar- ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche?

-¿No te importa?

-Yo estaría encantado de que así fuera- Besó sus cabellos- Pero primero, vamos a lavarte la cara, estás horrible- Se rió un poco intentando animarla.

La cogió en brazos y la llevó al baño de su habitación, la sentó en la taza del váter, cogió una toalla y la humedeció con agua, se la llevó y le limpió con mucho cuidado la cara. Ella lo vio tan tierno y atento que sintió su corazón palpitar.

Edward volvió a llevarla a la cama, la dejó con suavidad y Bella, sin poder evitarlo, lo besó con furia y deseo, Edward se dejó llevar por esas caricias que tanto le gustaban, y entre besos y abrazos los dos se entregaron mutuamente.

Tras aquel encuentro reconciliador entre ellos, Bella cayó en un profundo sueño, tranquilo y bello, sin tener ni una sola preocupación. Edward se había quedado despierto, viendo como dormía junto a él, sintiendo su calor. Acarició su mejilla y besó su frente, se levantó, se vistió y bajó a la sala de música, se sentó frente al piano y empezó a tocar notas porque si, dejó fluir sus dedos solos, mostrando sus sentimientos.

Un rato después, notó una mano suave en su hombro, no tuvo que girarse para ver que se trataba de Bella.

-Es preciosa.

-Gracias- Sonrió haciéndose a un lado para que se sentara con ella- La has inspirado tú.

-Es preciosa Edward- Bella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su marido- Muchas gracias.

Allí se quedaron, disfrutando de la música y de la compañía que se hacían.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Habían pasado algunos meses desde aquella noche que a la vez de aterradora también fue magnífica para Bella. Los sueños no la abandonaron, seguía con ellos, pero el volver a estar junto a Edward le ayudaba a superarlos bastante bien.

Las cosas entre ellos habían vuelto a la normalidad, Edward había podido por fin controlar su ira, de nuevo compartían la habitación, y los dos adoraban a Leah, formando así una familia maravillosa.

Pero no todo eran momentos bellos, cuando se quedaba a solas, Bella no podía borrar de su mente la imagen de aquel hombre que tanto la atormentaba en sueños, sabía que conocía a ese hombre pero no era capaz de recordar de que lo conocía, y sus sueños nunca le decían nada de él.

Al principio le contaba sus sueños a Edward, pero ver como luchaba por controlarse y su preocupación hizo que tomara la decisión de no hacerlo, prefería sufrir ella sola a que todos estuvieran pendientes de ella por unos sueños.

Por otra parte, Seth y Carlisle se habían hecho buenos amigos, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, cosa que a Esme le hacía sentirse desplazada en ocasiones. Carlisle estaba tan obsesionado por conseguir llegar hasta el gobierno de los EEUU, y sin querer, en el camino que debía llevarle hasta allí, estaba apartando a su mujer. Pero Esme era paciente y no se lo echaba en cara, al contrario, lo animaba a seguir porque sabía que él quería lo mejor para todos.

Carlisle, a pesar del disimulo de Esme, empezó a notar tristeza en sus ojos cuando estaban a solas, intentó ser más observador y comprobó que ya apenas hablaban y eso le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago, todo lo que estaba haciendo era por ella. Por esa razón empezó a llevarla a los meetings políticos, teniéndola el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, buscando la reconciliación, esperando que poco a poco ella volviera a tener en sus ojos esa dulzura y brillo que tanto la caracterizaba.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Aprovechando que Carlisle y Esme estaban en una reunión con los ministros de defensa, la familia decidió salir esa tarde a un parque con los pequeños, dejando a Bella sola en casa para que se relajara.

Sin saber que hacer y notándose pesada y cansada debido a su prominente barriga de siete meses de embarazo, cogió el mando de la televisión y empezó a cambiar de canal, buscando algo que la entretuviera un rato.

Encontró un programa político en el que el presidente de los Estados Unidos estaba dando un discurso sobre el pacto al que quería llegar con el gobierno canadiense para combatir el terrorismo, hablaba tan claro y decidido que parecía que realmente se creía lo que decía.

Los ojos de Bella dejaron de mirar la figura del presidente para centrarse en dos personas que había tras él. Allí se encontraba su madre, cogida de la mano de uno de los guardaespaldas del presidente, el hombre que aparecía en sus sueños, aquel hombre que tanto la atormentaba, y de pronto recordó de que lo conocía, aquel hombre era el hermano mayor de su padre, su tío Aro.

No pudo dejar de mirar la pantalla en ningún momento, y tampoco fue consciente de que alguien le hablaba hasta que notó las manos de Esme meciéndola con delicadeza para llamar su atención.

-¿Estás bien Bella?

-¡Son ellos!- Dijo Bella señalando la pantalla.

-¿Ellos quiénes?- Carlisle miró en la dirección en la que señalaba Bella y vio la imagen del presidente dando su discurso- ¿El presidente?

-¡No! ¡La pareja que aparece detrás!- Carlisle se fijó en la imagen- ¡Son mi madre y el hombre que aparece en mis sueños, mi tío Aro!  
Esme miró la imagen sorprendida, aquello era muy extraño, y para Carlisle, la imagen reflejaba más que a la madre de Bella y a su amante, en aquella imagen estaba el responsable de todas las penurias que había pasado la familia Cullen, el responsable de las violaciones de las mujeres de esa familia...

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me habéis mostrado con el tema de mi padre, no sabéis lo que me han animado vuestros reviews, y debo deciros algo, el otro día nos dieron los resultados de los análisis, parece que el cáncer no tiene raices, y aunque mi padre tendrá que estar con quimio y radio todo el verano, en octubre lo podrán operar y extirparlo. Así que posiblemente todo se acabe en octubre.**

**Por otro lado, gracias por los que os interesáis por mi embarazo, mi niña puede llegar en cualquier momento, y como después de su llegada no se cuando voy a poder actualizar quería dejaros un capítulo, se que no es gran cosa, pero hago lo que puedo teniendo en cuenta el calor, los dolores de espalda y hasta hace nada mi bajo estado de ánimo.**

**Seguramente, la próxima vez que actualice será ya con mi Judith en casita, dejándome dormir lo menos posible por las noches jejeje, pero os aseguro que aunque tarde, seguiré subiendo capítulos. Eso si, agradecería alguna idea, porque como ya digo, mi cabeza no está muy centrada y me cuesta procesar ideas coherentes, y la verdad, no me gustaría fastidiar la historia por falta de tiempo.**

**No me enrollo más, gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo a leer mis historias, y por vuestro apoyo.**

**Nos leemos  
**


	18. 16º ¿Hermana?

**16º- ¿Hermana?**

Carlisle observó la imagen con detenimiento, mirando cada uno de los rostros que aparecían, entonces levantó la vista hacia Bella.

-¿Estás segura de que esa es tu madre?- Ella asintió sin vacilar- ¿Y ese hombre tu tío?- Otro asentimiento-Entonces está claro porque te encerraron en aquella cárcel en lugar de en una completamente de mujeres, él te mandó a allí- Carlisle se levantó y caminó lentamente por el comedor- Sabemos que tu madre te drogaba, probablemente la droga se la dio tu tío, tu madre quería que olvidaras cosas que están relacionadas con ese hombre, de lo contrario los podrías haber descubierto- Carlisle suspiró sonoramente- Mandaré que investiguen a ese hombre, a ver si nos pueden decir algo, quizá Seth pueda ayudarnos en esto.

-De acuerdo.

Los tres se quedaron en absoluto silencio, sin saber que decir exactamente, Bella fue guiada por Esme hasta la silla para que cenara algo, y en cuanto Edward llegó a casa se la llevó de vuelta a la habitación para que se durmiera y no empezara a darle vueltas a las cosas.

Carlisle habló con Seth sobre aquel hombre, y de inmediato, él y su organización se pusieron a investigarlo, Carlisle recibió muy pronto respuestas.

-Ese hombre es muy peligroso- Dijo Seth sin rodeos- No hay pruebas que lo culpen de nada pero puedo asegurarte que ese hombre fue el responsable de la muerte del padre de Bella- Seth estaba realmente convencido- La mujer es cómplice del asesinato, por ello la drogaron a los siete años.

-Eso explica ese caso concreto, pero no el resto de ocasiones en las que la drogaron.

-Te equivocas, también están justificadas- Seth le enseñó una fotografía- ¿Quien crees que es esa niña?- Carlisle miró la imagen detenidamente, en la fotografía salía una niña castaña con el mismo rostro de Bella.

-Parece Bella de pequeña.

-Tú lo has dicho, parece- Seth señaló su pelo- Salvo que Bella es morena y no ha tenido nunca el pelo castaño claro. Esta niña es la hermana pequeña de Bella.

-¿Su hermana? Ella no ha mencionado nunca a ninguna hermana.

-Porque ella no sabe de su existencia- Explicó Seth- El día del nacimiento de esa niña es el mismo día en el que Bella fue campeona de gimnasia rítmica, a los 12 años.

-Espera, ¿a los doce?- Seth asintió muy seriamente- Eso quiere decir que la niña no es hija del padre de Bella.

-Exacto, el padre es el tío de Bella, Aro Swan, por ello la drogaron, en cuanto la niña no necesitó amamantarse, la llevaron a un orfanato, y después hicieron que Bella perdiera la memoria, así no podría decir nada. Si se hubiera descubierto que la niña era de ese hombre se habría reabierto el caso de Charlie Swan, demostrando que ellos eran culpables.

-¿Y lo del accidente?

-Tengo sospechas de que las personas que iban en el coche con Bella y murieron eran algunas personas a las que no les caía bien Aro Swan y querían contarle lo que sabían a ella- Seth suspiró- Y también creo que los amigos de Bella, Jacob Black y Jessica Stanly descubrieron algo y por ello los mataron.

-¡DIOS!- Carlisle se desesperó- ¡Esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba!

-Será complicado acercarse a él, si ve a Bella de inmediato se pondrá en guardia, habrá que pensar en algo pronto, no tardarán en pedirte que viajes con tu familia a Estados Unidos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Carlisle no le comentó nada a Bella, pero no hizo falta, Bella tuvo otro sueño, unos días después de la reunión que tuvo Carlisle con Seth.

_"Ella llegaba a casa después de su campeonato de gimnasia rítmica, desilusionada porque su madre no había ido a verla. Su madre se había ido de viaje unos meses y Bella se había quedado con una amiga de su madre._

_Pero ese día estaba el coche de Reneé aparcado delante de la casa, Bella corrió escaleras arriba, dispuesta a encontrarla y abrazarla con fuerza._

_-Mamá- Susurró al entrar en la habitación. La encontró mirando la ventana- Mamá, ¿donde has estad...?- Su madre se giró hacia ella con un bebé entre sus brazos- ¿Quien es?_

_-Es tu hermana pequeña, Megan- Respondió su madre llorando._

_-¿Hermana?_

_-Si, tu hermana- Se agachó para que la viera._

_-¿Como es posible eso?_

_-No hagas preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió- Si alguien te pregunta, tú no sabes nada, por favor, y sobretodo no le hables de esto a tu tío Aro. No quiero que te haga daño._

_-¿De que hablas mamá?_

_-Tú hazme caso- Reneé miró su mesita de noche- Bella, he subido una ampolla vitamínica, quiero que te la tomes, está en mi mesita de noche- Bella la cogió y en la ampolla había escrito lo mismo que en las de su sueño anterior- Tómatelo, verás como te sientes mejor- Le dijo Reneé dejando a la niña en la cuna._

_-De acuerdo mamá- Le sonrió Bella- ¿Sabes una cosa? He ganado el campeonato- Se bebió la ampolla- Mamá, me alegro de tener una hermanita._

_-Bella...- Reneé se puso a llorar mientras clavaba una jeringuilla en el brazo de Bella- Lo lamento tanto mi niña, pero no quiero que él te haga daño, espero que puedas perdonarme._

_Bella notó como la fiebre le subía y todo se volvía borroso. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontraba tumbada en su cama con su madre al lado._

_-Mamá, ¿qué ha pasado?_

_-Nada cielo, solo es que has estado enferma- Sonrió su madre besando tu frente, has estado en cama inconsciente y delirando casi una semana entera._

_-¿Y mi hermanita?_

_-¿Qué hermanita?- Reneé se puso pálida- Cielo, no hay ninguna hermanita, lo habrás soñado- Se giró hacia la mesita de noche, vertió otra ampolla en una taza de chocolate- Cielo, tómate esto, te sentará bien._

_Bella se lo bebió y volvió a dormirse."_

Bella despertó de repente, alterada por lo que acababa de soñar, miró a su lado y vio a Edward dormir plácidamente. No quiso despertarlo, así que cogió su batín y bajó al salón, necesitaba pensar en lo que significaba ese sueño.

Al llegar al salón se sorprendió de encontrar ahí a Carlisle, apoyado en la chimenea, con el rostro serio.

-Carlisle.

-Hola Bella- Le sonrió al escucharla- No te he oído llegar- Se giró y caminó hasta ella- ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? ¿Ocurre algo?

-No... Bueno... He tenido otro sueño.

-¿Quieres contármelo?- Bella y él se sentaron en el sofá.

-En mi sueño, yo llegaba a casa después de ganar el campeonato de gimnasia rítmica, mi madre llevaba fuera de casa varios meses y su coche estaba aparcado fuera, cuando subía corriendo para verla, ella lloraba con un bebé en brazos, decía que era mi hermana pequeña pero que no podía contárselo a nadie, sobretodo a mi tío. Me hizo beber sin más una ampolla y me inyectó algo que hizo que enfermara y cuando despertaba tras la enfermedad, mi hermana había desaparecido y mi madre hacía como si nunca hubiera existido. Me daba otra taza de chocolate con más ampollas de esas.

-Ya veo- Carlisle se sujetó la barbilla pensativo.

-Mi hermana si existió, ¿verdad?- Bella miraba fijamente a Carlisle- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Seth investigó a tu tío y me lo dijo hace unos días, estaba buscando la mejor forma de decírtelo, estás de siete meses, no quería alterarte.

-No importa- Bella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Carlisle- Quiero encontrarla, es mi hermana.

-Lo se- Carlisle la abrazó- He mandado varios hombres a buscarla, ahora tendrá unos siete años. La encontraremos, ya lo verás.

**Primero de todo, agradeceros vuestra paciencia, y deciros que ya tengo a mi niña, nació el día 26 de Julio y las dos estamos perfectamente ^^.**

**Es una niña muy buena, duerme y come mucho así que he tenido tiempo de hacer el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste como me ha quedado, no me voy a enrollar mucho ahora para explicar más, espero que disfrutéis y que cumpla vuestras espectativas.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna idea para ayudarme a continuar se agradece porque con la niña, que se llama Judith por cierto, no se cuanto tiempo voy a tener para pensar y por lo tanto tampoco se cuando podré actualizar, toda ayuda es buena y será bien recibida.**

**Nos leemos**


	19. 17º El secreto de Carlisle

**17º El secreto de Carlisle**

Bella se durmió al rato sobre el hombro de Carlisle, él la tapó con una manta y la dejó tumbada en el sofá, no quería despertarla. Se dirigió a su despacho, se sentó frente al escritorio y miró en el primer cajón. De ahí sacó una fotografía y se quedó mirando aquella imagen fijamente durante varios minutos.

Había mantenido la entereza durante los días que habían pasado pero cuando estaba a solas recordaba aquella cara, hacía años que no había vuelto a saber nada de aquel hombre, pero al mirar la pantalla de la televisión cuando Bella había visto a su madre y a su tío Aro lo vio de nuevo. Junto a ellos, con la piel blanquecina, rostro mortecino, pelo negro y canas en las patillas, su cara dejaba ver su forma de ser, patosa y dejada.

Recordaba de maravilla a ese hombre, Marco Vulturi, como olvidarlo. Cerró los ojos y recordó aquellos años.

"_Habían pasado veintiséis años aproximadamente y lo recordaba como si hubiera ocurrido todo el día anterior. Recordaba que por aquel entonces él era un joven médico recién licenciado, le encantaba su trabajo y sobretodo los niños, por eso era pediatra._

_Recordaba a su compañera de trabajo, Heidi, hermosa como pocas mujeres existían. Ellos tuvieron una relación seria durante dos años, Heidi quedó embarazada poco antes de su segundo aniversario y ambos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de aquel pequeño._

_Estando Heidi en su noveno mes de embarazo, Carlisle le pidió matrimonio y ella aceptó encantada, enamorada y feliz._

_Dispuestos a dar la feliz noticia, iban los dos en el BMW de Carlisle, camino a casa de Heidi. Ella sonreía sin parar, feliz de la vida que llevaba junto a él. Carlisle le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma felicidad en su rostro, Heidi, llevada por las hormonas, se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo, sin importarle que estuviera conduciendo, Carlisle rió y la besó con furia, pero la frenó, no era el momento. Cuando Heidi se quitó de encima de él ya era tarde, el coche se había metido en dirección contraria y un camión impactó contra ellos. Heidi salió disparada por la luna del coche, atravesando por completo el cristal, Carlisle se golpeó la cabeza con el volante, quedando inconsciente._

_Al despertar se encontraba en el hospital, Marco le gritó que su hija y su nieto habían muerto por su culpa, que él era el culpable del accidente._

_Desde ese día, Carlisle se sintió culpable y no pudo perdonarse nunca lo ocurrido"_

Carlisle abrió los ojos y echó su cuerpo hacia delante, por su rostro se derramaban lágrimas de dolor, apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos, maldiciéndose una y otra vez, sintiéndose culpable por lo que le ocurrió a Heidi, sintiendo como su cuerpo moría por dentro.

Todo eso había ocurrido años antes de conocer a Esme y formar una familia, y nadie sabía nada al respecto. Se secó las lágrimas y miró la imagen de nuevo, sabiendo que Marco pagaría por lo que les hizo a Esme, Alice y Rosalie, Marco era el culpable de que las hubieran violado.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que levantara la vista de la fotografía, Edward asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Pasa.

-Siento molestarte- Dijo al ver su cara y las marcas de sus lágrimas en las mejillas- ¿Te pillo en mal momento? Si quieres vuelvo luego.

-No te preocupes, ¿para que me buscabas?

-¿Sabes porque Bella está en el sofá? ¿Ha sucedido algo?- Preguntó nervioso.

-Se despertó asustada y nerviosa por un sueño que había tenido, estuvimos hablando y se quedó dormida.

-¿Otra vez ha vuelto a soñar?- Edward bajó la mirada- La veo sufrir cada vez que tiene uno de esos sueños.

-No son sueños Edward, son recuerdos, los recuerdos de los hechos que le obligaron a olvidar al drogarla- Le explicó Carlisle- Ella los sigue teniendo en su mente, aunque no pueda recordarlo cuando quiera.

-¿Puedes decirme que es lo que ha recordado entonces?

-En los artículos que encontró tu madre, había uno diciendo que Bella había sido campeona de gimnasia rítmica con doce años- Edward asintió- Pues ha recordado lo que ocurrió en ese momento, ahora sabe porque querían que olvidara- Edward quedó en silencio, expectante, esperando que su padre continuara- Bella tiene una hermana pequeña.

-¿Una hermana?

-Así es, será aproximadamente de la edad de Leah, y Bella no recordaba nada de ella. Yo lo supe hace unos días, Seth ha investigado un poco y lo descubrió. He mandado varios hombres a buscar a la niña, que se encuentra en un orfanato en Estados Unidos.

-¿Como es posible que olvidara absolutamente todo eso? Un embarazo se nota y un bebé en casa también. Pensaba que las ampollas que le daban bloqueaban los recuerdos cercanos al momento de tomarlas.

-A ver Edward, la madre de Bella estuvo ausente varios meses, supongo que cuando empezó a notarse su embarazo se marchó dejando a Bella con una vecina- Le explicó con seriedad- Pero el día del campeonato, ella regresó con una pequeña en brazos. Bella vio a la niña, su madre le dijo que era su hermana, hija de su tío Aro. Por lo que Bella me ha contado de su sueño, su madre la drogo en esa ocasión para protegerla de su tío. La hizo enfermar y estuvo en cama una semana con mucha fiebre- Edward estaba impactado- Cuando Bella se recuperó, su madre había dado a la niña a un orfanato y Bella pensó que no había sido real, que la fiebre le había hecho ver cosas que no eran.

-Pobre Bella- Apretó sus puños con fuerza- Quiero ayudarla, pero no se que hacer.

-Haces mucho quedándote a su lado, necesita tranquilidad y cariño- Carlisle se levantó y se puso junto a su hijo- Creo que ellos dos fueron los responsables de la muerte del padre de Bella, y no voy a descansar hasta que lo averigüe, mañana pondré hombres a investigar el asunto.

Edward asintió y ambos salieron del despacho, Edward miró a Bella dormir tan dulcemente que no quiso moverla por miedo a que despertara. Los dos subieron a sus habitaciones directamente. Edward se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo, intentando que llegara de nuevo el sueño, pero no conseguía dormir, su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de la madre de Bella y ahora de su hermana.

Esme estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados cuando Carlisle subió, al verla tan serena y tan dulce, creyó que dormía, pero al recordar a Heidi, la necesitaba, necesitaba su amor incondicional. Se desnudó y se tumbó junto a ella, abrazándola por la espalda, notando su calor corporal.

Esme notó a Carlisle y abrió lentamente los ojos mientras sentía como los labios de Carlisle besaban su cuello, su espalda, sus brazos... Esme pensó que él intentaba compensar los días que la había tenido abandonada y se dejó querer.

Hola a todos!

Aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo, voy despacito pero voy escribiendo ^^

Espero que os guste, no se si estoy enmarañando demasiado la historia pero a mi me está gustando.

Gracias por los comentarios y por los mensajes de felicitación por mi niña, Judith está muy bien, con cólicos pero bien, ya tiene dos meses y está grandota y alegre ^^

Intentaré tener el siguiente pronto, lo antes posible, prometido.

Y como siempre lo digo, si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia se agradece, aunque por lo general no suele dejarme nadie ninguna idea.

Nos leemos pronto


	20. 18º Una sorpresa para Bella

**18º**** Una****sorpresa****para****Bella**

Por más medios que ponía Carlisle para encontrar a Renesmee, no había ninguna señal de ella. Eso era una angustia constante para Bella que solo quería sentirla junto a ella, darle el amor y cariño que se merecía, el cariño que su madre y su tío Aro le habían negado.

Leah veía a Bella sufrir por aquello, y aunque ella no entendía la importancia de encontrar a esa niña, si sabía que para Bella era necesario. Por ello, cada mañana, Leah se levantaba y vestía ella sola, se acercaba a la habitación de sus padres, Edward le abría la puerta, y en silencio se acercaban los dos a abrazar a Bella mientras aun dormía, haciendo que al despertar tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro.

Además, Leah había decidido ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, por ello se ocupada de entretener a Esperanza y Justin cuando sus tías se ponían histéricas por su desobediencia, también preparaba la habitación para el nuevo bebé junto a Esme, y hacía reír a Jasper y Emmet con sus payasadas.

Carlisle era el único que no disfrutaba del acercamiento de la niña a la familia, no porque no la quisiera o se alejara de ella, pero pasaba poco tiempo en casa entre el congreso y la búsqueda de la pequeña Renesmee. Y empezaba a desesperarse, había mandado hombres a cada continente y por toda América, la última ubicación conocida era de un orfanato de Brasil. Carlisle se centró en esa zona, esperaba con impaciencia que le comunicaran algo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bella estaba tumbada con los pies en alto en el sofá, tenia la cabeza apoyada en una almohada, con el brazo derecho extendido hacia el sofá de al lado, cogiendo la mano de Leah que estaba dormida.

-¡Bella!- Entró en el salón Carlisle, eufórico.

-¡Ssshhhhhhh!- Le hizo en el acto- Vas a despertar a Leah.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó y se apresuró a ponerse junto a ella, arrodillado ante el sofá- Es que, Bella, tengo algo muy importante que decirte- Sonrió muy alegre. El teléfono le impidió seguir hablando- Dime- Carlisle no perdía la sonrisa mientras hablaba por teléfono, aun arrodillado ante ella- ¡Si claro! Ahora vamos- Colgó.

-Carlisle ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

-Bella prepárate, tenemos que ir al despacho, hay que arreglar unos documentos con urgencia, dentro de unos días viajamos a Estados Unidos y hay que tenerlo todo listo- Le dijo sin explicarle nada.

-De acuerdo, un momento que me cambie y nos vamos.

Mientras Bella se cambiaba, Carlisle cogió a Leah entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, después bajo las escaleras corriendo al escuchar la voz de Edward diciendo que había vuelto a casa.

-¡Hijo!- Carlisle lo abrazó muy contento.

-¿Qué ocurre papá?

-Ha sucedido algo maravilloso, después de buscar por montones de lugares por fin hemos encontrado a Renesmee- Sonrió feliz, Edward sonrió con él- La han estado trasladando de orfanato en orfanato, desde Brasil hasta Croacia, Suecia y la hemos encontrado en Volterra, Italia.

-¿Bella lo sabe ya?

-Quiero darle una sorpresa, ella piensa que vamos a firmar unos papeles para el viaje, la niña nos está esperando en el despacho.

-Dejo estos papeles y voy con vosotros- Sonrió Edward de nuevo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras corriendo.

Carlisle también se lo contó a Esme, que emocionada, también se decidió a acompañarlos mientras que Emmet y Rosalie arreglaban de verdad el papeleo para el viaje y Alice y Jasper se quedaban con los tres niños.

Por el camino Bella dejó vagar su mente, pensado que no era muy normal que fueran los cuatro a mirar papeles legales que ella no entendía. El único que entendía de aquello era Edward y normalmente prefería mirar esas cosas él solo. Después pensó que podría ser algún documento que acreditara que ella pertenecía a esa familia y por lo tanto tenía inmunidad diplomática. Fuera lo que fuera, debía hacerlo y no darle más vueltas.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, bajaron del coche los cuatro y entraron en el edificio donde se encontraba el despacho presidencial. Al llegar al piso correcto, Edward rodeó la cintura de Bella con su brazo, y la condujo hacia la puerta, seguidos de Carlisle y Esme.

-¿Qué ocurre? Os estáis comportando de manera muy extraña.

-Confía en nosotros Bella- Le pidió Carlisle.

-Decidme que pasa- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Solo te diré que si abres esa puerta hoy serás un poquito más feliz- Le sonrió Carlisle. Ella se quedó desconcertada, miró la puerta y después a Edward.

-¿Por que no la abres y miras?

-Está bien- Cogió el pomo de la puerta y lo giró.

Asomó la cabeza y se quedó estática donde estaba. Frente al gran ventanal del despacho había una preciosa niña de unos siete años, mirándola asustada. La pequeña era rubia, de ojos castaños, con la piel pálida. Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco conjuntado con sus zapatitos. Bella se percató de las enormes ojeras que había bajo sus ojos, parecía estar enferma. Era exactamente como era ella cuando tenía su edad, a excepción del pelo, y no tuvo dudas de quien era ella. Reaccionó a los pocos minutos y se adentró en el despacho.

-Si necesitas algo estaremos en la puerta- Le comunicó Edward antes de cerrar tras ella.

Bella dio unos pasos hacia la pequeña, pero esta parecía tener miedo y retrocedió un poco, al caminar hacia atrás tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo. Bella le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, dedicándole la más sincera de las sonrisas.

-Pequeña, no tengas miedo- La niña la miró aun desde el suelo, dudando si tomar su mano o no- Te llamas Renesmee, ¿Verdad?

-¿Como lo sabes?- La niña quedó impresionada.

-Es que en tus ojitos veo que ese es tu nombre- La niña sonrió- Yo soy Bella.

-Bella- La niña sonrió- La princesa de mi sueño se llama así- Bella la miró sorprendida- Por las noches sueño con una princesa y se llama así- La pequeña cogió la mano de Bella y se levantó del suelo- ¡Alá! ¡Tienes la barriga muy grande!

-Es que voy a ser mamá- Le acarició la mejilla.

-Oye, ¿tú sabes porque me han traído hasta aquí?- La niña la miró con preocupación- ¿Voy a tener que cambiar otra vez de orfanato?- Unas lágrimas se pusieron en sus ojos, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento- No me gustan los orfanatos, los niños siempre me pegan...

-No es para eso, claro que no es para eso- Le tomó su carita entre sus manos y besó su frente- Voy a llevarte a casa conmigo.

-¿Bella?- Se asomó la cabeza de Edward por la puerta- Es hora de irnos, hay que preparar las cosas para el viaje- Edward miró a la pequeña- Hola preciosa- Se acercó e intentó acariciarla, pero Renesmee corrió a los brazos de Bella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Él no va a hacerte daño, es mi marido, Edward, el papá de mi bebé- Bella intentó convencer a la pequeña de que Edward nunca le haría daño.

-Me da igual- Se aferró a su cuello- Yo quiero ir contigo.

Lo mismo ocurrió cuando Carlisle y Esme intentaron cogerla, por alguna razón la niña solo confiaba en Bella y eso sin saber que ellas dos eran hermanas.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Y llegó el momento del viaje, aunque no viajaban todos a la vez, al principio irían Carlisle, Seth, Edward y Bella con Renesmee y Leah, Bella no era capaz de separarse de ninguna de las dos. Los demás irían unos días después, para que Carlisle tomara confianza con la gente de allí, aunque eso fuese casi imposible de conseguir dado las personas con las que iba a tratar.

Todo estaba preparado para la llegada, se reunirían en pocos minutos con el presidente de los Estados Unidos y todos sus guardaespaldas, entre los que estaban Marco y Aro, junto a Reneé.

**Hola de nuevo, por fin estoy de vuelta y con otro capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad, no sabía muy bien que poner, y lo que queda por salir está más borroso aun, pero algo saldrá, o eso espero.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el reencuentro entre Bella y Renesmee? ¿Qué esperáis que suceda? ¿Como reaccionarán Aro y Reneé al ver de nuevo a Bella? ¿Y Marco al ver a Carlisle?**

**Espero vuestros comentarios con gran ilusión y espero poder actualizar más pronto.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**


	21. 19º Renee

**19º Reneé**

Bajaron del avión, Edward llevaba de una mano a Leah y a Bella cogida de la cintura con la otra, y Bella sostenía la mano de Renesmee mientras se moría de nervios. Seth y Carlisle iban por delante, haciendo el camino hasta la limusina. Había una alfombra roja que iba desde el avión hasta la puerta de esta, con el chófer esperando en la puesta para abrirla y dejarles entrar.

El chófer manejó el vehículo hasta la majestuosa Casa Blanca, hogar de todos los presidentes de Estados Unidos desde Abraham Lincom. La limusina se adentró en los terrenos presidenciales, fue por el camino asfaltado entre el inmenso jardín y paró al pie de las escaleras, el chófer bajó y fue a la puerta que daba a la casa, la abrió y permitió que todos bajaran.

Bella y las niñas miraban la casa con gran asombro, embriagadas por la belleza de aquella construcción tan simbólica para el país. Edward volvió a coger a Bella como al salir del aeropuerto y besó su mejilla.

-Tranquila.

-Estoy bien- Le dedicó una sonrisa que para nada mostraba tranquilidad y se adentraron junto al resto de la familia.

Un empleado de la casa los acompañó desde la entrada por los enormes y majestuosos pasillos, subieron las escaleras hasta el primer piso y continuaron por el pasillo de la derecha. Pararon ante una puerta doble con el símbolo del águila tan característico de EEUU al lado, mostrando que ese era el despacho del presidente.

El empleado entró al despacho para anunciar la llegada de los invitados y escasos segundos después los hicieron entrar, las niñas se quedaron fuera esperando con aquel empleado. En una gran mesa de lujo estaba el presidente de los Estados Unidos, mirándolos con una sonrisa, a su derecha estaba Aro, a su lado un poco más alejado de la mesa se encontraba Reneé y a la izquierda se encontraba Marco junto a la primera dama.

Bella no quiso mirar a nadie que no fuera el presidente, pero Edward si los miró, fulminándolos con la mirada mientras apretaba a Bella contra él, Aro le devolvía la mirada y Reneé solo observaba sin saber que cara poner.

Algo parecido ocurría con Carlisle, el miraba fijamente al presidente mientras que Seth desafió con la mirada a Marco, que intentaba matar con la mirada a Carlisle. El presidente se levantó y se acercó a Carlisle, le tendió la mano amistosamente, Carlisle se la estrechó de inmediato en forma de saludo y de paz.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Bien, ha sido muy tranquilo- Sonrió Carlisle.

-Me alegro- Dijo contento, miró a Bella y la vio algo incómoda- ¿Se encuentra usted bien señora?

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe.

-Señora, por favor, permítame ser amable con usted y dejarle una de las habitaciones para descansar- Le pidió la primera dama.

-Está bien- Asintió no muy convencida, apretando la mano de Edward.

-¿Sería mucha molestia que fueran con ella nuestras dos niñas que esperan fuera?

-Ninguna molestia- Sonrió la mujer- Por favor Reneé, acompañe a la señora a una de las habitaciones que están en el ala este.

-Claro primera dama- Reneé se encaminó a la puerta- Sígame, por favor.

Bella soltó con miedo a Edward y fue hacia la puerta, Reneé cerró nada más salieron y vio como Bella avanzaba por el pasillo buscando a alguien.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

-Estoy acompañando a mi suegro y a mi marido en un viaje político- Respondió sin mirarla.

-Se suponía que debías estar en prisión.

-¿No me digas?- Bella estaba dispuesta a plantarle cara si hacía falta- Qué bien lo sabes, como se nota quien me mandó allí.

-Ni tienes ni idea de lo que dices.

-Solo se que me has fallado muchas veces- Bella la miró por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado- Con los Cullen tengo la familia que nunca tuve contigo.

Las pequeñas estaban jugueteando por el pasillo mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor, vieron a Bella en el pasillo y corrieron hasta ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡Mamá, este sitio es enorme!- Leah estaba impresionada por aquel lugar.

-¿No me digas?- Les preguntó sonriendo- ¿Habéis estado investigando?

-Claro- La pequeña Renesmee sonrió ampliamente.

Reneé se puso pálida al ver a la pequeña niña, le recordaba a Bella cuando era pequeña, era idéntica a ella, eso no era normal. Si no hubiera sido porque Aro se aseguro de que nadie la encontrara, juraría que esa niña es la que ella tuvo y dejó en un orfanato. Esa situación era extraña, era imposible que fuera una casualidad, pero todo se había tapado tan bien que tampoco podía ser premeditado.

Les indicó el camino de la habitación y las niñas se adelantaron corriendo hacia allí, Reneé tomó con fuerza el brazo de Bella y la giró bruscamente.

-¿Quienes son esas niñas?- Sus ojos mostraban su nerviosismo- ¿De donde ha salido la niña rubia?

-Como dijo mi marido, ellas son mis hijas- Bella no estaba dispuesta a decirle de quien se trataba la niña, Renesmee se quedaría con ella, a salvo.

-¡No es tuya Bella! ¡Tú solo tienes diecinueve años y esas niñas tienen siete años por lo menos!

-Como se nota que nunca has sabido lo que significa ser madre en la realidad, porque si lo hubieras sentido de verdad sabrías que aunque no tenga la misma sangre que yo y mi marido, serán como si lo así fuera- Bella le hablaba con desprecio- Esas niñas son adoptadas, las acogimos en la familia cuando estábamos en Canadá porque sus familias no podían mantenerlas y cuidarlas como merecían.

-No te creo.

-¿Por que iba a mentirte?- La desafió más- ¿Tengo motivos para hacerlo?- Reneé bajó la mirada sin saber que decir- Las dos son mis hijas y no tengo nada más que decir al respecto.

-¡No lo son! La niña rubia...- Señaló a Renesmee, que jugaba con Leah esperando junto a la puerta de la habitación que les había indicado- Esa niña es tu…- Se quedó a media frase, no quiso acabarla y Bella lo sabía.

-¿Qué es esa niña?- Intentó picarla- ¿Qué sucede con MI HIJA?

-Nada- Continuó caminando hasta la habitación en la que iban a alojarse por el momento. Las niñas entraron y nada más ver la cama empezaron a saltar sobre ella. Bella se dispuso a entrar, pero Reneé la volvió a parar- Bella, enhorabuena por tu embarazo y... Me alegro de verte de nuevo y de que estés aquí- Bella la miró con ira y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Reneé bajó la mirada, se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta unos minutos, dejando que sus ojos soltaran todas las lágrimas que no había podido soltar en años. Siguió el pasillo de nuevo hacia el despacho presidencial. Las lágrimas caían sin control, algo en su interior le decía que aquella niña rubia era su niña, la niña que había tenido que abandonar. El dolor y el miedo se reflejaban en su rostro mientras recordaba aquel día en el que perdió una parte de ella.

_"En sus brazos llevaba a su pequeña recién nacida Renesmee, era preciosa, rubia y blanca de piel, de ojos castaños oscuros, de peso normal. La agarraba de su manita mientras la sostenía en brazos, miraba en la lejanía sin saber que su hija mayor la observaba desde la puerta de la habitación._

_Bella se acercó a ella, en su cuello llevaba una medalla ganada en su competición de gimnasia. Reneé empezó a llorar, dándose cuenta de lo abandonada que había tenido a su princesa, que estaba creciendo y convirtiéndose en mujer ante sus ojos y que por miedo y estupidez ella la estaba alejando._

_Le contó quien era esa pequeña que llevaba en las manos, y vio en su rostro una felicidad que no duraría muy a su pesar. Después de que le dijera todo tuvo que sedarla y drogarla de nuevo, hacía mucho que no la había drogado y no se sentía nada orgullosa de ello, pero debía hacerlo, no podía permitir que Aro descubriera que Bella sabía de la existencia de Renesmee porque entonces la perdería._

_Después de que Bella estuviera inconsciente por la fiebre que le provocaba lo que le había suministrado, la dejó delirando en su habitación y tuvo que ir a entregarle la niña a Aro, él se ocuparía de que la niña estuviera en un orfanato del que nadie pudiera sacarla o reconocerla como hija suya. Si alguien averiguaba quien era Renesmee y donde estaba, Aro le haría daño a lo que mas quería ella en el mundo, su hija Bella, fruto del amor que en su momento había entre ella y Charlie Swan, el hermano difunto de Aro."_

Llego a la puerta del despacho, se limpio con las manos las lágrimas, se pellizco los pómulos para que no se notara que había estado llorando y entró como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ya están instaladas, primera dama- Sonrió al entrar.

-Gracias Reneé, sabía que podía confiar en ti.


	22. 20º Descubrimiento

**20º- Descubrimiento**

El presidente se mostró muy amable y atento a las propuestas de Carlisle, que hacía todo lo posible por no dirigir ni una mísera mirada a Marco. A su lado, Seth observaba a cada uno de los guardaespaldas y a la mujer de compañía de la primera dama. Se percató de que en sus mejillas había leves marcas de lágrimas y sus ojos estaban brillantes por el llanto.

Reneé se percató de que Seth la miraba con detenimiento, se puso algo nerviosa y empezó a juguetear con las manos, inconsciente de que cada uno de sus movimientos eran vigilados por Aro.

Una vez acabada la reunión, Carlisle acompañó al presidente y su mujer, junto a Seth y Marco ha ver el resto de la casa blanca, Edward estuvo apunto de seguirles, pero se dio cuenta de algo, Aro y Reneé no pensaban ir con ellos, y ni en sueños iba a dejar a Bella sola a merced de ellos dos.

-Si me disculpan, iré a ver como está mi esposa- Le estrechó la mano al presidente, besó la mano de la primera dama, lanzó una mirada significativa a su padre y a Seth y salió de allí, directo a la habitación en la que estaba Bella.

Por el pasillo notó que Reneé y Aro iban a pocos pasos de él, y justo ante la habitación en la que se encontraban Bella y las niñas, Aro lo tomó del brazo.

-Me gustaría hablar con su esposa a solas- Aro fue muy directo.

-Ya, bueno, pero me temo que eso no será posible- Edward estaba igual de serio que él- Ambos sabemos porque quiere quedarse a solas con ella y no estoy dispuesto a que se acerque más de lo estrictamente necesario.

-¡Escucha niñato!- Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo apretó contra la puerta, dando un fuerte golpe- ¡No sabes con quien te has topado!

-Se equivoca, se muy bien delante de quien estoy- Edward permanecía tranquilo- Y usted recuerde que yo tengo inmunidad diplomática- Le quitó las manos de la camisa- No pienso separarme de mi esposa y mis hijas así que olvídese.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto! ¡Conmigo no se juega!- Aro se giró furioso y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

-¿Me arrepentiré? ¿Igual que se arrepintió su hermano?- Aro se quedó paralizado al escucharle nombrar a su hermano- ¿Acaso se piensa que es el único que puede amenazar?- Edward le dedicó una sonrisa de triunfo- Mi hermano está en Canadá con las pruebas suficientes para que los encarcelen a los dos por eso, si a mi me ocurre algo o a cualquier miembro de mi familia, mi hermano tiene preparada a gente para que haga llegar las pruebas a quien deben.

-No es cierto...- La voz de Aro mostraba ira y nerviosismo- ¡Estás mintiendo!

-¿Usted cree?- Edward se giró hacia la puerta, cogió el pomo y lo giró- Puede que si y puede que no- Rió, abrió la puerta y entró- Que pasen buena tarde- Cerró tras de si.

Bella lo vio entrar sonriente desde la cama, allí estaba ella recostada con las niñas tumbadas a su lado. Edward se acercó a ellas, besó las mejillas de las dos niñas y los labios de Bella.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?

-Acabo de mantener una conversación con tu tío y tu madre- Bella palideció- Les he dicho que si tocan a cualquier miembro de nuestra familia, desde Canadá harán llegar pruebas que les culpan de la muerte de tu padre- Bella estaba atónita- El muy estúpido no se ha dado cuenta de que ha confirmado el crimen delante de mi al preguntar por las pruebas.

-Pero si no tenemos ninguna prueba.

-Ya, pero eso él no lo sabe- Edward amplió su sonrisa.

-Ten cuidado con él, es muy peligroso.

-Yo también lo soy cuando quiero- Se puso serio- Y si intenta haceros algo a alguna de las tres le haré pagar personalmente cada lágrima que has derramado- Bella lo abrazó con fuerza y besó con pasión, sabiendo que había sido muy afortunada de haberlo encontrado.

Fuera de la habitación, Aro daba vueltas por el mismo pasillo, cogiéndose la cabeza frustrado, pensando alguna forma de arreglar la situación.

-Hay que conseguir esas pruebas, y hay que destruirlas.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso? Están en Canadá- Dijo Reneé con sarcasmo.

-¡Tú de que lado estás!- La cogió del cuello furioso- No se te ocurra volver a contradecirme.

-Está bien, lo siento- Aro soltó el cuello de Reneé.

-Cuando la has acompañado, ¿te ha dicho algo? ¿Recuerda alguna cosa?

-No, nada de nada, simplemente me odia.

-Bien- Se alejó de Reneé- Ven conmigo, tenemos que pensar en algo para conseguir esas pruebas.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El presidente y la primera dama tuvieron que marcharse a una reunión de estado, prometiendo reunirse más tarde con Carlisle. Marco se quedó a solas con Seth y con él. Los acompañó a su despacho y los hizo sentarse.

-¿Como tienes tan poca vergüenza de venir aquí después de lo que le hiciste a mi hija?

-Lamento lo que pasó- Se disculpó Carlisle con la mirada baja- Para mi fue una pérdida muy grande.

-¡Y una mierda!- A Marco no le importó que Seth estuviera ahí- ¡Tú no has tardado en rehacer tu vida y formar una familia, Heidi ya había desaparecido de tu vida!

-¡Yo amaba a Heidi!- Gritó con furia- ¡Iba a casarme con ella! ¡Íbamos a tener un hijo!- Seth le tomó del hombro para indicarle que se calmara- No vuelvas a decir que no la quería porque es mentira. Cuando ella murió yo morí con ella.

-Puede que no tuvieras intención de matarla pero murió por tu culpa... ¡Tú ibas al volante!

-En eso estamos de acuerdo- Carlisle lo miró con los ojos llorosos- No hay día en el que no me culpe por lo que pasó.

-¡Hipócrita! ¡Dices que te sientes culpable pero eso no te ha impedido acostarte con otra y tener hijos!

-Mi mujer me sacó del pozo en el que me hundí cuando la perdí- Carlisle decidió enfrentarlo con hombría- Mi mujer, sin saber porque estaba así, consiguió que volviera a sonreír con su dulzura, me dio una vida que creí muerta en aquel accidente, pero nadie sustituirá nunca a Heidi, nunca he intentando reemplazarla porque ella era única.

-¡No me vengas con...!- La puerta del despacho se abrió y entró un muchacho- Alec, sal de aquí, estoy reunido.

-Lo lamento abuelo- El muchacho bajó la cabeza- El señor presidente ha llamado diciendo que necesita que vayas hacia allí, que hay mucha multitud ante el coche.

-¿No puede ir Aro?

-El señor Swan está fuera de la casa- Explicó él.

-De acuerdo- Miró a Carlisle- Ya continuaremos con esta conversación. Alec, ve a la sala de cámaras de inmediato.

Marco salió corriendo, Carlisle y Seth salieron del despacho y Alec cerró la puerta tras ellos. Carlisle lo observó boquiabierto, seguro de quien era aquel muchacho.

-Perdona mi curiosidad- Apenas salía un susurro de sus labios- ¿Eres hijo de Heidi?

-Si- El chico sonrió- ¿Conocía a mi madre?

-Si, muchísimo.

-Lamento decirle que murió hace 26 años- Alec se puso algo serio- Tuvo un accidente de coche con mi padre, la mantuvieron con vida con aparatos hasta que yo nací.

-¿Y sabes algo de tu padre?

-Bastante- Sonrió Alec- Muy a pesar de mi abuelo- Carlisle se puso nervioso, Seth lo notó y lo volvió a coger del hombro- Mi madre tenía diarios y cartas de cuando estaba con él. Los he leído.

-¿Sabes quien es?

-Así es- Alec estaba muy contento- De hecho, espero conocerlo hoy, cuando vuelva el presidente, es el presidente de Canadá, Carlisle Cullen- Carlisle tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer al suelo, Alec y Seth lo agarraron como pudieron- ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Chaval, este hombre que tienes aquí es Carlisle Cullen- Dijo Seth sin rodeos- Tu padre.

Alec miró a Carlisle con la boca abierta, y Carlisle miró fijamente los ojos de Alec, en ellos pudo ver a Heidi, a su querida Heidi y supo que realmente aquel muchacho era su hijo.

**Se que he tardado en actualizar, por eso esta vez os subo dos capitulos de golpe, espero que os gusten**


	23. 21º Aro y Marco

**21º- Marco y Aro**

Alec se acercó más a Carlisle y observó sus facciones, viendo que realmente era muy parecido a la descripción que había en los diarios de su madre. Entonces sacó una pequeña fotografía y la puso a la misma altura que Carlisle, en aquella imagen estaban su madre y él.

-Siempre me pregunté como sería el momento de conocerte- Sonrió- El abuelo me explicó como murió mamá, el accidente de coche, se que no tuviste la culpa.

-Yo conducía, si tuve la culpa- Carlisle no se separaba de la pared, aun estaba algo mareado por el shock, Seth lo sujetaba con fuerza- Creí que tú habías muerto con tu madre.

-¿El abuelo nunca te dijo nada?- Carlisle negó aguantando las lágrimas- Yo pensé que me habías abandonado, que no querías hacerte cargo de mi- Alec empezó a llorar- Cuando me enteré de que ibas a venir, pensé en decirte quien era y pedirte que me aceptaras, porque yo siempre te he querido aunque tú no estuvieras a mi lado- Intentó impedir que sus lágrimas siguieran cayendo pero no lo consiguió- El abuelo me dijo que tú sabías que yo seguía con vida.

-Si lo hubiera sabido te aseguro que no te habría abandonado- Carlisle se incorporó y abrazó a Alec con fuerza- Siento no haber estado a tu lado.

-Lo único que importa ahora es que estás aquí- Alec le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza- No sabes cuanto he soñado con este momento.

Los dos se quedaron varios minutos así, transmitiéndose afecto y cariño, algo que les había sido negado durante veintiséis años. Seth carraspeó un poco, haciendo que ambos se separaran al instante.

-Siento interrumpir este momento mágico para los dos pero hay cosas que aclarar Carlisle, y debes hablar con algunas personas, ¿no te parece?

-Esme...- Suspiró- Debo contárselo a ella primero- Miró a Alec- Me gustaría que te conociera.

-¿Quien es Esme?

-Es mi mujer- Sonrió Carlisle- La madre de mis hijos, tus hermanos.

-Será todo un honor conocerla.

Seth se marchó a su habitación y Alec acompañó a Carlisle a su habitación, muy cercana a la de Edward y Bella. Allí Carlisle conectó su portátil y puso una video conferencia con el Skype. Esme respondió al instante.

-Hola cariño- Lo saludó ella sonriente- Esperaba con ganas tu llamada. ¿Como ha ido todo?

-Bueno, la cosa ha sido bastante distinta a lo que esperaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo?- Se preocupó Esme.

-Esme, sabes que nunca he hablado de mi pasado- Ella asintió- Pues acabo de reencontrarme con él, y me ha dado una alegría que espero que compartas conmigo.

-¿De que se trata?

-Esme, antes de conocerte estuve apunto de casarme con una chica llamada Heidi Vulturi, íbamos a tener un hijo, ella estaba embarazada de ocho meses- Esme escuchaba atenta- Pero tuvimos un accidente de coche en el que ella murió- Esme se tapó la boca aterrada- Después de aquello estuve dos años hundido, hasta que te conocí.

-Lo siento Carlisle, lo lamento de verdad- Esme era sincera- ¿Has encontrado a alguien que conocías en aquella época?

-No exactamente- Carlisle se frotó la frente, nervioso- Heidi murió pero... Mi hijo no... Marco, el padre de Heidi la mantuvo con vida mediante aparatos para que el niño pudiera llegar al mundo. Me acabo de enterar ahora mismo.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que tu hijo sigue con vida?- Carlisle asintió, tenso y nervioso por la reacción que pudiera tener ella, aguantando la respiración, Alec, desde un lado, también lo estaba- ¡Eso es maravilloso!- Soltó haciendo que Carlisle volviera a respirar- Me alegro muchísimo de que el niño sobreviviera.

-¿No te importa que no te contara esa historia?

-Carlisle, todos tenemos cosas del pasado dolorosas que no somos capaces de sobrellevar, lo único que importa es que os habéis reencontrado, eso es lo único que me importa- Sonrió feliz- Verás cuando se lo cuente a los chicos, se van a poner eufóricos- Se levantó para llamarlos.

-¡Esme, espera!- La paró antes de que se marchara, le hizo una señal a Alec para que se acercara- Este es Alec, mi hijo.

-Es un placer conocerte Alec- Le saludó Esme con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo- Le devolvió la sonrisa- Mi padre ha tenido mucha suerte al encontrarla.

-No sabes la razón que tienes- Concordó con él Carlisle.

-Pronto nos conoceremos en persona, mañana por la noche sale nuestro vuelo.

-Lo estoy deseando.

Carlisle fue a presentárselo a Edward y Bella, que se lo tomaron como Esme, acogiendo a Alec como uno más. Pero la situación cambió cuando Marco volvió a la Casa Blanca, buscó a Alec y se enfureció cuando lo vio hablando amenamente con Carlisle, Edward y con Seth.

-¡Aléjate de mi nieto!

-Abuelo, cálmate- Le pidió Alec- Él es mi padre, quiero conocerle.

-¿¡A caso no sabes lo que le hizo a tu madre!- Gritó enfurecido- ¿¡No ves lo mala persona que es! ¡Te abandonó antes de nacer!

-¡Yo no sabía que él continuaba con vida!

-Te marchaste sin más, no tenía por que decírtelo- Lo desafió con la mirada.

-Me marché porque tú no me dejaste quedarme, ni siquiera me dejaste despedirme de Heidi.

-¡Murió por tu culpa! ¡No te debía nada!- Marco estaba furioso- ¡Acabaste con lo que yo más quería!

-¿¡Y tú qué!- Carlisle se puso en pie- ¡Tú mandaste a aquellos hombres a violar a mi esposa, a mi hija y a mi nuera!

-¡Tenía que vengarme de ti!

-¿Qué?- Alec se puso pálido- ¿Como pudiste hacer eso?

-Alec, tú no lo entiendes...- Intentó acercarse a él, pero Alec retrocedió- Debía hacerlo...- De nuevo intentó acercarse, pero Alec retrocedió de nuevo- Era la única forma de que pagara por lo que le hizo a tu madre- Lo abrazó antes de que pudiera retroceder, pero Alec lo apartó y lo miró con odio.

-Mamá fue víctima de un accidente- Su voz sonaba fría- Nadie fue culpable de eso- Alec fue acercándose a Carlisle, a Edward y Seth- Y aunque así fuera- Miró a Carlisle apretando sus puños- Aunque de verdad fuera responsable de su muerte... ¡NADA JUSTIFICA EL MANDAR A TUS HOMBRES A VIOLAR A UNAS MUJERES!

-Alec, por favor, intenta entenderlo.

-¿Entenderlo?- Sus ojos mostraban el dolor que sentía por lo que acababa de descubrir- Lo entiendo, entiendo que eres un monstruo- Le dio la espalda y miró a Carlisle- No lo sabía, lo lamento.

-Tú no tienes la culpa.

-Al menos haré algo para ayudarte- Le sonrió y volvió a girarse hacia Marco- Marco Vulturi, queda detenido por organizar los abusos sufridos por la familia Cullen- Lo cogió de las muñecas y se las puso a la espalda, colocando unas esposas- Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser utilizado en su contra- Alec lo empujó con brusquedad hacia el pasillo- Después hablaremos más, voy a llevar a este despojo donde se merece estar- Y salió de allí.

Dejó a Seth, Carlisle y Edward estupefactos, impresionados porque aquel chico sintiera tanto aprecio por ellos cuando había sido criado por el responsable de que se encontraran en esa situación.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bella estaba recostada sobre la cama, con Renesmee y Leah dormidas a su lado, Edward había ido con Carlisle a hablar un poco con Alec, quería conocerlo mejor, después de todo, era su hermano mayor.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Bella se incorporó y se acercó.

-¿Quién es?

-Bella, por favor, ábreme- Se escuchó la voz de Reneé- Te lo suplico, es importante.

-¡Lárgate!

-Bella, no pretendo hacerte daño- Sonó desesperada- Debo protegerte de él, no parará hasta matarte.

-¡Qué te marches!

-Bella, se que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero todos han sido por protegerte a ti- Se escuchó un golpe seco ante la puerta.

-¡Maldita zorra!- Era Aro- ¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto!- Se escuchó otro golpe fuerte- ¡Sal de ahí!- Empezó a zarandear la puerta.

-Joder...- Bella cogió a las niñas, que despertaron al moverlas, y las metió en el armario- Quiero que os quedéis aquí, no salgáis bajo ningún concepto, no os mováis ni habléis hasta que yo o Edward vengamos a buscaros, ¿entendido?- Un montón de golpes sonaron con furia en la puerta, las niñas asintieron abrazándose entre ellas. Bella cerró el armario y cogió su móvil asustada- ¡Edward!- Gritó cuando él descolgó- ¡Aro está intentando tirar la puerta abajo! ¡He escondido a las niñas! ¡Ven rápido!- La puerta cedió y Aro entró, golpeó a Bella dejándola inconsciente antes de que pudiera decir nada más. El teléfono de Bella cayó al suelo aun con Edward escuchando y gritando su nombre.

**Hola a todos,**

**esta vez he tardado poquito en subir el siguiente, ver la cantidad de reviews que me habéis dejado me ha ayudado a sacar el siguiente.**

**Espero que os guste, yo no se si estoy convencida del todo con el resultado, pero bueno, es lo mejor que me ha salido. Espero que os guste lo que tengo pensado.**

**En cuanto me lleguen 10 reviews de este capítulo subiré el siguiente, ya lo tengo casi acabado.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	24. 22º La llave

**22º- La llave **

Edward, Carlisle y Seth corrieron hasta la habitación en la que debía estar Bella, ante la puerta se encontraba Reneé, con una herida muy grave en la cabeza pero aun con vida. Seth se quedó con ella mientras Carlisle y Edward entraban en la habitación, allí estaba el móvil de Bella tirado en el suelo y ni rastro de ella o de las niñas.

-Ha tirado la puerta abajo antes de llevársela- Aclaró Carlisle al comprobar el estado de la puerta- ¿Donde están las niñas?

-Bella me ha dicho que las había escondido- Edward sonó distante, como en otro lugar.

Un pequeño sonido salió del armario, los dos miraron hacia allí, se acercaron lentamente, atentos por si se trataba de Aro tendiéndoles una trampa. Carlisle tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió de un tirón, pero nadie saltó a por ellos.

Tiradas en el suelo, abrazadas entre si y llorando, estaban Leah y Renesmee, asustadas y temblando de miedo. Las dos miraron hacia arriba y se encontraron con Edward y Carlisle.

-¡PAPÁ!- Gritó Leah saltando a los brazos de Edward. Renesmee fue a los de Carlisle.

-Ya está mi niña, no pasa nada- Le acarició la espalda- Papá está aquí- Las dos niñas lloraban sin ser capaces de soltarse de ellos, aterradas.

Carlisle llamó de inmediato al presidente y le explicó lo que había sucedido, este dejó la conferencia que estaba dando de inmediato y volvió a la casa blanca, Alec también fue avisado y en cuanto dejó a Marco a buen recaudo corrió hacia allí.

Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y los dos niños tomaron el primer vuelo hacia Estados Unidos, estaba prevista su llegada para poco después. Reneé fue llevada a una habitación aparte y atendida por el propio Carlisle.

-No se puede hacer mucho por ella, el golpe ha provocado un derrame cerebral, es cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Por que le ha hecho eso?- Preguntó la primera dama- ¿No ha dicho que Aro y ella trabajaban juntos?

-Así es, algo habrá hecho para que le haga esto- Comentó Carlisle.

-Voy a poner a todos mis hombres a buscarlo, encontraremos a la señora Cullen, se lo prometo- El presidente se retiró a organizarlo todo.

-Seth, ¿crees que los tuyos podrían ayudarnos?

-Voy a hablar con ellos, de inmediato te digo que hacemos- Le cogió el hombro en señal de apoyo- No te preocupes, la encontraremos.

Edward permanecía a un lado de la habitación, junto a la ventana, con Leah entre sus brazos, aun lloriqueando y Renesmee cogiéndose a su pierna, ella no lloraba pero estaba como ida. Alec estaba junto a él.

-Lamento lo que te está sucediendo.

-Tú no has hecho nada- Le respondió Edward sin mirarle.

-Con el tiempo que he pasado con ellos debería haber sospechado algo- Se maldijo a si mismo- Me encantaría poder ayudarte.

-Te lo agradezco- Edward tomó aire- Cuando todo esto se arregle me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido.

-Eso dalo por hecho.

Unas horas después entraron en la habitación el resto de la familia Cullen, Esme fue directa a abrazar a su hijo, quería que no se sintiera solo.

-¿Se sabe ya algo?

-Aun nada mamá- Le respondió sin ganas.

-Dame a las niñas- Esme cogió a Leah y a Renesmee de las manos y las apartó un poco de Edward.

Emmet lo abrazó con fuerza, Rosalie y Alice con cariño. Esperanza y Justin estaban un poco desconcertados, su tío Edward siempre era duro y nunca lo habían visto así de triste. Los dos fueron hasta él y le dieron un beso en cada mejilla.

-Gracias a todos.

-Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie- Los llamó Carlisle- Este es Alec, mi hijo- Señaló al chico que estaba a su lado, algo nervioso.

-Es un placer.

Mientras esperaban alguna noticia, la familia se interesó mucho por Alec y lo acogieron como uno más. Alec, por primera vez sintió que pertenecía a una familia y se sintió querido.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche sonó el teléfono de Edward, era un número que no conocía. Al descolgar escuchó una voz que no esperaba escuchar.

-Edward...- Sonó la voz de Bella débil y quebrada.

-¡Bella!

-Edward... Tengo miedo...

-Tranquila, no te preocupes, te encontraremos- Dijo en seguida, intentando calmarla.

-De eso nada, amigo- Aro habló esta vez, su voz se escuchaba un poco distorsionada- Pensaba matarla pero he recordado el motivo por el que maté a su padre y ella a permanecido con vida todos estos años- Su voz era macabra y espeluznante- Ella guarda algo que yo quiero, y hasta que lo consiga la torturaré, a no ser que tú me consigas lo que quiero.

-¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!- Preguntó de inmediato, la familia estaba a su lado, intentando escuchar.

-Mi hermano heredó de mi abuelo la llave de una caja fuerte con toda la fortuna de los Swan, como él era el mayor le correspondía a él y a mi me tocó quedarme con las miserables tierras que pertenecían a la familia, una miseria. Mi hermano fue muy inteligente al guardarla a través de su hija, haciendo que al morir ella fuera la heredera de todo sin saberlo. Quiero esa llave, de lo contrario...- Se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Bella.

-¡Déjala! ¡No le hagas daño!

-Dame lo que quiero, cada hora que pase sin saber nada de mi dinero, le haré bastante daño- Rió a través del teléfono- Llamaré dentro de una hora y espero resultados.

Aro colgó el teléfono, y se hizo el silencio en la habitación, todos miraban a Edward, esperando que les contara que había escuchado, y cuando por fin reaccionó y lo contó, todo se hundió para él.

-Ella nunca me mencionó nada de una llave y una caja fuerte.

-Puede que no supiera lo que era- Respondió Carlisle- Una llave no tiene porque tener forma de llave, quizá ella pensaba que era simplemente un adorno.

-Interroguemos a su madre- Propuso Alec- Ella tenía que saber que llave era.

-No creo, Aro lo sabría entonces- Edward no se fiaba de esa mujer.

-Pensadlo un momento- Alec insistió- Aro se fijó en la mujer de su hermano, ¿por que la amaba? Para nada, el hecho de que esté tumbada en esa cama muriéndose lo confirma. Estaba con ella para intentar conseguir esa llave, es posible que el hermano de Aro descubriera lo que pretendía y la ocultara de su mujer también, pero yo creo que ella sabe donde está y se lo ha ocultado siempre para proteger a Bella.

-¡Lo que ha hecho es ponerla más en peligro si de verdad la ha escondido!- Edward estaba furioso.

-Te equivocas- Alec continuó- Aro ha dicho que ella era la heredera de la caja fuerte y todo lo que contiene, si conseguía la llave debía matar a Bella. La razón por la que ella aun está con vida es porque no sabe donde encontrarla y está completamente convencido de que ella sabe cual es la llave y que os lo ha contado a vosotros, pero es totalmente al revés, ha estado los últimos años con la única mujer que de verdad sabía su paradero.

-Para mi tiene sentido- Dijo Emmet- Todos los accidentes y extrañas situaciones que han rodeado la vida de Bella han sido muy misteriosos, yo diría que incluso intentos desesperados de forzarla a sacar la llave para ver cual era y donde se encontraba la caja fuerte.

-Emmet tiene razón, debemos interrogar a la madre de Bella- Concordó Jasper.

Carlisle y Edward accedieron, Alec entró y se sentó junto a ella, Edward entró con las dos niñas de la mano, el resto de la familia se quedó fuera.

-Reneé- La llamó Alec, ella estaba consciente y lo miró- Tienes que ayudarnos a salvar la vida de Bella.

-Si la tiene él, ya es demasiado tarde.

-No lo es- Respondió Alec- El quiere algo y tú eres la única que sabe donde está.

-La llave...

-Eso es- Alec sonrió- La llave y el paradero de la cámara.

-Le prometí a Charlie no decir donde se encontraba mientras él estuviera en libertad, ahí está toda la herencia de Bella.

-Si no nos lo dices, es posible que ella no vea nunca esa herencia- Edward se tensó al escuchar esa posibilidad- Si de verdad has hecho todo lo que has hecho por ella, querrás salvarla.

-Está bien- Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla- La llave la tiene la hermana pequeña de Bella, cuando la dejé en el orfanato dejé la llave con ella.

-¿Como pensaba darle la herencia después a Bella?

-Aro piensa que escondió bien a la niña, pero la agente social que se encargó de llevársela era amiga mía- Respondió sin dejar de llorar- Me prometió cuidar de ella y buscarle un buen hogar, y me aseguró que la llave estaría siempre con la niña.

-¿Sabes donde está tu hija ahora?

-No- Suspiró- No he querido saber donde estaba porque iría a por ella si lo sabía.

-Tu hija está aquí- Respondió Edward acercándose- Renesmee, ella es tu madre- Le dijo a la niña- Y también es la mamá de Bella.

-¿Bella es mi hermana?

-Así es, cariño- Le respondió Edward llevándola hasta el borde de la cama.

-¿De verdad esta es mi Renesmee?- Edward asintió y Reneé empezó a llorar con intensidad- ¡Mi niña!- Reneé se incorporó y la abrazó con fuerza, le dio igual no encontrarse bien, ella era su niña.

-Dinos donde está la llave, ayúdanos a encontrar a Bella.

-La llave- Cogió la cadena que había colgada del cuello de Renesmee, era un pequeño medallón- Este medallón es la llave, abre la caja fuerte que está en el sótano de la casa en la que vivíamos antes, está camuflada bajo la escalera, es imposible de ver si no sabes que está ahí.

-Muchísimas gracias- Le sonrió Edward con sinceridad- Se lo agradeceré toda mi vida.

-¿Podría quedarme un rato con ella a solas?- Señaló a Renesmee.

-Si ella quiere- Renesmee asintió- Está bien.

Salieron de la habitación dejando a madre e hija hablando, conociéndose.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Seth se unió a la familia Cullen después de haber hablado con su organización, parecía satisfecho. Edward y Alec aun no habían salido de la habitación.

-Tenemos hombres aquí, están recorriendo cada centímetro de esta casa, las zonas subterráneas incluidas, si está aquí la encontraremos pronto.

-Gracias-Respondió Carlisle.

-Con llave o sin ella, es importante que escuchéis bien el sonido de fondo, cualquier sonido que escuchéis puede darnos una pista de donde se encuentra.

-Si conseguimos la llave no hará falta que la encuentren- Emmet dijo un poco desorientado.

-Aro no dejará que Bella salga con vida, vendrá a por ella y dejará a Bella escondida, ese será su salvoconducto para que no lo matemos cuando lo veamos.

-Está bien, estaremos atentos a cualquier cosa.

Edward y Alec salieron con Leah de la mano, mostrando la llave a los demás.

Hola a todos,

lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, ¿qué os parece el capítulo, no se está poniendo interesante la cosa?

Gracias a los que me aconsejaron algunos cambios para el capítulo anterior, los tendré en cuenta y lo cambiaré cuando pueda. Y para los que lo preguntasteis, Alec era el segundo al mando de la seguridad de la casa blanca, Marco era el primero y por eso, al detenerlo, él se convierte en el jefe. Aro es guardaespaldas personal del presidente, va a parte del resto de la seguridad.

¿Qué os parece Reneé? ¿Os esperabais esto? Espero que os guste

Si llegáis a 10 reviews, entre esta tarde y mañana os subiré el siguiente, pero solo vale un review por persona, eh?

Si queréis pasaros por mis dos nuevas historias, estaría bien "Prisionero de los secretos" y "La guerra de las especies"

Nos leemos en el próximo


	25. 23º La huida

**23º- Huida**

Aro daba estaba buscando unas cosas en un pequeño armario que había en aquella habitación, hacía mucho ruido, Bella estaba echada en la cama, con una mordaza en la boca y atada a la cama. Miraba desde ahí a Aro, y lloraba sin parar.

Aro encontró lo que estaba buscando y se acercó a ella sonriente

-¿Vas a decirme lo que quiero saber?- Le quitó la mordaza.

-No se de que me hablas- Dijo desesperada- Yo no tengo ninguna llave, no se nada de ninguna caja fuerte.

-¡Mentirosa!- La abofeteó con fuerza, girándole la cara y dejándole la mano marcada- Conmigo no se juega. Tu padre lo intentó y me encargué de que lo pagara caro.

-Yo no he hecho nada.

-Tú eres lo único que se interpone entre yo y el dinero así que para mi es motivo suficiente- Le colocó una capucha de tela en la cabeza y se la apretó un poco por el cuello para que no le cayera- Espero que tengas buenos pulmones.

Aro cogió un cubo de agua y lo tiró lentamente sobre la cabeza de Bella, la tela al mojarse se pegaba a su cara impidiéndole la respiración. Cuando se acabó el cubo, Bella pudo coger algo de aire, pero le costaba, había tragado mucha agua. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, otro cubo cayó lentamente sobre su cabeza. Lo mismo sucedió otras tres veces más, y cuando Aro acabó con el agua, desató a Bella, la llevó hasta un pilar y la ató a él, le quitó la capucha de tela, rompió su camisa y le dio montones de latigazos hasta que su espalda sangró de forma exagerada.  
Bella perdió el equilibrio aun atada debido al dolor, Aro reía de satisfacción al verla, divertido y contento, disfrutaba viendo sufrir a los demás.

-Voy a comprar unas cosas, vuelvo en seguida querida sobrina- Le acarició la entrepierna de manera lasciva y se marchó.

Bella lloró como nunca y sintió un pinchazo en su vientre, un pinchazo muy fuerte.

-No, por favor- Lloraba desesperada- Ahora no- Miraba su vientre preocupada- Aguanta un poco mi pequeño, tenemos que aguantar.

Como si su voz fuera una especie de hechizo, el pinchazo desapareció y pudo respirar tranquila unos segundos. Desde donde se encontraba podía ver mejor la habitación, parecía estar en una cloaca, una rejilla daba a la calle, y parecía un lugar lleno de flores, pero no se escuchaba nada de fuera. En la habitación había tan solo el armario en el que Aro guardaba sus cosas, la cama en la que antes estaba ella tumbada y una silla. El suelo estaba cubierto de una capa de agua, como si se hubiera roto una tubería.

Bella empezó a mover las muñecas como hacía en gimnasia rítmica, haciendo que poco a poco las cuerdas resbalaran de sus muñecas y se soltaran. Como pudo se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, Aro no había cerrado por fuera y pudo salir, se arrastró como pudo apoyada en la pared, había muchos túneles y no sabía por donde debía ir, pero le daba igual, tenía que marcharse de allí. Caminó todo lo que pudo hasta que las fuerzas empezaron a fallarle, buscó un lugar oscuro para poder descansar un poco, nada más apoyar su espalda en la pared notó de nuevo aquellos pinchazos, pero debía aguantar, no podía delatar su posición o ella y su hijo estarían perdidos.

Aro había salido a llamar, desde donde estaba no tenía cobertura, llegó hasta la salida de las cloacas que cruzaban por debajo la Casa Blanca, llamó al número de Edward.

-¿Tienes lo que quiero?

-Lo tengo- Respondió seco- ¿Y Bella?

-Ella está bien.

-Quiero hablar con ella- Pidió Edward- Quiero saber que está bien.

-Ahora no se puede poner, así que deberás fiarte de mi- Aro rió de forma maléfica- Ahora hablemos de negocios, quiero que dejes la llave en la puerta de la Casa Blanca, si algo me sucede a mi o la llave no está cuando la recoja, no recuperarás a tu mujercita. En una hora lo quiero allí.

Aro colgó el teléfono y fue hasta la habitación en la que había dejado a Bella, sin darse cuenta de que un hombre lo estaba siguiendo. Al llegar y ver la puerta abierta corrió al interior, pero era tarde, Bella ya no estaba allí.

-¡JODER! ¡MIERDA! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡SERÁS HIJA DE PUTA!- Gritaba una y otra vez.

El hombre que lo había seguido, pasó por delante de la puerta y comprobó que ella no estaba ahí, entonces fue por otro de los túneles, debía encontrarla antes que él o estaría acabada.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Edward estaba nervioso, sin saber que hacer, debía esperar una hora, una hora que no iba a saber como se encontraba Bella, la angustia le podía.

A su alrededor, los demás estaban pensativos, dando vueltas por la estancia, el presidente de los Estados Unidos y la primera dama los acompañaban mientras tenían a la CIA y al FBI buscando a Aro por todo la ciudad.

El teléfono de Seth sonó, era Paul, un miembro de su organización.

-Dime Paul.

-Señor, he localizado el escondite del secuestrador, la chica ha escapado y está perdida por los túneles de las cloacas que hay bajo la Casa Blanca- Respondió algo jadeante- Estoy buscándola, pero hay muchísimos túneles. El objetivo se ha puesto furioso y no tardará en salir a buscarla, necesito refuerzos.

-¿Llevas activado tu localizador?

-Si señor, y estoy comunicándome mediante una red alterna que hemos conectado, aquí bajo no funcionan los móviles- Respondió Paul- Dense prisa, no se cuanto tardará en salir a buscarla, puede que él la encuentre antes que yo o que me encuentre a mi, y no llevo armas señor.

-Siga buscándola, de inmediato mando refuerzos- Seth colgó y miró a los Cullen- Uno de mis hombres ha encontrado el escondite de Aro, pero Bella ha escapado de ahí- Edward sonrió- No te alegres, está en las cloacas bajo la Casa Blanca, eso es un laberinto de túneles, podemos tardar mucho en encontrarla y eso suponiendo que Aro no la encuentre antes. La llave ha dejado de tener importancia, Aro le hará pagar la huida muy seriamente.

-Mandaré de inmediato a todos mis hombres allí- Anunció el presidente.

-Yo quiero ir también- Suplicó Edward.

-Me temo que solo entorpecerías la búsqueda- Aclaro Seth- Estás nervioso y eso no nos sirve.

-Iré yo- Anunció Alec- Yo iré en lugar de mi hermano.

Alec y Seth prepararon un operativo mientras el presidente y el resto de la familia esperaba en el despacho presidencial a que hubiera noticias.

Renesmee asomó su carita llena de lágrimas por la puerta, Edward la miró y le abrió los brazos, Renesmee corrió hacia él.

-Se ha ido- Dijo Renesmee en su hombro- Mamá se ha ido con los angelitos.

-Llora cariño- Le dijo Edward sentándose en una de las sillas con ella en brazos- Llora todo lo que quieras, yo no me iré.

Leah se acercó también y abrazó a Renesmee, mirando a su padre con miedo, pensando si ella pronto tendría que decirle adiós a su madre también.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Aro tiró al suelo todo lo que tenía en el armario, furioso y cegado por la ira, destrozó todo lo que tenía a mano, la silla, la cama, todo... Dentro del armario vio un machete de cuando estuvo en el ejército, lo cogió y salió de ahí, dispuesto a encontrar a Bella y acabar con ella, había perdido totalmente la cabeza, solo quería acabar con todos.

**Lo prometido es deuda, habéis llegado a los 10 reviews y aquí tenéis el siguiente, espero que os haya gustado, se que no es muy largo pero teniendo en cuenta que los hago al día, no está mal, ¿no?**

**En realidad no los hago más largos porque tengo una nena pequeñita de seis meses que no me da mucho tiempo, y esta historia es bastante compleja, entonces prefiero hacerlos cortos pero coherentes.**

**Ya de paso, os pido que os paséis por mis dos nuevas historias "Prisionero de los Secretos" y la "Guerra de las especies" me gustaría tener vuestras opiniones ^^**

**Tengo empezada en el ordenador una de piratas, pero no tengo mucho de esa y no se si subirla, ya me lo pensaré.**

**Lo mismo, si llegáis a 10 reviews os subiré el siguiente mañana.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo**


	26. 24º Acorralado

**24º- Acorralado**

Bella escuchó pasos cerca de ella, se quedó parada, temiendo que si se movía solo un poco Aro la encontrara. Escuchó como los pasos iban más allá de donde ella estaba, dejándola atrás. Debía moverse, debía buscar una salida y pedir ayuda, no podría aguantar mucho rato más ahí. Hacía frío y la humedad la hacía tiritar, su pequeño no dejaba de dar patadas, estaba inquieto y en más de una ocasión le quitaba el aire.

Se apoyó en la pared y caminó hacia el lado contrario del que habían procedido las pisadas.

-¿Señora Cullen?- Escuchó una voz que no conocía en forma de susurro- ¿Puede oírme?

-S... S... Siii...- Tiritó Bella como pudo sin levantar la voz demasiado.

-No se mueva de donde está, de inmediato llego a su lado.

Bella se apoyó en la pared, sujetando su vientre y miró a todos los lados, nerviosa y preocupada. Minutos después apareció un hombre fibroso, con una sonrisa radiante por haberla encontrado.

-¿Qui... Qui... Quien... esssss... us... usstedd...?

-Soy Paul, vengo de parte de Seth- Bella asintió y dejó que Paul la cargara en brazos- No se preocupe, saldremos de aquí.

-Bella...- Se escuchó la voz de Aro no muy lejos de ahí.

Paul caminó rápido por los túneles, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible con el agua del suelo, buscando un lugar apropiado en el que poder ocultar a Bella si Aro llegaba a acercarse demasiado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Alec y Seth se adentraron con todo el equipo de la CIA y el FBI en aquellas cloacas, cada grupo caminó hacia un túnel, dispuestos a cubrir todo el terreno posible. Seth y Alec encontraron la habitación donde Aro había tenido secuestrada a Bella.

-Es inhumano traer a una mujer embarazada a este lugar.

-A mi ya no me sorprenden estas cosas- Respondió Seth- Lo he visto actuar antes.

Alec no dijo nada al respecto, se sentía culpable, él había pasado prácticamente toda su vida con él y su abuelo y nunca sospechó nada de lo que ocurría.

-Bella...- Escucharon la voz de Aro procedente de los túneles.

-Hay que encontrarla.

Los dos salieron corriendo, buscando algún rastro que hubiera podido dejar Aro o Bella por aquellos túneles. Siguieron el sonido del agua moverse, sin estar seguros de si era Aro, Bella o alguno de los hombres que habían llevado.

Vieron una sombra ante ellos, tapando su identidad por la oscuridad, Alec corrió hasta la sombra y la cogió del cuello, pero tuvo que soltarlo de inmediato, era uno de sus hombres.

-Continuemos a delante- Dijo Seth cabizbajo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Paul llegó a una pequeña ante sala un poco más elevada que el resto de la cloaca, por lo que no estaba mojada. Dejó a Bella en un rincón donde no pudiera verla nadie desde fuera.

-Lamento no poder proporcionarle algo de calor- Dijo triste- Voy a salir y a conducirle hacia otro lugar, usted no se mueva de aquí.

-De acuerdo- Paul cogió el comunicador y llamó a Alec.

-Señor, he encontrado un lugar seguro para dejar a la señora Cullen.

-¿Donde?- Se escuchó la voz de Seth al otro lado.

-No sabría decirle exactamente donde está, señor. Yo debo salir y dejarla sola, el secuestrador está cerca, debo despistarlo.

-Ten cuidado, nosotros seguiremos buscando.

Paul cortó la comunicación, miró a Bella que tenía mal aspecto.

-Intente permanecer despierta hasta que la saquen de aquí, y sobretodo no haga ruido- Bella asintió- No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien.

Paul salió por el mismo lugar que había entrado, caminó despacio para no hacer ruido cerca del lugar donde estaba Bella, y una vez estuvo seguro de que ella permanecía a salvo, entonces empezó a correr, levantando el agua para llamar la atención de cualquiera que se encontrara cerca.  
Escuchó movimiento cerca de donde se encontraba, siguió corriendo hasta que encontró una abertura donde poder meterse y pillar a su perseguir desprevenido.

Escuchó pasos acercarse velozmente hacia él, y pronto vio una sombra, se abalanzó sobre la sombra haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Al levantarse, vio que se trataba de Aro, que se apresuró a coger con fuerza el machete y plantarle cara.

-¿Crees que puedes contra mi? ¿Crees que vas a impedir que la encuentre?

-Creo que no sabes lo que estás haciendo- Respondió Paul muy tranquilo- Creo que no entiendes la magnitud de tus actos.

-Lo único que necesito entender es que por culpa de esa miserable me he quedado sin nada.

-Pobrecito Aro- Se burló de él- Papá y mamá no lo querían tanto como para dejarle dinero.

-¡CÁLLATE!- Aro se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, Paul consiguió parar el machete que Aro intentaba clavarle en el corazón, los dos rodaron por la cloaca. Paul consiguió lanzar a Aro lejos de él con las piernas.

-¡Señor, necesito ayuda! ¡Estoy con él!- Gritó por el intercomunicador antes de volver a parar una embestida de Aro.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Seth corrió por las cloacas seguido de Alec, escuchando la pelea entre Paul y Aro, era imposible no escuchar el movimiento tan brusco del agua. Corrieron por los túneles, cada vez el sonido era más fuerte.

-¡AAAHHH!- Escucharon la voz de Paul.

Seth aceleró todo lo que pudo y pronto llegó hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Aro estaba sobre Paul intentando darle una segunda puñalada, esta vez en el corazón. Seth se acercó hacia ellos lo más rápido que pudo e intentó quitar a Aro de encima de Paul, pero Aro era más fuerte que él y de un solo golpe lo mandó contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

Alec, sabiendo cual era la fuerza de Aro y conociendo todos sus movimientos, lo cogió del cuello y lo apretó hasta que Aro soltó a Paul y soltó el cuchillo. Alec cogió las esposas que tenía en el cinturón y se las puso en las muñecas.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que encontrarla!

-No vas a hacerle nada a ella- Alec miró a Seth que se levantaba del suelo- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, estoy bien.

-¿Lo saca usted? Yo ayudaré a encontrar a mi cuñada- Seth asintió y arrastró a Aro por los túneles mientras el gritaba.

Alec fue hasta Paul, lo ayudó a levantarse y caminaron en busca de Bella. Paul lo llevó despacio, intentando recordar por cada lugar por el que había pasado, hasta que por fin llegaron. Al entrar, Alec encontró a Bella inconsciente en el mismo rincón en el que la había dejado Paul.

-Tranquila Bella, ya ha acabado todo.

Hola de nuevo,

me alegro de ver que os está gustando como he seguido la historia, aunque parezca el fin, aun no está acabada del todo, aun quedan cosillas por sacar.

Gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado, y por favor, pasaros por las otras historias que he empezado y dadme vuestra opinión, me gustaría saber si os gustan, en la de "La guerra de las especies" colgaré capitulo esta tarde.

Diez reviews y siguiente capítulo, prometido.

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo


	27. 25º Un rayo de luz

**25º- Un rayo de luz**

Edward daba vueltas en el despacho del presidente de los Estados Unidos, estaba muy nervioso, era casi la hora de entregar la llave y no tenia noticias de Bella, Leah estaba en su regazo, soltando pequeños sollozos. Renesmee permanecía con los demás en el sofá que habían instalado, apoyando su cabecita en la pierna de Esme, que le acariciaba el cabello con cariño.

Se escucharon unos pasos y gritos fuera, Edward se acercó a la puerta, junto a Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper, aun con la niña en sus brazos. Recorriendo el pasillo que daba hasta el despacho estaba Seth arrastrando a Aro.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡ACABARÉ CON ELLA! ¡NADIE ME LO VA A IMPEDIR!- Gritaba una y otra vez.

-¡Cállate!- Seth se giró y le pegó una patada en las costillas, haciendo que gritara de dolor- ¿Queréis que lo lleve a prisión?

-Por supuesto- Emmet estaba intentando contener sus ganas de golpear a aquel especimen.

-Llévatelo Seth, acabemos con esta pesadilla de una vez- Dijo Carlisle.

-No, espera- Edward lo detuvo- Bella querrá respuestas, me gustaría poder preguntarle cosas cuando sepa que Bella se encuentra bien.

-Llévelo a la sala de vigilancia- Indicó el presidente que se había acercado también a ver que sucedía- Que cinco de mis hombres lo vigilen y que permanezca esposado a algo que no sea capaz de romper.

Seth asintió y se llevó a Aro hacia el lugar que le habían dicho, los demás volvieron a entrar, Edward estaba desesperado, ¿por que no traían a Bella ya? Habían cogido a Aro, ya no tenían que preocuparse por él.

Un agente del FBI se adentró en el despacho corriendo, le faltaba el aliento, Edward pensó que Aro podría haber escapado y se puso pálido.

-Señor presidente, señor Cullen- El agente mostró un transmisor- Hay un mensaje para usted.

-Tengo a Bella, hermano- Se escuchó la voz de Alec sonriendo- Que preparen una habitación y llamen a un médico, no tiene buen aspecto. No tardaré en llegar hasta allí- Se cortó la comunicación.

Edward se quedó mirando el comunicador, como esperando que dijera algo más, pero no salió ningún sonido más de ese aparato. Carlisle y el presidente reaccionaron de inmediato, el presidente y la primera dama se encargaron de preparar una habitación y llamar al mejor médico de toda la ciudad. Emmet cogió a Leah de los brazos de Edward, y Alice lo acompañó hasta el sofá, esperando a que reaccionara.

-¿Alec la ha encontrado?- Preguntaba sin creerse lo que había oído- ¿La va a traer de vuelta a mi lado?

-Si, Edward- Alice le respondía sin soltarle- Bella estará muy pronto a tu lado y por fin podréis ser los dos felices, sin ningún tipo de barrera.

-Bella va a necesitar que estés bien Edward- Le dijo Rosalie- ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Necesitar?- La miró extrañado- No, claro que no- Sonrió por fin- Bella está viva y pronto estará aquí conmigo.

-Papi- Le llamó Leah- ¿Mamá está bien?

-Si mi vida, seguro que si.

-Leah, Renesmee, ¿por que no vais un rato con Esperanza y Justin?- Propuso Jasper- Estaréis mejor con ellos- Las niñas asintieron y fueron de la mano de Rosalie y Alice a la habitación de al lado, donde los dos pequeños estaban jugando.

Por el pasillo entró Alec, lo más rápido que podía, llevaba a Bella entre sus brazos inconsciente, tras ellos iban Paul apoyado en otro agente, y montones de miembros de la CIA y el FBI. El presidente les indicó la habitación en la que debía meter a Bella, Alec la metió y salió, dejando al doctor y a Carlisle a solas con ella.

El presidente se retiró con su mujer a preparar un comunicado en el que iba a pedir perdón por lo ocurrido, los agentes desaparecieron de ahí, quedando tan solo la familia Cullen junto a Alec. Edward salió al pasillo y se apoyó en la pared que había frente a la habitación donde estaba metida Bella, Esme lo abrazó con cariño, transmitiéndole calma, Jasper y Emmet estaban a un lado, mirando a Edward con preocupación.

-Siento no haberla encontrado antes- Se lamentó Alec- Me siento tan mal por no haber sospechado nada de él.

-Alec, tú me la has devuelto- Edward lo miró con admiración- Te lo debo todo.

-Es cierto- Esme continuó hablando- Tú has sido como un ángel caído del cielo, has llegado a nosotros y nos has devuelto la esperanza.

-Alec, me siento muy orgulloso de que seas mi hermano- Emmet hinchó su pecho al decirlo, sintiendo verdadero orgullo.

-Nosotros somos una familia, y si uno sufre, sufrimos todos. Tú has impedido ese sufrimiento, y ahora formas parte de la familia.

Alec derramó una pequeña lágrima al escucharlos hablar, estaba tan alagado y agradecido que no podía evitarlo.

-Siempre he querido tener una familia así, siempre he sentido un vacío en mi interior, y me faltabais vosotros- Empezó a llorar en un torrente de lágrimas- El abuelo siempre me había dicho que era al único que tenía, que mi padre me había abandonado, y ahora, después de tantos años pensando que había hecho algo y por eso me había dejado con el abuelo, ahora descubro que en realidad él me quería y que pertenezco a una familia maravillosa que me quiere a pesar de no pertenecer a ella.

-Si perteneces- Esme soltó a Edward y abrazó con fuerza a Alec- Solo lamento no haberlo sabido antes para poder criarte como si fueras mío- Besó su mejilla- Espero que me dejes mimarte como si lo fueras.

-Será todo un honor para mi- Alec también besó su mejilla- Mamá.

Edward, Emmet y Jasper los abrazaron a los dos, haciendo que Alec sintiera el calor y amor que albergaban dentro.

Carlisle estuvo dentro con Bella mucho rato, el doctor estaba examinándola con mucho detenimiento, Carlisle lo supervisaba todo. Pero tras una larga espera, por fin se abrió la puerta de la habitación, el médico salió e hizo pasar a la familia, dejando a Carlisle a cargo de transmitir la situación.

Todos se adentraron en la habitación, Bella permanecía inconsciente en la cama, Carlisle estaba a su lado, comprobando su pulso. Emmet fue el último en cerrar y Carlisle, ante el sonido de la puerta, se giró y miró a la familia.

-¿Como se encuentra Bella?- Preguntó Edward, sin atreverse a acercarse a la cama.

-Su estado es delicado- Lo miró directamente- Ha estado expuesta a la humedad y al frío bastante tiempo- Edward miró a su esposa preocupado, con los ojos llorosos- Y ese animal... Le ha dado latigazos en la espalda- Edward apretó sus puños y se puso rojo de ira- Además, ha tenido contracciones.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?

-No se ha puesto de parto, pero probablemente, en breve lo esté- Explicó- Debe permanecer tranquila- Todos asintieron- Vamos a dejarte con ella, y cuando despierte, haz que se sienta a salvo, que sepa que está con su familia y que ya ha terminado todo.

Bella durmió un largo rato más, y durante ese tiempo, Edward no se movió de su lado, se quedó despierto, observándola, disfrutando de su cercanía, de su belleza. Cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Bella abrió los ojos, aunque con mucha dificultad, miró a su alrededor y encontró el rostro de Edward a su lado, sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Edward...- Bella soltó una pequeña lágrima pero Edward la paró con su dedo.

-No llores mi vida, ya ha acabado todo, estás a salvo, estás conmigo.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Aro?

-Está encerrado en la sala de vigilancia, he pensado que querrías respuestas así que mañana le haré preguntas sobre tu pasado- Besó su mejilla- No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

-Gracias, mi vida.

Edward la abrazó y ambos se durmieron toda la noche, el uno junto al otro.

**Hola a todos,**

**que rápido habéis llegado y superado los 10 reviews, eso me ha puesto muy contenta, la verdad jejeje**

**Me alegra que os guste tanto esta historia, la verdad, hago lo que puedo, por tener los capitulos de forma que os gusten.**

**Hasta mañana no podré subir otro, pero de todas formas, espero que este os guste tanto como el otro, yo calculo que quedarán uno o dos capítulos más y el epílogo, pero sobre la marcha veremos.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	28. 26º La mentira de Aro

**26º- La mentira de Aro**

Eran las seis de la mañana, nadie estaba despierto, o casi nadie, una pequeña niña caminaba de puntillas por los pasillos de la gran Casa Blanca, se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraban Edward y Bella, sus padres.

Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, se acercó a la cama y vio a su padre, abrazando a su madre, dormidos los dos. Ella sonrió, dio la vuelta a la cama, apartó las sábanas y se tumbó junto a su madre, la había echado tanto de menos después del susto que se había llevado. Ella también se durmió, ahora tranquila, entre la calidez de los brazos de su madre.

Edward despertó cerca de las nueve, levantó un poco la mirada y se encontró con una imagen tan tierna y dulce que solo pudo sonreír. Su mujer abrazaba a la pequeña Leah, y la niña tenía sus bracitos enroscados en la muñeca de Bella, parecía tener miedo a que desapareciera. Se acercó lentamente a Bella, la movió un poco, despertándola con suavidad.

-Mira a quien tienes ahí- Le señaló a la niña y sonrió- Se ha colado mientras dormíamos.

-Pobrecita, se ha llevado un buen susto- Bella besó el cabello de su pequeña- Pensé que no os volvería a ver a ninguno de los dos.

-Nunca permitiría que te sucediera nada.

-Lo se- Bella lo miró sonriente- Pero Aro hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo- Se apartó de la niña con cuidado de no despertarla y al moverse, la espalda le dolió.

-No te muevas mucho cariño, debes estar tranquila- Le frotó la espalda con cuidado- ¿Mejor?

-Mucho- Apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Edward, que se había sentado cruzando las piernas en la cama- ¿Puedo acompañarte a ver a Aro?

-No- Dijo secamente Edward- Se supone que debes estar en cama, has pasado una experiencia muy fuerte.

-Estoy bien, si tú estás a mi lado estaré bien. No ha pasado nada que sea irreversible.

-¡Podías haber muerto Bella!- Se alteró un poco Edward y levantó la voz, Leah se movió al escucharlo, pero no se despertó- No pienso dejar que te pongas cara a él, no en tu estado.

-Mi estado...- Bella acarició su vientre- ¿Crees que por estar embarazada no puedo enfrentarme a él?

-¿Qué necesidad hay de que hables con él? Yo puedo preguntarle lo que haga falta, no voy a exponerte a sus locuras y a una crisis nerviosa.

-¡Necesito hacerlo!- Esta vez fue Bella la que levantó la voz, dejando ver en ella el dolor que la invadía- Necesito escuchar de su boca los motivos reales por los que ha hecho lo que ha hecho. ¿O acaso no piensas hacer tú lo mismo con Marco? ¿No vas a ir a preguntarle porque mandó a aquellos hombres?- Edward se tensó y se quedó en silencio- Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas Edward.

-No vas a ir, y es mi última palabra.

Edward se vistió y salió de la habitación, furioso y desesperado por la terquedad de su mujer, ¿es que ella no podía entender que todo lo hacía por ella? Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín, quería respirar aire puro, estaba muy tenso. En uno de los bancos estaban Alec y Carlisle, hablando y riendo, se acercó a ellos y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Bella se ha empeñado en querer venir conmigo a interrogar a Aro- Suspiró intentando relajarse.

-Se lo habrás impedido, ¿verdad?- Carlisle se preocupó.

-Si, por supuesto, pero ella es tan testaruda...

-Edward, lo mejor para ella es olvidarse de todo y seguir con su vida- Le dijo Alec- Es lo que deberíais hacer todos- Alec le miró fijamente- Y eso incluye también a Marco Vulturi.

-Necesito respuestas.

-No las necesitas- Continuó Alec- ¿Qué esperas que te diga? ¿Qué lo hizo porque ellas sabían algo, o porque escondían algún secreto peligroso para la nación? ¿Esperas que justifique lo que hizo?- Edward asintió mirando el suelo- El único motivo por el que hizo esas cosas fue por venganza.

-Es cierto Edward, siempre me culpó de la muerte de Heidi, y pensó que esa era una forma de vengarse.

-Es que... No logro entender como alguien puede mandar a sus hombres a hacer algo tan horrible- Edward intentaba encontrar una explicación- Lo que hizo destrozó la vida de nuestra familia.

-Míralo desde otra perspectiva Edward- Carlisle colocó una mano en su hombro- Piensa que si no hubiera sido por eso, Alice y Rosalie no tendrían a los maravillosos niños que tienes por sobrinos. Si no hubiera sido por eso no habríamos conocido a Alec y él nunca habría sabido la verdad. Y lo más importante para ti, si no hubiera sido por eso, no habrías conocido a Bella.

Edward se quedó en silencio, pensativo durante unos minutos. Después levantó el rostro y miró a su padre y a su hermano mayor sonriente.

-Tenéis razón, no vale la pena preocuparse por el pasado. Iré a ver a Bella e intentaré explicarle lo mismo que me habéis explicado a mi.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bella se levantó de la cama, arropó a Leah para que no cogiera frío y salió de la habitación, aun llevaba la ropa del día anterior. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de vigilancia, allí estaba Seth, con cuatro hombres más, custodiando a Aro para que no tuviera oportunidad de escapar.

-¿Ocurre algo Bella?- Seth estaba sorprendido de verla allí y sola.

-He venido a hablar con él.

-Ya... No puedo dejaros a solas- Le explicó.

-No necesito intimidad para esto- Aro miraba a Bella con odio saliéndole por los ojos, ella se acercó un poco a él- ¿Por qué mataste a mi padre?

-Porque se lo merecía.

-No se lo merecía, era un buen hombre y no me creo que fuera por dinero- Bella se cruzó de brazos- Me han dicho lo de la cámara esa, y para que lo sepas, te habría dado el dinero sin más, no soy una persona de muchos lujos- Aro le escupió en la cara, ganándose un puñetazo en el estómago por parte de uno de los guardias- Quiero que me digas la verdad.

-¿La verdad?- Rió con fuerza- ¿Estás segura de que quieres la verdad?- Ella asintió- La verdad es que odio a Charlie desde hace años, desde que tu madre se quedó embarazada- El odio aumentaba en su mirada- Tu madre me engañó con mi hermano, y se casaron en secreto mientras yo estaba en una misión secreta- Bella estaba algo impactada- Y lo peor fue saber que tu madre estaba embarazada, y el niño no era de mi "Querido hermano" Charlie- La miró con furia- El bebé era mío- Bella trastabilló al dar unos pasos hacia atrás, incapaz de asimilar la información que le llegaba, Seth tuvo que cogerla para que no cayera- Tu madre descubrió que yo no era una buena persona poco antes de saber que te esperaba y por eso se casó con mi hermano.

-Pero... Pero... Tú eras el amante de mi madre...

-La obligué, ella debía satisfacer mis necesidades y sonreír o yo acabaría con su felicidad- Estaba disfrutando de verla sufrir- Y cuando murieron mis padres y repartieron la herencia, ahí estallé, obligué a tu madre a matar al que llamas tu padre, y estuve apunto de matarte a ti también, pero Charlie había escondido la llave y yo estaba seguro de que la tenías tú, por lo que no podía acabar contigo. Tu madre te drogó para que olvidaras el asesinato y ahora creo que también para que no pudieras decirme el paradero de la llave y la cámara.

-Yo no sabía nada de ninguna cámara, mi madre escondió la llave con su hija, desde luego, pero no fue conmigo, sino con la niña que tú llevaste al orfanato, con mi hermana Renesmee.

-No me extraña nada- Rió con frustración- Bueno Bella, ¿qué se siente cuando descubres que tu padre no es realmente tu padre y que la persona que más odias en el mundo si lo es?

-¡USTED NO ES MI PADRE! ¡MI PADRE ERA UN BUEN HOMBRE! ¡ERA EL JEFE DE POLICÍA DE FORKS Y YO SOY SU HIJA!- Un pinchazo en su vientre hizo que Bella se doblara de dolor, a continuación, un líquido empezó a caer por las piernas de Bella y Seth supo de inmediato que sucedía.

-¡Llévenselo a prisión! ¡Y asegúrense de que no escapa! ¡Paul, avisa a la familia Cullen! ¡Diles que estoy llevando a Bella hacia su habitación y que pidan un médico!- Seth cogió a Bella entre sus brazos y salió de la sala de vigilancia, fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar cerca de la habitación, hasta encontrarse a un Edward aterrado que le quitó a Bella de los brazos.

-Ha estado hablando con Aro- Explicó Seth de inmediato.

-¿¡QUÉ!- Edward miró a Bella con dureza.

-Ahora no es el momento de reproches- Le regañó Carlisle- Métela en la habitación.

Alec le abrió la puerta y Edward llevó a su mujer hasta la cama, Alec cogió a Leah y la sacó de ahí, junto a Alice y Rosalie se llevaron a los cuatro niños a dar una vuelta. Emmet y Jasper decidieron acompañarla porque no soportaban los nervios de algo así, cuando sus mujeres habían dado a luz ellos estaban presos. Esme entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a Bella.

-Bella, cielo, quiero que respires conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?- Esme estuvo respirando con ella, ayudándola a controlar el dolor, Edward las observaba nervioso mientras Seth salía a esperar al médico, y Carlisle buscaba algo para ponerle a Bella y que estuviera más cómoda. Le sacó un camisón que pusieron entre Esme y Edward, poco después entró el médico y obligó a salir a Carlisle y a Edward, dejando a Esme con ella.

-¿Por que no puedo quedarme dentro?- Edward estaba desesperado- Quiero estar a su lado.

-Lo se, pero ahora mismo lo único que vas a conseguir es alterarla y al médico también- Le dijo su padre- Intenta calmarte.

-¿Qué le dijo Aro?- Se giró hacia Seth, él bajó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable por haberlo permitido- ¡DIME!

-Cálmate- Le pidió- Aro le dijo que ella no era hija de Charlie Swan sino suya.

-Eso es imposible- Dijo Carlisle de inmediato- Bella es totalmente la viva imagen de Charlie Swan. Además de que se hicieron unas pruebas de paternidad para comprobarlo, cuando estuve investigando a Aro las encontré.

-Es posible que Aro se auto-convenciera de que era el padre y a raíz de eso perdió la cordura.

Un grito procedente de la habitación los dejó en silencio, haciendo que Edward palideciera y se asustara.

**Hola,**

**muchísimas gracias por los reviews, de verdad que estoy impresionada con la cantidad de mensajes que me dejáis. No pensé que os gustara tanto.**

**Ya puedo confirmar que solo queda un capítulo y el epílogo (los escribí anoche), espero que el final os guste tanto como la historia.**

**Vuelvo a deciros que os paséis por las otras historias que estoy subiendo "La guerra de las especies" y "Prisionero de los secretos", me gustaría saber opiniones, de las dos.**

**Nos leemos**


	29. 27º El final esperado

**27º- El final esperado**

El grito le heló la sangre, había sido tan desgarrador que sintió como sus pelos se ponían de punta. Miró a su padre para que le diera una explicación a ese grito, Carlisle parecía tranquilo.

-Edward, Bella no va a tener ningún tipo de anestesia, la oirás gritar en más de una ocasión.

Dentro de la habitación, Bella intentaba aguantar los gritos, el dolor se estaba volviendo más agudo y le preocupaba que Edward la escuchara.

-Esme, hazme un favor y pídele a Edward que baje a que le de él aire- Le pidió a su suegra cogiendo aire tras una contracción.

Esme sabía la respuesta de su hijo pero a pesar de ello, complació a Bella y salió a decírselo.

-No me ha hecho caso- Le explicó cuando volvió a colocarse junto a ella- Ha dicho que no piense moverse de la puerta, a no ser que lo dejes entrar contigo.

-Eso sería mucho peor- Bella se quejó- Con su temperamento podría destrozar toda la habitación.

Bella estuvo lista para empezar a empujar unas dos horas más tarde. Mientras traía a su bebé al mundo procuraba no gritar, se mordía los labios para evitarlo, se aferraba a las sábanas.

-Bella, no tienes que contenerte, puedes gritar.

-Esme…no puedo. Tengo que ser fuerte por él. No soportaría escucharme. Edward se vuelve irracional cuando me sucede cualquier cosa, no quiero que haga nada de lo que después se pueda arrepentir.

Esme le secó la transpiración y le dio de beber agua. Admiraba el amor incondicional que su nuera sentía por su hijo.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para descansar, enseguida llegó otra contracción y un gritó se le escapó de su boca. La puerta se abrió de improvisto y Edward entró corriendo hasta ella. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y tomó su mano.

-Edward, por favor, sal de aquí.

-No, me quedaré a tu lado- Juntó sus frentes y besó a su mujer- No es justo que tú tengas que pasar por esto sola.

-No estoy sola, tu madre está conmigo y el doctor también- Edward iba a dar un argumento para quedarse, pero vio en sus ojos la necesidad de que él saliera de ahí y no dijo nada. Sólo besó su mano y se acercó hasta su oreja para susurrarle "te amo". Bella lo miró sonriente hasta que salió de nuevo al pasillo y la puerta se cerró tras él.

Edward dio muchas vueltas sin parar desde el momento que abandonó la habitación. Nadie podía tranquilizarlo, la voz de su madre dándole ánimos a Bella, la del doctor y los pocos gritos de Bella lo estaban volviendo loco. Por primera vez en su vida se puso a rezar para que todo terminara pronto y bien, cuando un llanto proveniente de la habitación lo hizo correr hasta la puerta.

Nadie salía de la habitación y la incertidumbre hacía que su agonía creciera. Pasó un tiempo hasta que, el doctor salió.

-Puede pasar señor Cullen- Le dijo el médico.

Entró nerviosamente en la habitación, dejando fuera a su padre y a Seth. Al instante, iluminada con la luz de que se filtraba por la ventana, vio a Bella tumbada en la cama. Le pareció que jamás había estado tan hermosa, a pesar del sudor recorriendo todo su rostro y su cansancio notable a la vista. Ella extendió uno de sus brazos invitándolo a acercarse. Edward tomó su mano, apretándola con cariño y se sentó junto a ella.

-Edward, quiero que conozcas a tu hijo- Le anunció sonriendo, mientras acomodaba al niño en los brazos de su esposo.

Edward se quedó mirando ese pequeño que tenía en brazos por primera vez y sonrió. El niño abrió un poco los ojos, lo suficiente para que su padre viera que tenía los ojos verdes esmeralda como los suyos, Edward acercó su dedo a la mejilla del niño para acariciarle, notando aquel tacto tan suave en su pequeño.

-Es perfecto- Dijo con los ojos humedecidos y la voz un poco quebrada.

Esme salió a ver a Carlisle y contarle como era su nieto, ellos entrarían cuando volvieran los demás, ahora el momento de que Edward y Bella estuvieran a solas.

Durante todo el rato que nadie los molestó dentro de la habitación, Edward había decidido no sacar el tema de Aro, ella debía recuperarse y no era el mejor momento. El ver a su hijo en los brazos de su mujer lo hacía sentirse tranquilo, sin que la ira se apoderara de él por lo que había sucedido.

Bella se quedó dormida y Edward salió con el pequeño en brazos y se lo cedió a su madre.

-Es un niño muy hermoso- Le comentó Carlisle cuando lo vio- Debes sentirte muy orgulloso.

-Lo estoy, te lo aseguro.

-Ya puedes estarlo, Bella ha intentado aguantar los gritos por ti- Edward abrió la boca de forma exagerada al escucharlo- Tenía miedo de que perdieras los nervios por escucharla.

-No me la merezco- Miró a su pequeño- No los merezco a ninguno de los dos.

-Si los mereces cariño- Esme le sonrió- Demuéstrales como eres de verdad, no solo tu cara fría-Edward asintió y con la excusa de salir a tomar el aire, cogió a Seth y lo sacó de la casa.

-Quiero que me lleves a ver a Aro, vamos a hablar con él.

-¿Vamos?- Seth no entendía muy bien lo que esperaba de él, pero al mirarle a los ojos lo entendió- Si, vayamos a hablar con él.

Seth lo condujo hasta la prisión de máxima seguridad de la WAT, donde habían encerrado a Aro temporalmente, hasta que fuera escoltado a una prisión de verdad. Allí estaba custodiado por montones de agentes, todos con armas en la mano.

Los agentes llevaron a Aro a una sala y Edward y Seth entraron tras él y los guardias.

-¿Tu mujercita tiene algún problema?- Se burló- Estúpida hija de puta, como la odio a pesar de ser mi hija.

-No es tu hija- Le dijo Edward- Hay pruebas de paternidad que demuestran que ella es hija de Charlie Swan, por mucho que te fastidie, Bella es hija de tu hermano.

-¡Maldito niñato de mierda!- Aro intentó levantarse hacia él pero entre las esposas y los agentes que de inmediato lo frenaron no pudo apenas moverse- ¡Ella es mi hija! ¡Su madre me lo dijo!

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que todo lo ha hecho por salvar la vida de su hija? Si hubieras sabido que la niña no era tuya la habrías matado.

-¡Por supuesto que si!- Rió con ganas- Pues si Bella no es mía podré irme tranquilo a mi celda sabiendo que le arrebaté a la puta de Reneé la segunda hija que tuvo.

-Si te refieres a Renesmee, ha estado con nosotros los últimos días y Reneé la vio justo antes de morir, ella era la que tenía la llave- Aro se quedó estático- Lo has perdido todo, absolutamente todo, y pagarás por todo el daño que le has hecho a Bella.

-¿Ah si? ¿No me digas? ¿Qué más puede pasarme a parte de que me condenen a prisión?

-Sabemos a que prisión te llevarán, a la misma en la que nos metió tu compañero Marco cuando mandó a sus hombres por mi madre, mi hermana y mi cuñada, la misma a la que tú mandaste a Bella...

-La misma en la que tengo hombres infiltrados que pueden hacerte las cosas más horribles que puedas imaginar- Añadió Seth- Y te aseguro que lo que tú has hecho en esta vida no es ni la mitad de lo que pueden llegar a hacerte ellos, porque todos ellos te están esperando con ganas.

-¿Esperando?- Su voz sonó aterrada.

-Así es, quizá te suenen sus nombres. Sam Uley, Quil Atiara o Billy Black son algunos de los nombres- Aro se puso pálido debido al miedo- Hay algunos más, todos ellos son familiares de tus víctimas y todos ellos están deseando que ingreses en prisión- Concluyó Seth. Edward y Seth se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta.

-¡No podéis meterme ahí! ¡Esos hombres me matarán!- Aro estaba desesperado pero ellos ya no le escuchaban, salieron y cerraron la puerta.

Seth acompañó a Edward de nuevo hacia la Casa Blanca, lo dejó ahí y se marchó, dijo que debía arreglar unos papeles.

Edward entró y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la habitación donde estaba Bella, al llegar a la puerta escuchó muchas risas y voces dentro. Junto a Bella estaba toda la familia, observando al nuevo miembro, Edward Jacob Cullen.

-¿Donde estabas Edward?- Preguntó su madre al verlo en la puerta.

-He salido a que me diera el aire, tenía mucha tensión acumulada.

-Pero, ¿ya está todo bien?- Le preguntó Carlisle, lo miró fijamente, sabiendo muy bien a donde había ido.

-Si, todo genial- Le sonrió Edward sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Disculpad que interrumpa- Dijo Alec entrando por la puerta- Pero creo que deberíais ver una cosa-Entró un televisor y lo puso en marcha, en la pantalla se veía al presidente de los Estados Unidos hablando sobre un estrado con la bandera estadounidense detrás..

"...Me siento responsable de lo que les ha pasado a estas personas, porque los daños sufridos han sido causados por mis guardaespaldas personales.

Es probable que esta revelación les haga confiar mucho menos en mi, y no se lo reprocho a nadie, yo debí ser el primero en darme cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, pero soy un hombre, como todos ustedes, y como tal me equivoco. Pido disculpas por los daños causados.

Y en compensación, mañana mismo serán puestos en libertad todos aquellos presos que fueron víctimas de las barbaridades que hicieron los señores Aro Swan y Marco Vulturi, que serán juzgados en breve.

Y para los presos puestos en libertad, Estados Unidos les promete limpiar completamente sus expedientes, proporcionarles un hogar y un empleo y considerarlos de nuevo ciudadanos americanos con todos los derechos.

Por último, me gustaría agradecer al presidente Carlisle Cullen su dedicación, a pesar de que su familia ha estado en peligro por culpa de estos hombres que he mencionado antes, él ha luchado porque conociéramos la verdad, sin importar las consecuencias. El pueblo canadiense tiene mucha suerte de tenerlo.

Recordemos que lo que importa no es el pasado de las personas sino el bien que están haciendo, porque ese bien es por el que seremos recordados y el que dará valor a nuestras vidas. Que Dios nos bendiga a todos."

Toda la familia Cullen tuvo una sonrisa en sus rostros mientras aplaudían al gran discurso que había dado el presidente.

**Bueno, he aquí el último capítulo, solo queda el epílogo.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si y que no os decepcione como final.**

**Si puedo, esta noche subiré el epílogo, sinó mañana por la mañana lo tendréis.**

**Nos leemos**


	30. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Edward caminaba por las solitarias calles del pueblo de Forks, su hogar desde hacía seis años, después de todo lo que había sucedido, Bella había querido volver al que había sido su hogar durante tantos años.

Renesmee se había quedado a vivir con ellos, como una hija más, Leah y ella eran inseparables, las mejores amigas que podía haber, y al ser de la misma edad lo compartían todo.

EJ era un niño muy despierto, y muy travieso, siempre se metía en líos de los que debían sacarlo sus hermanas, y nunca aprendía la lección.

Caminando por esas calles llegó al pequeño parque en el que estaba Bella sentada, observando a EJ jugar mientras Leah y Renesmee cotilleaban cosas en el banco de al lado. Caminó despacio hasta ella y le tapó los ojos por detrás.

-Seguro que sabes quien soy- Le susurró al oído.

-Está muy seguro de ello, señor, ¿por que habría de saberlo?

-No se- Sonrió Edward besando su cuello- ¿Quizá porque me vuelves loco?

-Sería capaz de reconocerte en cualquier lugar y circunstancia Edward- Bella quitó las manos de su marido y se giró a mirarlo- ¿Donde estabas?

-He ido a hacer un recado para mi padre.

-¿Para tu padre?

-Si, me ha pedido que fuera a echarle un ojo a una casa que hay en las afueras- Le respondió sonriente.

-¿La mansión Stevenson?- Edward asintió- Esa mansión lleva abandonada casi cincuenta años, ¿para que quería que fueras a verla?

-Porque dentro de unos días dejará de estar deshabitada- Sonrió Edward y la besó- Se mudan todos a Forks para estar con nosotros.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Todos!

-Así es, Alice está desesperada por verte y Rosalie quiere presentarnos al pequeño Charlie.

-Como sentí no haber podido ir a verlos durante tanto tiempo- Se entristeció Bella.

-Cariño, estuviste muy enferma, no es culpa tuya- Bella bajó la mirada, se culpaba por ello- Bella hemos estado yendo y viniendo de hospitales casi dos años porque no podías respirar, hasta que dieron con el problema casi te ahogas varias veces por las noches al dormir. Nadie te culpa por estar interna en el hospital cuando nació Charlie, y yo soy el que no te ha permitido viajar aun, tan solo hacen tres meses desde que saliste del hospital, aun tienes algunos síntomas.

-Ya, pero aun así, me siento mal, ellos no han dejado de venir a verme hasta que me ingresaron- Se quejó- Cuando Rosalie supo de su embarazo les obligué a marcharse para no contagiarles nada a ninguno. ¿Y si están enfadados conmigo por tratarlos así?

-Bella, mírame- Le cogió la barbilla con el dedo y la obligó a mirarle- Ellos no están enfadados contigo, más bien todo lo contrario, todos quieren venir a cuidarte ahora que no corren riesgo de contagio, Rosalie la primera.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad- Besó su nariz- Así que anímate y vayamos a casa, hoy cocino yo.

Edward fue hasta EJ para cogerlo y llevarlo a casa, el niño empezó a patalear, no quería marcharse del parque, Renesmee le cogió la mano y el niño dejó de llorar, ella sabía como tratarlo para calmar sus berrinches, los dos caminaban delante, hablando y riendo. Leah se colgó del brazo de Bella y Edward la cogió de la cintura.

Al llegar a casa, Bella subió a bañar a EJ mientras las niñas preparaban la mesa, Edward se metió en la cocina a preparar la cena. Una vez estuvo todo listo, los cinco cenaron en familia.

Por la noche, después de darse una ducha caliente, Edward se tumbó en la cama junto a Bella, la abrazó y la besó.

-Por fin se han dormido- Se acurrucó contra la espalda de Bella- Me hago mayor para correr detrás de EJ.

-Solo tienes 30 Edward, no te quejes.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo- Se quejó- Tú tienes 24 y estás convaleciente de una enfermedad- Se rió, pero Bella no rió con él- ¿Ocurre algo Bella?

-¿De verdad piensas que eres mayor?

-Es una forma de hablar, quiero decir que me canso más que antes- Intentó tranquilizarla, se había puesto nerviosa- Bella, dime que es lo que te preocupa.

-Que de verdad pienses que te estás haciendo mayor para criar a nuestros hijos.

-Bella, las niñas ya no necesitan que las vigile y ayudan mucho con EJ, no tienes que preocuparte por eso- Acarició su cabello.

-No me refería a ellos- Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-Bella, dime de una vez que sucede- Se sentó en la cama y la miró preocupado.

-Estoy embarazada- Se acurrucó más entre las sábanas llorando- Por eso ves que no me hace efecto la medicación, el doctor me retiró todos los fármacos cuando supimos la noticia.

Edward se quedó en silencio, asimilando la noticia, Bella no quería mirarlo, había temido su reacción desde que se había enterado, pero su silencio era casi peor que cualquier ataque de ira que pudiera tener.

-¿Estás asustada?- Bella asintió- ¿Por mi?- Volvió a asentir. Edward se levantó de la cama, se arrodilló delante de ella y le cogió las manos- No estoy enfadado, solo preocupado por tu salud.

-Se que estás enfadado, a pesar de tener a EJ y a las niñas, se que te cuesta mantener la calma con los niños.

-Escúchame- Le secó las lágrimas- Me conoces muy bien, sabes que pierdo la paciencia, pero al igual que he hecho con EJ haré con el nuevo integrante de la familia y con todos los que tengamos.

-¿Los que tengamos?

-No pretendo que vayamos buscando tener más pero si sucede como ahora no quiero que tengas miedo por mi reacción- Besó su frente- Ten claro que mientras tu salud no corra peligro, ya no tengo nada que objetar.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Cuando te quedaste embarazada de EJ y te empeñaste en tenerlo hiciste que me convirtiera en mejor persona y en el hombre más feliz de la tierra- Besó sus labios con ternura- Gracias a eso tenemos a Leah con nosotros y EJ, aunque sea un pequeño torbellino, es el mejor regalo que pudiste hacerme. Tuviste razón cuando quisiste tener a EJ, no voy a negarme de nuevo si tú eres feliz.

-Edward... Eso es precioso.

-Gracias- Bella sonrió y él con ella- Así me gusta- Bella besó la mano de Edward- ¿Estás más tranquila?

-Si.

-Bien, ahora cuéntame que te ha dicho el doctor sobre tu recuperación.

Bella le explicó con detalles todo lo que había dicho el doctor y los pasos a seguir para que todo fuera bien y ella no corriera peligro con el embarazo, Edward prestó atención a todo y se aseguraría de poder acompañar a Bella a su siguiente revisión para hablar personalmente con el médico y que le aclarara alguna duda que tuviera.

Unos días más tarde, Edward conducía el coche camino a la antigua mansión Stevenson, la que ahora sería la mansión Cullen, allí sus padres y el resto de la familia ya se habían instalado y esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Edward y Bella con los niños.

Al llegar, Edward se aseguró que Bella estuviera bien abrigada cuando bajaron del coche, Leah y Renesmee se ocuparon de EJ y entraron en la gran casa.

Esme salió a recibirlos la primera, emocionada de poder abrazarlos por fin, los niños entraron y buscaron a toda prisa a Justin y Esperanza, habían echado mucho de menos a sus primos, Esme acompañó a Edward y Bella al salón, donde estaban los demás. Alice corrió hasta Bella y la estrujó en un abrazo, Emmet la imitó y después el resto, Edward fue el siguiente en recibir los abrazos de todos.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a una chica que había sentada en el sofá, ella no les sonaba de nada.

-Ella es Jane- La presentó Alec- Es mi prometida.

Jane resultó ser una chica muy simpática, algo callada y reservada, pero muy atenta a todo y a todos. Edward pensó que su hermano había escogido a una buena chica y se alegraba por ello. Rosalie les presentó a Charlie, el pequeño que ahora tenía casi seis meses, era tan parecido a su padre como Esperanza lo era de Rosalie.

A la hora de la cena, Bella les contó a todos su nuevo embarazo, Carlisle no estuvo muy conforme con ello, no porque no quisiera que tuvieran otro sino porque Bella estaba aun recuperándose de su enfermedad.

-Me parece muy irresponsable por vuestra parte, dadas las circunstancias

-Carlisle, no es algo que hayamos buscado- Bella intentó justificarse- Edward y yo pensábamos que con los medicamentos que estaba tomando no podría pasar.

-Eso no es excusa- La acalló- No deberíais haberos expuesto a esa posibilidad.

-Papá, déjalo ya- Se cansó Edward- Yo soy el primero que está preocupado por su salud, pienso controlar cada cosa que haga y cada síntoma que tenga, así que intenta ser más positivo y no hagas que se sienta mal por algo que no es malo y de lo que ella no tiene culpa.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó Carlisle- Es solo que me preocupo por vosotros- Bella le sonrió en señal de amistad- Espero que me dejes ser tu médico, ahora que he dejado la política puedo volver a la medicina.

-Por supuesto.

Ocho meses después Bella tuvo un niño tras un embarazo sin ningún sobre salto, ella pudo recuperarse por completo de su enfermedad y cuidar de su pequeño Robert con normalidad.

Y esta historia, que comenzó con dos corazones enjaulados por el dolor y el sufrimiento, acaba con dos amantes que consiguieron liberar su amor y ser felices hasta que dieron su último suspiro.

_**FIN **_

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el final, siento no haberlo subido ayer, pero fanfiction no me dejaba entrar en el perfil.**

**¿Qué os parece el final? ¿Os gusta como ha terminado la historia? ¿Habéis echado algo de menos en la historia? ¿Hubierais cambiado algo?**

**Muchísimas gracias por la paciencia que habéis tenido con esta historia, se que he tenido mis momentos de ausencia, pero con una nena en casa desde julio, creo que me merecía un pequeño descanso.**

**También os doy las gracias por seguir la historia, por dejarme vuestros reviews que me animaban a seguir escribiendo.**

**Espero que sigais las otras historias que estoy subiendo "Prisionero de los secretos" y "La guerra de las especies". No son las historias mas comunes pero creo que os gustará el resultado final aunque al principio no lo parezca.**

**Nos leemos en otra historia  
**


End file.
